Changes
by Tesgura
Summary: <html><head></head>Set in the beginning of the 4th book, Dark!Powerful!Harry After Lucius is sent to take out the people watching Harry during the summer and Harry gets 'kidnapped' before joining Voldemort. But when Harry goes back who's waiting for him?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: Changes

Summary: Set in the beginning of the 4th book, Dark!Powerful!Harry After Lucius is sent to take out the people watching Harry during the summer and Harry gets 'kidnapped' before joining Voldemort. But when Harry goes back who's waiting for him?

A different kind of magic, a new school, and teen hormones coupled with an incubus heritage, how is Harry to cope? When Lucius 'kidnaps' Harry from the Dursley's Harry learns he possesses a different kind of magic. A pair of strangers help Harry learn what this new magic is, but who are they really?

Prologue

Harry was, contrary to popular belief, not stupid.

He had a pretty good idea of how the Minister had found him so quickly after he'd blown up his aunt right before his third year, not believing for one minute the story the Minister had fed him. They might have been able to tell that magic had been performed at his muggle home, but that hadn't explained how he'd been found at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was almost certain that his wand had a tracer in it, telling the Ministry his exact location at any given point. Harry spent all year trying to think of some way around what he could only assume was a tracer. At first he considered buying a different wand, perhaps from another wand-maker. Then he realized the hassle it would cause, trying to find another wand-maker. He'd briefly considered 'accidentally' ending up in Knockturn Alley but the commotion that would cause made him reconsider.

Since that realization he'd been practicing wandless magic after leaving his wand in another room. It seemed to Harry that wands were a bit of a nuisance though as he'd soon managed to master all the spells he'd learned wandlessly and it wasn't even summer's end yet.

He had accidentally used his magic to create a glass of water when Vernon had locked outside for the day in the hot sun with a list of outside chores. When no letter from the Ministry arrived he could only assume magic done inside the house was monitored. And so, always discreet, Harry began to use his wandless magic to help himself with his chores, but only the outdoor ones.

And then there were the people watching him. Did they really think they were being discreet? Especially the drunk one. None of them could have been more obvious, hiding in bushes and trees, watching him. There was that one who he almost hadn't caught. Had he not been looking out for people watching him daily he wouldn't have even connected the random clunk of wood to anything but fortunately for him, he'd caught the infamous Mad-Eye Moody spying on him, not that he knew or cared who he was.

But Harry always knew when he was being watched and he was almost certain that they were watching him on Dumbledore's orders as he hadn't been captured or otherwise brought before Voldemort.

Harry grew complacent, knowing he more or less had guards from Dumbledore. He kept his wandless abilities to himself, making sure no one saw him, ever, but he still stopped paying attention to who it was who was watching him.

That is, until someone new started watching him. He didn't know what tipped him off that it was someone new. Maybe it was a new magic, or maybe it was just a new set of habits. There was no constant gulping, no single clunk as the man with the wooden leg settled in for the day, and no clumsy girl giggling to herself at random intervals.

At first Harry couldn't tell who it was, just that it was someone new. Then one day, he saw a small garden snake slithering among the gardenias and he quickly convinced the creature to describe his watcher.

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy was beyond peeved. How could his Lord think that _this_ was an appropriate task for one of his talents? Watching the Potter boy was beyond dull. The boy just did chores outdoors. Not that menial labor disagreed with him, quite the contrary actually. But still, it was demeaning to just sit in a tree and watch him.

Taking out the other spies watching him had been fun at least, but that had ended the Malfoy's fun sadly. And why in the seven hell was he supposed to _capture_ Potter? Why not just kill him? What was the point in sitting in a tree and taking him alive?

But while Lucius fumed to himself he lost sight of Harry who had walked over to lie under the tree Lucius sat in.

Looking around wildly when he realized what he'd done, Lucius cursed at himself. His Lord would kill him if someone else captured Potter while he was grousing to himself.

"I'm down here!" Harry called up calmly.

Lucius fell out of the tree.

Harry couldn't stifle a giggle at seeing Lucius Malfoy fall out of a tree. It was just too funny. "Not very balanced, are you?" He teased.

"How did you, what are you, what game are you playing Potter?" Lucius babbled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the boy.

Harry didn't react to the wand. If the man had wanted him dead, Harry would already be dead.

"No game, I just never thought I'd live to see the day the illustrious Lucius Malfoy would fall on his bum out of a tree." Harry answered the blubbering man with a smirk.

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

Harry sighed. He knew the man wouldn't believe him, but it had been worth a try. "You know, you're lucky."

Lucius paused. What was the boy on about?

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked. "I'm stuck here watching you in this filthy muggle neighborhood. How is that at all 'lucky'?"

Harry snorted. "Poor you, watching muggles. Not interacting at all, not dealing with their stupidity, their prejudice, and to top it all off, you get to go home to your own world afterwards. I pity you, really." The sarcasm was very clear.

"What are you talking about Potter? You're saying you don't like living here?" Lucius had been told, like everyone else, that Harry Potter lived with loving, happy relatives.

"You just started watching me today, right?" Harry asked. At Lucius's nod he continued. "Well no, I don't like living here. My 'loving, happy relatives' hate me, and I return the sentiment. They hate magic and everything to do with it. They've even tried to beat and starve the magic out of me until I was eleven. I didn't even learn how my parents really died until I met Hagrid."

"You didn't know how your parents died?" Lucius was strangely troubled by the concept. Family was very strong in pureblood society and to keep something like that from a child was just wrong.

"I was told they died in a car crash." Harry replied. At Lucius's look of confusion he clarified. "Those metal things that go by on the pavement, people ride in them from place to place."

Suddenly Lucius realized what he was doing. "Potter, hand over your wand this instant." He demanded.

Harry laughed. "It's in the house." He answered. Lucius summoned the boy's wand and indeed it zoomed towards him from the house.

"Why aren't you fighting this?" Lucius demanded.

Harry looked up. "What would you do if I did? Knock me out and do whatever you were going to do anyway, right?" Lucius nodded. "So why bother? Do you mind if I go get me things though?"

Lucius shrugged. If the boy wanted to cooperate, why not humor him? And so he followed Potter to the boy's house only to be unable to enter the house after him.

"You didn't know about the wards?" Potter asked incredulously.

Lucius growled. Potter had tricked him! That little brat!

"Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm getting my things; I just need you to shrink them." Harry laughed and went off.

"Boy, what are you doing inside?" Vernon growled.

"I need my school things." Harry told his uncle. Before getting backhanded he added. "I'm leaving early."

"Early?" Vernon paused.

"I just need my things outside so I can leave." Harry assured his lard-ass of an uncle.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier?" Vernon grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the closet and nearly threw Harry's things towards the door. Wincing, Harry knew there was nothing he could do about his uncle and rushed upstairs to grab the last of his things and shove in his pockets.

"When are you coming back boy?" Vernon asked angrily after throwing the boy's things outside.

Harry turned to Lucius who still stood; dumbfounded that Potter had actually come back out.

"Your nephew will not be returning to you again. Thank you for looking after him for so long but we no longer require your assistance." Lucius told the whale.

Vernon snorted. "Good riddance" and he slammed the door on them.

"Would you mind repairing them as well as shrinking them please?" Harry asked politely.

Lucius did so and pocketed the boy's things himself. He didn't need the boy running off with all of his things. It was little insurance, but it was something.

"Thank you, so are we going?" Harry smirked.

Grabbing Potter's arms, Lucius apparated them away to his Lord's lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as the two reappeared Harry found himself being forced into a deep bow, letting him know whose presence he was in.

"Lucius, rise" came a voice in front of them. Lucius rose regally but Harry stayed as he was.

"Is he awake?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius answered.

"So why is he on the ground still? Why aren't you holding him?" Voldemort hissed.

"Potter, why are you on the ground?" Lucius snapped.

"He told you to rise, not me." Harry answered simply. A collective intake of breath told Harry that there were quite a few followers in attendance today to witness this. Good.

"Potter" Voldemort called to him.

"Sir?"

"You may rise." Voldemort told him and Harry rose as gracefully as Lucius had risen before him.

"Lucius, what is the meaning of this?" Voldemort demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought you wanted the Potter boy captured." Lucius replied.

"That is not what I am referring to you dolt. Why is he acting as such?"

"I am not aware sir, he has been like this since first contact." Lucius told his Lord.

"Potter, what are you up to?" Voldemort asked the boy.

"Mr. Malfoy said I would not be returning to my relatives. Why would I argue after that?" Harry responded.

Voldemort turned to his follower. Lucius shrugged. "He seems not to enjoy the company of his family my Lord."

"Are you telling me that Potter, Harry Potter, is allowing himself to be captured by my Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked Lucius who turned to Harry.

Harry looked the tall man he knew to be Voldemort in the eye. "I did not allow myself to be captured by anyone. I have not ever, nor will I ever. I did, however, join a Death Eater in his attendance of this meeting. What does that tell you?"

Voldemort smirked.

"Where is the boy's wand?" He asked Lucius.

Lucius handed it forward. "He did not have it on his person my Lord. It was in his house."

Voldemort looked sharply at Harry. "It's summer. It's not like I can use it anyway." Harry explained. "Besides, I'm not that big on carrying a tracer around anyway."

"What tracer?" Voldemort asked sharply.

"I'm almost certain there's a tracer in my wand since the Ministry followed me after I blew up my aunt."

"Lucius, break his wand." Voldemort nearly hissed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Harry said quickly.

"And why not?" Voldemort asked. "Do you want them to find you?"

"No, bear with me for a minute. If there is a tracer, like we're assuming there is, wouldn't it stand to reason it would alert someone, somewhere if the wand was broken?" Harry explained.

"Lucius, take his wand elsewhere and break it."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius said, apparating away, leaving Harry alone at the mercy of Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Lucius had apparated to one country to break the wand, another to drop one half and a third country to drop the other half before finally apparating back to his Lord.

He found his Lord with a teenage boy in his lap, laughing his head off.

At Lucius's arrival Voldemort's head snapped up. "You allowed your target to see you spying on him." He accused.

Lucius hung his head. "I did my Lord. But in my defense, it sped your glorious plan forward quicker than anticipated."

"What plan? That plan was shot to hell when Harry followed you willingly. And aren't you lucky he did, since you didn't even realize you couldn't follow him into his house." Voldemort accused.

"I was unprepared for the situation my Lord, I beg your forgiveness." Lucius bowed deeply.

"Under the circumstances I will dismiss your failure, but only this once because you have brought me a powerful ally."

Harry smiled. "I'm thirsty!" he called out. An elf appeared with a tray of goblets. "Which one has pumpkin juice?" He asked. All goblets disappeared but one. Harry took the goblet and drank deeply before putting it back on the tray.

"We used a bit of vertiserum in some firewhiskey." Harry told Lucius. "It broke the ice and we're all good here."

"Actually, no we're not. We still have some unfinished business to attend to." Voldemort corrected.

"Oh yeah! We get to kill my family!" Harry said happily.

Ever since Lucius had left watching Harry the Order of the Phoenix had come back and everyone was very concerned as to where Harry was. They were all on watch, two at a time just to be sure with overlapping shifts. They were very lucky too as the Order had found two extra members to cover shifts who didn't seem to have anything better to do.

Dana and Corey kept to themselves for the most part, had overlapping shifts and didn't bother anyone with their troubles. No one really knew much about the two other than, they hoped, Dumbledore. No one had seen them do any outdoor activities, or for that matter even done any magic. Dumbledore had only said that they were new members and to leave it at that and without concrete evidence to do otherwise, the Order obeyed.

Even though Dana and Corey didn't speak to anyone but themselves quietly, people still got a spooky vibe from the two. It wasn't that they were threatening in any way; they just seemed powerful and mysterious. And so it was that Dana and Corey were working a shift together when a pair of Death Eaters, Harry and Voldemort apparated across the street from Harry's old home.

Harry turned when they arrived towards to newcomers.

"Who are you?" He called to them. Did everyone think they were being sneaky, hiding in the same tree? Because it just wasn't working out for them.

"I'm Corey."

"And I'm Dana" the two responded, falling gracefully from the tree.

"And I can only assume that you're Harry Potter." The man said.

"And I can only assume that you're here on Dumbledore's orders." Voldemort responded, stepping forward, his wand in hand.

Dana frowned. "We don't take orders. We take suggestions and choose that which bores us the least." She corrected.

Voldemort smirked at that, an idea forming in his mind. "How entertaining would it be to help destroy Dumbledore?"

"That depends on what all we might be doing." Corey responded. "If you want recon, fine, but it's boring, not entertaining. You'd better have something worth wile for us if you want us to change sides."

"Murder, mayhem and otherwise general chaos" Dana suggested.

Harry smiled wide. "Chaos we can guarantee." Harry assured them. "How would you like to start here and now? We're here to kill my family."

Dana and Corey exchanged glances. "Sounds good" they replied.

"We were going to use Bellatrix to get them to come outside since they've met Lucius and we can't go inside because of the wards, and they won't follow me. But the wards aren't keyed against you."

"So we go in and bring them out?" Corey grinned. Harry nodded.

"Sounds good, let's go." Dana started walking.

None of them thought Dana or Corey would have any trouble getting the muggles out of the house, they just didn't expect to see the muggles to be floating in what looked to be a gigantic crystal while Dana and Corey's respective rings glowed.

"No one questions a wedding ring." Dana grinned.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"We're not wizards; we're chaos magi." Corey told him. "Our magic works differently. In some areas it's more limited, in others less so. We don't do spells, just rituals for some things. Our magic recognizes what we want if we want it badly enough or focus."

"That sounds like something our new friend might be familiar with." Dana commented with a pointed look to Harry.

"Potter, what is she talking about?" Voldemort asked slyly.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the crystal his family was currently floating in. "I wonder if I could do that too." He said absently. He turned and focused on a squirrel across the lawn. Instantly a crystal appeared around the squirrel, confusing it greatly as it began scampering throughout its new enclosure spasitcally.

Harry smiled widely. "Cool!" As soon as his focus was divided though the crystal evaporated and the spastic squirrel hid in a nearby tree. "What?"

"If you want a spell to last, you might think about getting some kind of focus. Jewelery usually works best as no one really questions its presence. Are there any gems your particularly connected with? Otherwise you should probably stick with your birthstone."

"People have told me my eyes are really close to emeralds" Harry supplied with a shrug. "Otherwise I was born in July."

"That's not a connection. I'd stick with a ruby if I were you." Corey told him.

"Potter, you still have not explained yourself." Voldemort reminded him, no patience in his voice.

"Well I've been practicing doing magic without my wand after I figured out there was a tracer in it. That's the other reason it was in the house when I joined Mr. Malfoy."

Voldemort grinned evilly. "I see this war going very well for us from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dumbledore sat at his desk, growing ever more concerned. Harry hadn't been within the wards of his aunt and uncle's house in 2 days. The wards outside the house occasionally alerted him to Harry leaving but he had always come back before. Ever since Mundungus's last shift, Harry had gone missing and Dumbledore was getting worried.

There was a group of those closest to Harry in his office and they were trying to brainstorm as to where Harry could have gone.

"Severus, there is still no word on if Voldemort has captured Harry?" Albus asked.

"Once again Headmaster, no there has not. It's more likely the boy ran off for some fun, headless of those concerned for his safety." Severus groused.

"Severus!" Molly exclaimed. "Don't say such things."

"Oh mum, he's probably right you know. Harry probably just left because he wasn't having enough fun at his family's house and wanted to go off and have fun without us." Ron groused in the corner.

"Ron, he's your best friend. Be nice!" Hermione scolded.

"'Mione I'm sick of him being a glory hog all the time and going off on all those adventures we're either not included in, or are incredibly dangerous." Ron snapped.*

"Ron, you know he doesn't mean to, he's only trying his best. He's only human after all." Hermione reminded him.

"Sometimes I wonder. I mean, really, as often as he does this kind of thing, it's starting to look like he does it on purpose."

"Now you're just being ridiculous Ron." Hermione told him.

"Children, please behave." Molly told them.

"I have to agree." Albus said. "The two of you are allowed to attend these meetings on the condition that you behave yourselves accordingly."

"Fine" Ron huffed.

"Now if Harry did indeed leave his home of his own free will, where would he go?" Albus asked. "We can rule out Diagon Alley since we've already checked there."

"Maybe he'll show up at the Burrow?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't think so Hermione." Molly said. "If he were going to come over, he would already have arrived."

Albus nodded in agreement. "Molly is correct. Where else might Harry go then?"

But no one had any idea. Not even Severus.

Harry sat back in his cushioned chair staring at his 'family' trapped in front of him in the holding cell of the dungeons. They'd long since given up trying to speak, the silencing charm on them only amusing Harry.

Voldemort had given them to Harry on the condition that he not kill them without informing him. Apparently he thought the muggles could be useful in something. Harry didn't care though, it was going to be a fun challenge to keep them alive.

After the idiots finally stopped trying to get out of their magical imprisonment Harry released the silencing spell to see what they would have to say but at the simple display of magic Dudley let out a girlish shriek and fainted, causing Harry to laugh briefly.

"BOY! Let us out of here this INSTANT!" Vernon yelled at his nephew.

"No Vernon, I don't think I will." Harry told him. "Petunia, you remember that evil wizard that killed your sister?" Petunia paled considerably in recognition. "Yeah, I joined him. Congratulations everyone, you might actually be useful."

The screams of outrage were hilarious, until Harry's ears started to hurt. "Okay, that's it. Either be quiet or I'm putting you back under the silencing spell." Harry told them loudly. Surprisingly they shut up.

"All right then, good job. Now, as I was saying, you're going to be useful but until then, you're mine." Harry told them with an evil grin.

"Now let's see if my magic is still working the way I want it to." Harry mused thoughtfully.

"Don't lie boy! You know you're not allowed to do magic outside of that freak school of yours!" Petunia screeched.

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "And for your information, I've been using magic all summer without my wand and no one's said anything, even with the guards posted right across the street."

"Without your wand...?" Petunia whispered, knowing the significance.

"There were freaks watching you all summer? Near our happy NORMAL HOME!" Vernon thundered.

"Okay, that's it. Silencio" Harry cast on Vernon in particular.

"There is no way in Tatianna's panties that your home could be considered 'happy' you fat slob." Harry snarled at his uncle.

"You did all that without your wand today too didn't you?" Petunia whispered, mostly to herself.

"Very observant of you aunty. No, I haven't been using my wand at all since school let out, and it hasn't been stopping me at all." Harry gloated.

"But Lily always said she needed hers." Petunia said.

"Mum was always told she needed hers. She wasn't starved to the point of ineeding/i her magic to work without a wand. I suppose in a way I owe my power to you. Without your neglect I wouldn't have needed my power, and without my power I wouldn't have been welcomed to the dark so easily."

Here Harry paused. "And if it weren't for your neglect, I wouldn't be here, in this position right now with the power, intention and authority to take my revenge." He finished with a menacing grin.

Petunia could only gulp and cower.

Harry had left after holding his aunt and uncle under the cuciatus curse for a little while and left with the promise of a more creative punishment to come. Deliciously nasty thoughts swirled through his head as he thought of all the things he could to to his family that wouldn't kill them.

But that was neither here nor there as it was time for another meeting apparently. One good thing about his acceptance of the situation was that Voldemort had deemed it unnecessary to mark him.

"_You're already marked, and I can contact you already. Why would I want to let everyone know who I have now."_ There had been a gleam in Voldemort's eyes when he'd said that though, as though that weren't all the reason behind not marking Harry.

Voldemort sat at his throne in from of the large meeting room when Harry walked in. There were only a few other Death Eaters present, Lucius among them. Harry immediately went to to the familiar blonde and knelt with the others. No one noticed his presence as they were already kneeling.

"My most loyal and valuable followers!" Voldemort started. "We are here to discuss a new battle strategy as the tides shift. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has gained immense power, power beyond any of your abilities." He stopped and waited for the inevitable idiotic comment.

Nott stepped right up to bat.

"My lord, no one little boy could best your loyal followers. The Potter boy is likely spreading those rumors to scare you." He insisted.

"Nott, you idiot, do I look scared to you?" Voldemort hissed angrily. Nott gulped and looked up to see that indeed Voldemort did not look at all frightened.

"My lord..." But Voldemort held up a hand and Nott closed his mouth.

"Potter, would you be so kind as to remove this thing from my presence?" Voldemort ordered nicely.

"As my lord wishes." Harry rose, remaining bowed and he leveled a finger at Nott, his new platinum ring with the inlaid ruby glowing brightly as a shimmering crystal encompassed Nott to float him out of the room.

No one but Lucius stayed kneeling completely, they were all staring opening at Harry who was now kneeling once again. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and snarled menacingly.

Everyone fell over themselves to kneel once more at the sound emanating from their lord.

"I see we have serious problem with decorum. And you call yourselves Purebloods? Pathetic." He spat. "Only Malfoy and Potter maintained themselves and Potter was raised by filthy muggles."

Everyone was wisely silent at their correction. "Now, as I was saying, Potter has come into immense power and new abilities that put the rest of yours to shame. New battle tactics are clearly necessary considering his power and who he is. Lucius, you brought to me this new ally and you shall indeed be rewarded despite the unorthodox method in which you brought him to me. In the meantime have you any thoughts on these new developments?"

Lucius stood at being recognized. "My lord, thank you for your praise. A new ally of Potter's power is a reward in and of itself. As for the battle tactics you seek might I suggest sending the boy back to school? He would likely be more of an asset to your glorious cause with more training and education."

"You bring up and excellent point Lucius but I don't feel the boy should return to Hogwarts. I don't like the idea of him being under Dumbledore's thumb once more." Voldemort mused. "Corey! Dana!" He called out.

All wands were immediately pointed to two figures who materialized in the chamber.

"Wow you weren't kidding about them being trigger happy were you?" Dana commented with only a brief glace and the surrounding congregation.

"They're going to be learning proper decorum soon if it kills them." Voldemort agreed.

"So what can we do for you?" Corey asked.

"Where did you two go to school? Potter needs to finish his education but I refuse to allow him back under Dumbledore's thumb at Hogwarts."

"We weren't traditionally trained. We went to human school while practicing." Dana told him.

"I met someone who went to Hemingway. He wasn't a magi of chaos but he he said they offered a class on chaos magic." Corey said.

"Malfoy, look into getting Potter enrolled in Hemingway post haste. The summer is drawing to an end and the enrollment period may soon be over.

"Yes my lord." Lucius knelt once more.

"I always thought 'post-haste' meant right away." Dana commented off-handedly.

"Yeah, me too." Corey agreed.

Lucius looked up to his lord. "Malfoy, look into getting Potter enrolled, now!" Voldemort barked.

"Yes my lord." He left quickly.

"Potter, go with him and make sure he has any pertinent information necessary for your enrollment."

"Yes my lord." Harry rose and left to follow Lucius with a quick nod to Dana and Corey.

Once they were outside the chamber Lucius turned to him. "Potter, I know this may seem sudden but you're welcome to stay in my home for the duration of the summer, or well any school breaks that may occur."

Harry paused. "Thank you sir. I'd like that. I wasn't really expecting to be welcomed so easily and didn't think about where I'd actually be staying the rest of the summer if not at the Dursley's. I figured even a cell in Voldemort's dungeons had to be better."

"Potter I" Lucius started.

"Harry" Harry corrected him. Lucius looked at him strangely but Harry just smiled. "You just saved me from the most retched muggles in existence. I think that entitles you to first name rights."

Lucius smiled back. "Harry then. I would like it if you always felt welcome in my home. Perhaps while you are staying here we might be able to owl Gringotts and look into your family history."

"My family history? What do we need to do that for?" Harry asked.

"To be honest P-Harry, the idea of you not knowing your ancestry at all even in part until attending Hogwarts is a very offending notion. I grew up with your father and part of Pureblood tradition is passing down one's history."

"You grew up with my father?" Harry paused. Everyone was always telling about how his mother was the brightest witch of her age and how she was so loving as to give his father a chance after his rebellious nature but no one ever told him about James. Sure Sirius and Remus had stories but they mostly spoke of pranks, not actually growing up.

"Of course we grew up together, your father was a Pureblood Harry. He was a few years younger then me but at dreadfully boring parties that age difference doesn't much matter." Lucius confided.

"Would you mind, that is if it's not too much trouble" Harry started.

"Harry, why don't we send that owl to Gringotts right after we get you enrolled in Hemingway?" Lucius suggested. "In the meantime I can tell you about the mischief your father and I got into at those dreadfully dull parties."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" McGonagall called out, running up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva, what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked concernedly.

"It's about Mr. Potter." She panted out, exhausted from her run. She held out the letter to Albus.

Albus took the parchment addressed to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"They're saying Mr. Potter has been recently enrolled and they need his previous paperwork." Minerva summarized. "Why would he want to go anywhere else? All his friends are here."

"Maybe Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be able to shed some light on the situation." Albus suggested and threw some floo powder into the fire, calling out for the Burrow.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore, how can we help you today?" Molly answered. "Is there any word on Harry yet?"

"I'm afraid I need to speak to your youngest son regarding the situation. It seems Mr. Potter has been enrolled in another school and I'm trying to figure out why he might do that." Albus told her.

"He's enrolled elsewhere? But why would he do something like that?" Molly worried.

"I haven't the foggiest ma'am, that's why I must speak to the youngest Mr. Weasley." Albus reminded her.

"Ah yes, of course." Molly replied. "Ron!" She called to the stairs. "The Headmaster is in the fire for you!"

"What is it? Let me guess, it's about Harry-Bloody-Potter again yeah?" Ron groused.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You watch your mouth!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry mum" Ron rolled his eyes the instant she turned to leave the kitchen though.

"Mr. Weasley, you should show your mother the respect she deserves." Albus told him sternly.

"Yes Headmaster. What was it you called about then?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley, it seems Mr. Potter has recently enrolled in another school and I was wondering if you had any idea why he would do something of that nature. Have there been any problems at school he might not have felt comfortable sharing with me that would make him want to leave?"

"Maybe he wasn't getting enough attention." Ron grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Albus narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't the foggiest sir. He would tell ime/i anyway. All I know is he was peeved when Sirius said he wanted to take him away from the Dursley's but then didn't." Ron told him.

"But surely he understood that Mr. Black was still under suspicion of murder and couldn't properly care for him." Albus pointed out reasonably.

"Yeah Harry was going off the handle for nothing again but there you go. He probably just wanted sympathy."

"Mr. Weasley, were you and Mr. Potter involved in some sort of altercation that I should know about?" Albus asked.

"No sir, nothing of the sort. I'm just tired of him being a glory hound all the time is all." Ron pouted.

"Mr. Weasley, if that is all you think of Mr. Potter then I'm almost glad he is away from your influence. If you'll excuse me." And with that the connection went dead with Ron glaring at and empty fire.

"Hermione! You have a letter from an owl!" Mrs. Granger called out to her daughter. Hermione rushed down the stairs two at a time, hoping against all odds that if was from Harry.

When she got downstairs though she found the next best thing, a letter from Dumbledore. Maybe there was news about Harry.

Dear Ms. Granger,

It has come to our attention that Mr. Potter has been enrolled in another school and that he will not be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When contacted with this information the young Mr. Weasley was not the most forthcoming source of information and we were wondering if you had any pertinent information that would explain why Mr. Potter would want to leave our school.

Any assistance you can give on this matter will be greatly appreciated.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Harry's gone..." Hermione whispered to herself. A single tear dripped down her cheek at the thought of her first real friend leaving.

Harry laughed at the stories Lucius was telling him of the trouble he and his father had gotten into in their younger years. They sounded far less forced than the stories Remus or Sirius had told. Almost as though the two marauders had never gotten over his father's death and the stories were somehow drained as a result.

But Lucius's stories were nothing like theirs. They were lighter and shared more freely. Like the one about how they're spiked the champagne and turned everyone's hair the color of their robes.

"Father, when are we going to Diagon..." Draco trailed off as he walked into his father's office.

"Ah Draco, we do still need to get your school things don't we?" Lucius mused to himself, deliberately ignoring his son's gaping. "I was planning to go tomorrow, we can take care of your school list then if it's arrived." He suggested.

"Is that when we're getting my things from Gringotts?" Harry asked hopefully, also dutifully ignoring Draco's look.

"That's what I had planned." Lucius replied.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Draco asked, clearly unhappy about being ignored.

"Well Draco, apparently Mr. Potter, sorry Harry, wasn't informed about any aspect of his heritage until finding out he was even a wizard when he attended Hogwarts and has since then remained in the dark about the rest of his family history. I intended to correct that." Lucius informed him.

"That's not what I meant!" Draco cried.

"Draco, calm down. Mr. Potter will be staying with us for the rest of the summer." Lucius told him. "He has joined us in our cause and we were enrolling him in a school other than Hogwarts, as our lord commanded."

"You cannot be serious, Harry-Bloody-Potter has joined the Dark Lord? Yeah right. He's probably just doing this to spy on us or some other rot." Draco accused.

"Why would I want to go back to any of that lot? Can you imagine living with muggles constantly? No thank you." Harry scoffed.

"Whatever Potter. I still don't buy this complete about-face of yours." Draco huffed.

"And thankfully that doesn't make a difference to either myself, your father or our lord." Harry pointed out snidely. Draco huffed once more before flouncing out of the room.

"Must you provoke him?" Lucius sighed.

"You heard him, he was provoking just as much as I was." Harry pointed out.

Lucius only shook his head. "Could you at least try to get along with him? For me?"

"I'll try, I guess. It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here." Harry conceded.

"Thank you Harry." Lucius stood. "And now I believe it is getting late. Let us get off to bed. I'll show you to the rooms you'll be staying in."

"Potter, you are to stay after the meeting for a discussion with myself." Voldemort intoned at the end of the next meeting.

"Yes my lord." Harry replied and remained kneeling when everyone else left, though Lucius gave him a subtle pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Once everyone was gone Harry looked up shyly. He hadn't had the chance to get a good look at Voldemort except for the first night and he'd gotten so pissed he didn't remember what all they'd ended up talking about, much less how the man looked.

"Potter, we have much to discuss. You may stand." Voldemort informed him. Harry gratefully stood to look his lord in the eye.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"It occurs to me that I might have done something unintentionally the night that I marked you. Please, step forward."

Harry did so and got a better look at Voldemort. The man appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties, his shoulder length hair falling in waves to frame his ruby red eyes. "What are you talking about sir?"

"Harry do you know what a horcrux is?" Voldemort asked. Harry only shook his head.

"A horcrux is something you can make when you murder someone to ensure your own immortality. There is a complex ritual involved prior to their creation but what it boils down to is that the night I killed your parents I accidentally turned you into another horcrux."

"Another?" Harry caught on.

"My loyal Bellatrix used one in particular to bring me back*. I am the age I was when I made the horcrux which is why Lucius was to attempt my revival first as the diary you destroyed was the first of my horcruxes." Voldemort explained.

Harry nodded, keeping up. "So if that first one had worked you'd have been alive and 16 again?" Harry clarified.

"That's correct. But now I'm here, I'm 19 again and none but my most loyal followers even know." Voldemort said.

"But if I am a hurcrux, then what if I am somehow activated and there's another one of you?" Harry asked.

"A good question, but if I am alive in any physical form, then no horcrux can be activated." Voldemort informed the boy.

"So if, for any reason, you were to need it, I would be able to bring you back?" Harry clarified.

"That is correct Harry. It pleases me that you can keep up with the magical complexities I myself did not understand until I was years older than yourself. It pleases me more though that you would seek to keep me alive."

"Of course my lord." Harry responded, blushing a bit. He knew it was inappropriate to be thinking such things, but his lord certainly looked handsome at 19. And, well, he iwas/i only 5 years older, physically speaking. Still, Voldemort was his lord now, handsome or not.

Draco stared through the crack in the doorway in open shock. The blatantly obvious attraction on Potter's face was disgusting. Worse though was the tempered admiration in his lord's expression. He didn't have that expression for any of the rest of his followers that Draco had seen, and that included his father.

This would not do at all. Potter did not deserve his lord's admiration, clearly he had fooled their lord into believing something untrue about the other boy and as a loyal follower it was his responsibility to out Potter as the useless prat he clearly was.

*Actually researched that. Voldemort, in fandom, made his second horcrux soon after exiting Hogwarts out of the Hufflepuff Cup by killing the lady who owned it when she wouldn't give it to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was walking down the way with Lucius and Draco towards Gringotts. They had made an appointment with the goblin that had been running the Potter accounts, including his parents accounts before their death. Since then, their accounts had been inactive and Gorbink had been reduced to standard banking duties but Lucius felt that since the goblin had worked personally with Lily and James, it would be the best one to work with Harry.

Draco, for his part, was only tagging along because he wanted the chance to snoop. The fact that he needed his school things still was just a convenient excuse. He was sure that following Potter to a meeting about his personal finances and to learn about his heritage would give him the something to tell his lord.

Voldemort sat at his desk in his office. For some strange reason he couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter. The boy was just so intriguing. The boy's power aside he reminded him so much of himself, especially considering the environment he'd been brought up in.

But Voldemort knew that there was more than an unhappy upbringing necessary in the quest for power. There had to be something ingrained in the boy's blood to give him the ability to tap into that power and there had to be something else necessary to push him to use that power.

Harry's father had been a Pureblood but his mother, while purportedly powerful, had still been a Mudblood. There must have been some sort of incident that had pushed Harry into his power, especially so early in life.

From what he understood though, that deranged psychopath, Black, the one who supposedly followed him and betrayed the Potter's location to him, had been after him the year before. Maybe that had something to do with Harry's sudden abilities.

Draco sat in the chair in some strange goblin's office, bored out of his head. All the goblin had been talking about for the past hour was the properties and financial situation that the Potter's had left for Harry. Harry had wanted to skip all that and go directly to the bit about his heritage but Lucius had insisted that the properties and financial aspects were just as much a part of his history as anything.

"Where would your family live without the properties you now own. And how did your family get the money they have today to leave you? There has to be a story behind the money and without knowing that story and knowing about the investments your family made, how can you know what was important to your family?" Lucius had reasoned.

Harry had acquiesced at that point, though Draco had secretly wished the boy would argue to get to the good stuff so he had something to report to his lord.

Surprisingly, the Potter's had invested in some fairly shady dealings, some franchises doing very well residing in Knockturn Alley

Eventually though they were done with the financial aspects of the Potter history with nothing too outstanding other than a few of the shady businesses in Knockturn Alley and the muggle world. Draco sat grumpily in his chair waiting for something interesting. Harry was having much the same problem and was only able to keep himself calm with the reasoning that Lucius probably already knew most of this from being his father's childhood friend and ihe/i was managing to sit through this calmly.

When they finally got finished with his father's family properties and history though and Harry expected to be handed the keys to the family vaults the goblin paused.

"And now we should start on Mrs. Lily Potter nee Evan's vaults and history."

"Wait, what are you talking about? My mother was supposed to have been a muggleborn." Harry interrupted.

Lucius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you're mother was only half muggle. Did no one ever tell you why no one wanted your father to actually go after her?"

Harry shook his head. "I didn't even know people were against them being together at all."

"Mr. Potter, your maternal grandfather was an incubus who shortly after impregnating your grandmother, left to return to the demon-realms. He did however leave your mother quite the sum of money as he was apparently from an older line." The goblin told him.

"So that means my mother was a... a succubus?" Harry clarified.

"Half succubus, but yes." The goblin replied.

"Why else would even Slytherins be friends with her Harry?" Lucius pointed out. "That girl had friends wherever she went."

Draco sat silently though, eyes shinning brightly in the knowledge that his lord was only under the spell of Harry Potter the incubus. When Draco told him he would be so grateful the Malfoys would be forever praised and Potter would be dead. He couldn't wait!

Harry still sat in shock. This all mean he was a quarter incubus. How could no one have told him something that important?

"Does that mean I'm going to go through some kind of transformation or whatever?" Harry asked.

"No, that only occurs in full demons. As you are one quarter demon your powers have been manifesting since you entered the magical world. That, plus your fame, and I doubt you'll ever have someone tell you 'no'." The goblin suggested.

Draco was willing to bet that was the only reason the Dark Lord was putting up with the little twit. He was personally overjoyed at his discovery.

Even Lucius was surprised at the reminder of Harry's heritage. Everyone had tried so hard to forget Harry's ancestry since he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and Lucius shuddered to think about how Harry's life might have been had he not been saddled with such a title.

"Wait a tic, so you're telling me it's perfectly alright to place not just a magical child, but a magical creature in the care of muggles? Not to mention magic hating muggles." Harry asked.

"Quite the contrary, no one should have had the authority to place you in the care of muggles, except your magical guardian."

"You mean Sirius, my godfather?"

"Harry, convicted criminals can't be guardians to children. That would be dangerous." Lucius told him. "You would have had a guardian in charge of your upbringing and schooling. They would have been in charge of informing you about your heritage and also in lue of parental claim, would be in charge of allowing you access to your account."

"How would we go about finding out who my magical guardian is? Because I have a suspicion I know who it is, and if I'm right then I might be in trouble." Harry said.

"According to our records your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore." The goblin informed him.

"Wait, Lucius said something about him having control of my bank accounts. Does that mean he could take my money?"

"No, that would be impossible for anyone not of the Potter line. The most he could do would be to deny you access to your money until which time as you are either emancipated or reach the age of majority." The goblin told him.

"Emancipated?" Harry asked.

"The likelihood of an emancipation going through while investigations still proceed in regards to your current guardian are slim. More likely to succeed would be to have someone else applying for custody after you filed a complaint about your upbringing." The goblin told him.

"Harry if you would like, I would be more than happy to apply for custody." Lucius offered before Harry could even begin to feel disheartened about his situation.

Harry, and in fact Draco too, sat silent and stunned at Lucius's offer.

"I'll draw up the paperwork immediately then." Gorbink told them and swept out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was surprising how quickly the paperwork for custody transference went through, at least to Harry. Then again he shouldn't have been surprised considering the connections Lucius maintained in the Ministry. Draco was being strangely silent to Harry throughout the entire week while it went though. It was actually quite unnerving considering his immediate outburst when they'd left the back the week before.

"Father how could you!?" Draco had whispered vehemently.

"Draco, you will behave. We are in public and you will not tarnish our reputation with this tantrum of yours." Lucius said calmly, the underlying reprimand only minimally softened by his calm demeanor.

"But Father," Draco persisted, this time a bit more calmly. "It was more than sudden, your proposal. You proposed an addition to our family, without consulting any other members. Did you not think to speak to myself, or Mother about adopting the Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco pointed out, rather reasonably he thought too.

"Somehow, with the situation as is, I doubt your mother would have any objection." Lucius responded.

"And what about me? You're signing me on to have Harry-Bloody-Potter as my bloody brother." Draco's voice was still calm as could be but the underlying rage was unmistakable.

"Draco, as much as I love you, you need to understand that I am the head of this household. If your mother were pregnant, there would be no conversation other than for me to tell you. As it is, you were witness to the decision. That's more than you would have witnessed were the situation otherwise." Lucius told his son.

"So you're saying I have no say in this matter?" Draco asked incredulously.

"That is exactly what I am saying Draco. I am sorry that this decision of mine makes you unhappy but I am doing what I believe to be the right thing here. Perhaps one day you will understand when you are the head of the household."

Draco merely huffed and the conversation had died there, school shopping done silently.

And indeed, Mrs. Malfoy had been more than okay with the addition to the family, even giving Harry a quick hug before going off into the gardens. While that was the extent of the interaction between Harry and Mrs. Malfoy, he was pretty sure it wasn't because she was avoiding him, more that she was just more interested in her garden from what Harry could tell.

And so it was that Harry was pretty much left to himself for the majority of the week, given free access to the Malfoy Library. There were a multitude of books on any number of subjects, but only one of them included anything on Chaos Magic, and it only briefly mentioned Hemingway. Harry read that particular book but all it really taught him was that he knew nothing about it and covered exactly what Corey and Dana had told him: use your birthstone as a control, and that rituals were occasionally required for extensively complex magics.

Overall the book was a waste.

And so it was that when Harry finished the book for the forth time, and was absolutely positive he couldn't glean any further information from it's pages, he found Lucius in his study.

"Um, sir?" Harry knocked on the open door.

"Yes Harry?" Lucius looked up from whatever paperwork he was working on.

"I was wondering if Hemingway sent any kind of paperwork or pamphlets about courses. There isn't really any new information in the library about chaos magic or Hemingway or even magi in general. I just don't want to go to a new school with no idea what's going on." Harry rushed though his spiel.

It was obviously something he'd been thinking of how to say for a while.

"I was waiting for you to ask. The information arrived yesterday but as much time as you were spending in the library I assumed you had found something to hold your interest. I wanted to give you the opportunity to finish whatever it was you were reading first." Lucius told him as he pulled out two pamphlets and a sheaf of loose papers.

Harry looked at the pamphlets first. One was on magi and the other was on chaos in particular. Glancing at the loose papers he saw that they contained a list of required classes, and a list of alternative classes. He put aside the two pamphlets to read the class lists.

Transportation, Teleportation and Manifestation were among the required classes.

"Isn't teleportation a form of transportation?" Harry asked.

"From what I've read, teleportation is the instant effect of moving yourself from one place to another and the class includes learning the many ways to do so. Transportation seems more to include levitation and things of the like with objects other than yourself." Lucius explained as best he could.

"Hm" Harry made an agreeable sound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco had been trying to get in contact with his Lord since the day at Gringotts but had so far been unsuccessful. Then he apparated right into the foyer. Draco immediately knelt.

"My Lord" he greeted reverently.

"Draco, where is your father?" Voldemort asked, getting straight to the point.

"He is in his study my lord, but I have something of vital importance to tell you. It's about Potter." Draco told him quickly, knowing he wouldn't get another perfect opportunity like this any time soon.

Voldemort paused. "What about Potter?" He asked.

"It is about his powers, I believe him to be attempting to trick you into believing his loyalty." Draco tried to make his case seem as reasonable as possible.

"And how, Draco, do you think the Potter boy would be able to do such a thing?" Voldemort sneered.

"His ancestry my lord, his grandfather was an incubus." Draco informed him.

"Potter is part incubus?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord" Draco felt sure he was getting through.

"Thank you Draco for that information. I will be acting on it shortly." Voldemort's face didn't betray anything though about what he intended to about that information. And with that Voldemort swept out of the room.

~

"Lucius, I've come to check on the status of Harry's enrollment in Hemingway." Voldemort said as he swept into the room.

"My Lord" Lucius bowed his head, the most he could do at the short notice. "They've sent the class lists and pamphlets that Harry is looking over as we speak. Hogwarts has been sent a transcript request as well so we should expect some form of communication attempt for Harry even if it's that they send letters to the new school." Lucius warned.

"So the boy is choosing his classes now?" Voldemort clarified.

"Yes my lord, he is in the library now." Lucius told him.

"Then I shall go to him now. I wish to have some say int the classes he takes." Voldemort stood and took his leave.

He found Harry in the back of the library with the class lists spread out before him and two pamphlets off to the side.

"He hem" Voldemort knew he hadn't made any noise coming up, he never did and so he announced his presence.

Startled, Harry looked up and, realizing who it was, dropped out of the chair he was sitting in next to the table and knelt, head bowed. "My Lord, I did not hear you come up." He said by way of explanation.

Voldemort didn't even try to keep his mind clean at that point. With what Draco had told him he just couldn't stop his mind going horrible places, and now Potter was on his knees in front of him, god the things he could do to that boy.

Instead of saying anything to acknowledge the boy's words, he simply placed his hand atop his head. Harry looked up, confusion and something else in his eyes. He gulped. This was entirely too close to a recent dream he'd had.

In his dream it had started similarly enough. Voldemort had come up to him in a master/servant capacity and he'd been kneeling at the man's feet before taking him into his mouth. That had been the point when Harry had woken up drenched in sweat and painfully hard.

Now that he thought of it, Harry was getting pretty hard in the situation he was in. Pretty quickly Voldemort saw the confusion leak out of Harry's gaze and it became apparent that what was left was lust, plain and simple.

*SEX SCENE*

"Potter, Harry" Voldemort said softly.

Harry could only just barely keep his gaze steady, there was no way he could trust himself to speak.

"I heard something interesting about your heritage recently." Voldemort said calmly, threading his fingers into Harry's hair and he could feel the boy lean into his grasp. "I heard you were part incubus." He stilled his hand, honestly just curious to see what Harry would do at that point.

Harry knew what Voldemort was saying. He really did. He just couldn't bring himself to care enough about what he was saying to stop himself from leaning into the touch, a tiny whimper escaping him.

Voldemort grinned, feeling himself harden insanely at the submissive posture of the boy. He didn't even think about it, he just reached over with his other hand and unzipped his trousers, pulling himself out and presenting himself to the boy. Harry's eyes widened and Voldemort rubbed his thumb against his scalp and Harry's mouth fell slack, a small moan now escaping him. When Voldemort had pushed himself into Harry's mouth, his hand stroking through Harry's raven locks once more.

Harry took the entirety of Voldemort into his mouth, the sounds of his own whimpers sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth. Voldemort groaned, his fingers tightening in Harry's hair. Harry leaned forward as much as he could, his hands creeping up to reach up, tentatively grasping Voldemort's ass.

Voldemort smiled, thrusting more forcefully into Harry, encouraging him. Emboldened, Harry began kneading Voldemort's ass, trying to pull him deeper into himself. Voldemort threaded his other hand into Harry's hair as he neared completion.

Apparently Harry could tell too as he reach one of his hands back to fondle his scrotum. Voldemort growled as he came, holding Harry's head still and forcing him to swallow. And the boy fucking moaned when he did it. Holy shit, he loved incubuses.

Harry even sucked him clean before pulled back with a contented sigh. But Voldemort could hear the boy's breathing was still labored and looked down to realize he was clearly painfully hard at that point.

"Touch yourself, I want to see you pleasure yourself." Voldemort instructed, heat in his voice.

Harry leaned back on his heels, his hands tearing at his pants and hissing as the air hit his cock. His head fell back in pained pleasure and he stroked himself quickly, cumming in seconds and Voldemort watched thick ropes of the boy's cum splatter over his shirt, dribbling down his hand.

Harry was panting heavily, his eyes still closed.

"Clean your hand" Voldemort told him. Harry's eyes flew open in shock. This wasn't a fucking dream! He was still awake and this was really happening. Hesitantly he brought his hand to his lips and quickly licked his own essence off of his hand and looked shyly up at Voldemort when he was finished, clearly unsure what to do then.

*SEX SCENE OVER*

"Stand now" Voldemort said and Harry did so immediately. He tilted the boy's chin up and plundered his mouth, the taste of both of their release still lingering.

"Divine" he said simply as he finally pulled back. Harry nodded. "I will be back tomorrow, I do intend to have some say in the classes you attend, among other things." And with that Voldemort left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry couldn't get to sleep that night at all. He spent half the night wanking and the other half worrying, wondering why any of it had happened, why Voldemort initiated it, if it even meant anything to the other man. Because it bloody well meant something to Harry. It meant a whole hell of a lot. He'd been fantasizing about Voldemort before, but now it was nearly non-stop.

Voldemort on the other hand, was not thinking. He was just fantasizing about Harry. Fantasizing about having that dark haired beauty bent over, slurping at his cock like a lolly, bouncing in his lap, face flushed with exertion, his hair as wild as ever with sweat matting it to his forehead. Merlin, but he wanted that boy. And he was intelligent too. Voldemort could see dealing with Harry for a long time. He was loyal, intelligent, attractive, and most of all he was powerful.

Draco did not sleep that night because he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his Lord was not going to act on the information he'd given him, or if he did it would not be in the appropriate manner. Harry-Bloody-Potter had his Lord wrapped around his bloody finger and that did not bode well for him. Potter would bring ruin to his Lord, and bring shame to the Malfoy family name.

Lucius was kept up solely from the parental sense that something important was going on in his children's lives; something he didn't know about but that he desperately needed to.

And so it was that no one was well rested the next morning.

Breakfast was a silent affair for the family. Narcissa sat, not know what in the world was going on, everyone seemed so tense. Draco looked upset and angry, Harry looked confused about something in particular and Lucius just kept glancing between the boys with an unsure look on his face.

It wasn't until Narcissa heard the crack of apparation a few rooms over and their Lord swept into the room that Narcissa was able to put the pieces together. Harry's face cleared of all confusion to be replaced entirely with pure longing, Draco's face lost all traces of being upset and he angrily pouted in his chair. Lucius clearly couldn't see a thing in either boys face though, as he had stood and was facing their Lord.

Narcissa hid her smirk behind a napkin. Harry would make an excellent addition to the family. And Draco, well Draco was young, he would probably get over it. And if he didn't, well they had Harry now, it's not like she had to go through the agony of labor again in case something happened to the heir. So really, who cared? Draco was acting like a spoiled brat anyway.

"Mr. Potter, I am not a patient man. Since you have finished eating we can begin choosing your classes for Hemingway now." Voldemort informed the boy.

Harry immediately stood and followed him.

Twenty minutes of intense paper shuffling and near silence later, Harry couldn't take anymore.

"Was yesterday some kind of initiation?" That had been the primary thought that's kept him away the night before, that Voldemort did this kind of thing with all the Death Eaters and he was just taking it personally.

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ew" he replied. "No, can you imagine me doing that with every disgusting Death Eater. Ew." He repeated.

Harry nodded slowly, his head hanging in the end. "So I'm just attractive is all. Oh."

Voldemort growled in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair. "That's not at all what I meant." He mumbled. He leaned over, pulling Harry's head up and kissed him, really kissed him this time. He kept the kiss slow, just barely kept any sign of power out of the kiss, just passion. Harry whimpered, his hands clenching in his lap rhythmically.

*SEX SCENE*

Voldemort merely smirked at the delightful reaction, pulling Harry forward without breaking their lip-lock and encouraging Harry into his lap, cupping his bottom. As Harry sat, awkwardly perched in his lap, Voldemort pulled his flush against him, bringing their arousals into contact and making Harry squeak.

"Mmm, I adore those delightful little noises you make Harry, lets see what other noises I can wring from those lips." Voldemort teased, moving to nibble the boy's neck and leaving an array of hickeys. And Harry didn't disappoint, the sounds he made were delicious, moaning and panting for all he was worth. It wasn't until Voldemort wormed a hand into his robes and shirt and found his nipple, flicking it and pulling on it, that Harry nearly lost it. His moans increased in volume, and Voldemort soon had Harry rocking frantically back and forth in his lap.

Voldemort smirked a delightfully evil smirk and fingered his wand, casting a non-verbal spell on Harry who was too absorbed to notice. Now he could enjoy the boy rutting in his lap a bit longer.

Harry didn't understand it, he was so _close!_ He'd felt sure he was about to erupt and then, nothing. He was still stuck at the maddening peak of sexual tension. Voldemort unzipped the both of them quickly, bringing their cocks into full contact with one another before just banishing Harry's pants all together. It took some doing to rearrange Harry so his cock was sliding up and down the underside of the boy's cock, poking at his scrotum and making Harry pant.

Harry could feel Voldemort's cock sliding against his own, prodding right in front of his entrance and he wanted, he needed that release. He began rocking faster, forcing Voldemort's cock just past his balls to touch his sphincter. Harry knew about anal sex, he knew it was how men had sex with other man, and some men with women. He just hadn't known he would want it so badly, much less so early in life.

"What a lustful little minx I've gotten," Voldemort groaned, fingers poking between the globes of Harry's ass.

"Oh Merlin, please!" Harry panted heavily. He didn't even know what he was asking for, just that his need was overwhelming.

"You want this?" Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear, flicking his finger more deliberately against his hole.

"God yes!" Harry groaned.

Voldemort brought his finger to Harry's lips, holding it there. Harry got the hint and began to suck for all he was worth. When Voldemort deemed him finished he pulled his finger back down to circle the boy's entrance. Very abruptly then, he pushed the finger in as far as it could go. Harry froze, a look of pure shock and pleasure combined on his face with his moth open in a silent scream.

Within no time Voldemort had fully prepared Harry and was pressing his throbbing erection into the squirming incubus. Harry had his eyes closed tightly in pleasure. Something about his ancestry made it so that, so long as he was prepared, he was blissfully pain free. So while Voldemort held still, hoping to avoid hurting him, Harry was more than ready to continue and started rotating his hips.

Voldemort groaned. Oh Merlin, this boy would be the death of him. He just couldn't stop thrusting his hips up into the tight heat surrounding his cock. Harry quickly caught on and continued rotating his hips, making Voldemort thrust erratically into him. Harry soon lost any semblance of control, but so did Voldemort who couldn't stop himself. Bouncing Harry in his lap, Voldemort increased the pace of his thrusts. He leaned forward and latched onto Harry's neck, biting and marking Harry as his.

"Oh please God, please!" Harry cried out, head thrown back.

"That's it little minx, cum for me!" Voldemort howled, pulling Harry down and against him as he came inside the boy, Harry cumming all over his chest and crying out wordlessly. Panting, Harry fell forward, his head falling into the crook of Voldemort's neck. Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry, one hand on his back and the other carding through the boy's hair softly as he leaned back in the chair, allowing himself to relax.

*SEX SCENE*

And it was thanks to his relaxed state that Draco wasn't killed when he barged into what was admittedly his own family library. "What the hell Potter?!" He hollered.

And so it was, since Voldemort was so relaxed and in such a good mood that he did not kill Draco. He put him under the cruciatus curse for a few minutes.

"Mr. Malfoy, it might behoove you in the future to keep in mind that this may be your home, but your betters still deserve respect. You _will_ respect Mr. Potter and myself. I will be speaking with your father today about your behavior. Now get out of my sight before I choose a different unforgivable to use against you." And with that Draco scurried out of the library as quickly as he could, despite the resounding pain coursing through his body.

Harry didn't even bother trying to stifle his giggle at the other boy's pain. Voldemort raised an elegant eyebrow at that.

"I really hate Malfoy." Harry replied simply.

Voldemort merely shook his head but remained reclined, continuing to card his fingers lazily though Harry's hair. He would talk to Lucius later, after they finished picking out Harry's classes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lucius I need to speak to you in regard to your son's behavior. It is most unseemly." Voldemort said, walking into the other man's study with a handful of papers.

"My lord," Lucius said standing with his head bowed respectfully. "I apologize for any inconvenience my son's actions may have caused you."

"Have you any idea what the idiotic boy did Lucius?" Voldemort growled.

"I'm afraid I do not my lord." Lucius replied

"He barged into the library screaming profanities at myself and Harry." Lucius paused, noting the use of the boy's first name.

"I am so sorry my lord, I will be speaking with him immediately regarding this reprehensible behavior. Is there anything else you would have of me?"

Voldemort paused, considering. "You've adopted Harry right?"

"Yes my lord, the paperwork went through a few days ago." Lucius knew better than to question where his lord's thoughts went. If it were anything he needed to know about, he would be told.

"And when is Draco's birthday?" Voldemort asked.

"He was born on August 14th my lord." Lucius said, eyes widening, remembering the date of birth on the paperwork from Harry's adoption.

"You realize what this means then don't you Lucius?" Voldemort smirked.

"My lord, if that is what you wish." Lucius bowed his head once more.

"Then that is taken care of and I expect things to be taken care of in regard to this matter as quickly as the adoption was. Aside from that here is the list of classes Harry will be attending this year at Hemingway." He handed the papers over and Lucius nodded.

"I will send these off immediately my lord. Again, my sincerest apologies for my son's behavior. I will see to it that he never does such a thing in the future." Lucius assured him.

"See to it that you do. The next time I arrive I expect him to act appropriately and I expect an apology, both for myself and Harry." Voldemort said. If Harry hated the Malfoy brat, and his pain entertained him, then he would certainly enjoy this.

"Oh and Lucius," Voldemort said from the door. "You will refrain from informing Harry about the task I have set you to, I will be the one to tell him. Are we clear?"

Lucius nodded. "Of course my lord."

"Do you understand just how you may have shamed our family you idiotic boy?!" Lucius hissed at his son once the door closed behind him.

"Father, I was just" Draco started.

"No Draco, you don't do you? You stupid, stupid boy! You are lucky that Harry is now a part of our family and that his being in our Lord's good graces offsets your stupidity. As it is you are lucky our Lord is being so forgiving in your punishment."

"My punishment?" Draco squeaked.

"It is not for me to discuss, only to carry out. You will know when it is appropriate I am sure." Lucius informed him.

"But Father, you don't understand what was happening." Draco tried to argue.

"I don't care if they were playing hopscotch with a hippogriff in my library, you do not mouth off to the Dark Lord!"

"I don't think I'd have reacted as such if that's all they'd been doing." Draco said. "But walking into my family library and seeing the Dark Lord fucking Harry Potter warranted some kind of reaction I felt." 

Lucius was silent for a moment. "They were... fucking?" He asked finally.

"Yes! Finally, someone who understands the severity of the situation. Harry-Bloody-Potter has our Lord under his thrall."

"Tell me something Draco." Lucius said calmly. "When you walked in on our Lord and Harry being... intimate, did it look like the Dark Lord was in pain?"

A confused expression stole across Draco's face. "No Father, he did not."

"Then why, son, did it not occur to you that, with Harry being your new brother, that this would be a good thing!" Lucius roared.

"But Father, he's part incubus!"

"And you're part veela, and the Longbottoms are part druid, and your Aunt Bella is part banshee. Harry's creature ancestry just happens to be closer than ours. He is more powerful than we in that regard. It would do you well to remember your place in the future, and I think that the punishment that our Lord has in mind might be more perfect than I had previously thought. Now, get out of my sight. I hope for your sake that I am in a better mood when next I see you."

Draco scurried out of the room at that, scared nearly to tears at the thought of what his punishment might entail and the only person he might be able to convince to tell him what was going on was the one person he was loathe to ask. Swallowing his pride, Draco made his way timidly to the library where Harry spent most of time these days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco stood at the door to the library, wrestling with himself, trying to find it within himself to open the door. It hurt, physically hurt, to know that he needed Potter for this. But he knew he'd angered his Lord. He hadn't meant to. It had been a gut reaction to the idea that he was being used. But his father was right, it wasn't as though he'd looked to be in any paid when Draco had walked in. And Potter was powerful, there was no denying it. Maybe it wouldn't be horrible for his family for Potter to become a Malfoy, but it was still a hard potion to swallow.

And with that Draco finally opened the door, finding Harry in the far corner where he'd been earlier, just reading a book on energy manipulation.

"Hello Draco" he said without looking up from the book. Draco squirmed, but bowed at the waist.

Harry looked up at that. The sight of Draco Malfoy bowing to him, it was just too much and a small smirk graced his lips. He closed the book in his hands, giving Draco his full attention.

"Potter, H-Harry" Draco stumbled over the other boy's name. "I was wondering if you maybe, might tell me what our Lord has planned for me? What my punishment is to be?" Draco asked, unable to keep the slight tremor of hope from his voice as he spoke.

"What do you mean Draco? What punishment?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

Could it be that Potter was simply being thick, or did he really not know? "When I barged in and yelled, my punishment for being rude."

"You mean to tell me you're to be punished for walking into your own library and being shocked when you found us in that position?" Harry asked, wide eyed. Oh that was just too rich!

"Yes, that's it exactly!" He said, straightening up. Maybe Harry would help him, he could only hope. But he seemed to at least understand why it was unreasonable to punish him for reacting to such a shocking sight. "But my father has been instructed not to inform me what it was. I was hoping you knew what was to happen to me but maybe you'd help me find out?" Draco asked.

"Are you daft?" Harry asked. "I don't know what was going on, but now that you're getting your comeuppance I'm not going to stand in the way." Harry's grin turned feral. "Besides, I'm a Malfoy now, and it occurs to me that while you want me to help you, you've never done anything for me, not even been nice to me. So why should I help you at all? Even if I do want to know what's being planned for you, I wouldn't tell you."

Draco's eyes went wide and he felt his hope shatter.

Lucius was looking fervently into inheritance laws. He knew his son wouldn't be able to inherit the Malfoy fortune if his Lord had anything to say about it, but maybe, just maybe he could inherit from his mother's side. That entire side had either been imprisoned, gone insane, or married into other families, in Bella's case all of those had occurred though. The Black fortune was theoretically up for grabs and maybe if he could find the right laws, Draco could be the one to grab it.

He had already sent off the rather simple papers to have Harry become his new heir. It would be processed in the next few days and Harry James Potter Malfoy would be the new heir to the Malfoy fortune.

"You, you won't help me?" Draco asked. Perhaps he had simply misunderstood the gryffindor boy.

"No I won't help you. Why should I?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Because I, I mean we've never really" Draco stuttered, quite unbecoming of a Malfoy.

"That's right, we've never really been the best of buddies have we?"

"But we were never really enemies." Draco pointed out, knowing it wasn't much.

Harry barked out a laugh. "No, you just had your cronies go after my friends and I for shits and giggles did you?"

Draco cast his gaze to the ground. There was no way he was getting to the other any time soon. Maybe later in the summer, but not now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry was reading the next day in the library, the same book on energy manipulation, when a regal looking owl flew in through the window with an envelope addressed to him from Hemingway.

Dear Harry Malfoy,

Due to your transference during the middle of your schooling we request your attendance for placement testing. As Hogwarts has 7 years of schooling, we have 5 and it would be remiss of us to not clarify where you fit into our hierarchy. We would be able to lower our wards at 11am July 1 if you are amicable. We would appreciate a response in the next week.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Forbes

Joseph M Forbes

Harry summoned a bit of parchment but before he wrote any kind of response he stood, deciding to confer with Lucius first.

"I'll be right back with a response if you want to wait." Harry told the owl. It only began to preen it's feathers in response and Harry could only assume it understood like most other owls did.

"I don't see why that date would cause any problems, 11am you said right?" Lucius asked.

"That's right." Harry said.

"Well I'll see you off then of course, but in the meantime you should keep up with your studies. It may be possible to finish your schooling earlier than anticipated if you do well enough on your entrance exam." Lucius told him.

Harry nodded in understanding. "There is one other thing Lucius." Harry said. "Draco came to me the other day. He said he's to be punished. I was wondering if you knew what his punishment was to be?"

"I do, but that's something I've been instructed specifically not to inform you of." Lucius said, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh well, he was asking if I knew, hoping I'd help him find out." Harry shrugged.

"You two are getting along better then?" Lucius asked.

"No, it would just be something to hold over him." Harry responded casually.

"I really wish you two could get along. You're brothers now, and pureblood families are traditionally very close." Lucius sighed.

Harry bowed his head, remembering that was the reason Lucius had taken him in in the first place. "You're right, I should try harder with Draco." And he meant it too, it just happened that Draco got to that nerve of his, he cut straight to Harry's last nerve and then rubbed it the wrong way. But he would try, he would really try to work things out with Draco. He might just wait and enjoy the other boy's punishment first is all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joseph Forbes was not a prideful person, but he just couldn't help how proud he was at the thought that his school was stealing The Harry Potter from Hogwarts. He didn't understand why that school had the reputation it did. Sure it was a great school considering the type of people they accepted. Hogwarts only accepted standard humans for the most part though, just normal human wizards and witches.

Even Beauxbatton and Durmstrang accepted non-human, humanoids so long as they had an affinity for wizard magic.

Hemingway on the other hand was known for its colorful student population and it's diverse curriculum. Humans were of course the majority of the population, and they all learned about the wizards' magical way. Otherwise, his school boasted acceptance for vampires, werewolves, fey and demons as well as teaching their particular branches of magic both in theory and in practice.

Joseph tucked the letter away in his desk and set the wards to lower at 11am on July 1st. After that was done he threw a bit of powder into his personal fireplace.

"Professor Hubert" he called out.

"Yes Headmaster," the answer came from behind the desk where a pale man with dark eyes and dark hair sat. He could have passed for a younger Snape if not for the fact that his hair wasn't greasy and his nose wasn't hooked.

"Mr. Harry Malfoy will be arriving in a few days to take the entrance exam and I need for you to administer it." Joseph told the man.

Professor Hubert furrowed his brow. "I wasn't aware of any Harry's in the Malfoy line sir." He commented.

"There was a recent familial addition." The Headmaster said. "In the meantime make sure you're prepared by the first. He will be arriving at the front gates at 11am. You and I shall be greeting him and then you shall be administering the exam after he's given a quick tour of the school."

"Yes sir, I'll have everything ready. Do you know what school Mr. Malfoy will be transferring from or what year he was in?"

"Yes, he just finished his 3rd year at Hogwarts; I expect he'll test into the second year."

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in shock holding a letter from the Ministry.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

It is to our utmost regret that we must inform you that your custody of Mr. Harry James Potter has been brought under legal question and that until such time as you are deemed a suitable guardian Mr. Potter has been legally adopted. Your presence is requested at the Ministry for questioning August 30th in regards to this matter.

Sincerely,

Minister Fudge

What could he have possibly done that Harry would leave like this, and how had the boy even known that he was his magical guardian? He'd sent the boy to live with his closest living relatives so he could grow up normally. Sure Harry didn't like his relatives, but what teen did? And who in Merlin's name had adopted the boy?

Harry lay curled up in Voldemort's lap, naked underneath his robes and content to stay that way. "Um, my Lord?" He looked up.

"Harry I think we're a bit closer at this point than we were before. You don't have to keep referring to me as 'my lord', though in meetings I'd certainly appreciate it." Voldemort suggested.

"Okay, so what shall I call you then? Tom?" Harry suggested.

Voldemort froze, his grip on Harry tightening to the point of painful. "Never call me by that name again." He growled out.

Harry squirmed, whimpering slightly but nodded quickly, unable to speak.

Voldemort closed his eyes. "My intent was unclear; I meant to say that you may refer to me simply as Voldemort when we are not meeting in an official capacity, not that you should call me by that muggle's filthy namesake."

Harry nodded again, still slightly shaken. He didn't expect an apology but that was damned close to one and he buried his face in Voldemort's neck in submission, silently asking to be allowed back into the man's good graces.

Voldemort sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at the boy. He ran a hand up and down Harry's back soothingly and felt him relax against him and yawn.

"Um, Vol'mort?" Harry mumbled.

"If you are going to skewer my name, just stick with Vol" Voldemort conceded. Anything was better than 'Tom'.

He felt Harry smile against his neck at that. Good, maybe he'd made up for that outburst. Merlin knows he wasn't going to apologize.

"Vol then, Draco told me he was to be punished but he didn't know what it was. Lucius told me he wasn't allowed to tell me what it was though. Could you tell me? Please?" Harry asked, looking into his eyes.

Voldemort smirked. "Ah yes, I was wondering if you would hear about that." He commented. "Well after that little outburst of Mr. Malfoy's I realized just how immature he was. Then I remembered that you were a bit older than he and that as the newest member of the Malfoy household and the eldest child, you are now in the position to take his position as the heir should Lucius deem it necessary."

Harry froze. "So you took his position as heir from him and gave it to me so I'm that much higher than he is?" He whispered.

"That's exactly right." Voldemort's smirk broadened as Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh this is rich! He's going to hate this!" Harry laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Draco next saw Harry he was walking through the Manor with an 'I know something you don't know' attitude. Draco knew that strut well, he used it often enough. He strode quickly over to the other boy.

"Harry" he called.

Harry stopped on his way to the kitchens. "Oh hello Draco. How are you?" He asked, not a trace of emotion coloring his voice.

"You know what my punishment is don't you?" Draco said, skipping any preamble.

"Why yes Draco, I do. And damn is it a good one." Harry responded with a grin.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked in a plaintive tone.

"Hm," Harry pretended to think about it. "What's the information worth to you?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Harry could see it in Draco's eyes, the boy was desperate.

"Would you throw every Quiditch game from now on?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Draco answered, not knowing Harry was going to Hemingway yet.

"Would you do my homework for a year?"

"Yes" Draco said, wringing his hands.

"Well then, would you like to know what I really want from you? What I really want from you?" Harry whispered.

"Yes! Please Harry, just tell me what you want." Draco begged.

"From you?" Harry paused. "Nothing." And he walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Draco in the hallway.

Harry wandered the hallways, forgetting his goal of finding the kitchen for a while. As he walked though, he thought. He'd promised Lucius he'd try to be nice to Draco for the man, and he'd royally buggered that up already. He sighed. Next time he saw Draco he'd just tell him what his punishment was to be he supposed.

With that thought in mind he finally found his way to the kitchens where he appropriately found Draco, hunched over a counter and a half eaten bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"He hem" Harry coughed, announcing his presence. Draco looked up sharply and then slowly looked back down at his snack, saying nothing but radiating a sense of crushed desperation.

Harry sighed. Damn, he'd broken the bloody Slytherin. "Look, that was uncalled for, earlier. I'm... well I'm sorry." He forced himself to say. Draco looked up, a small shred of hope shining though in his eyes but still hesitant to say anything. Harry sighed again. "Your punishment, you wanted to know about" Harry started. "Well Voldemort's told your father to name me as his heir." Harry told the other boy.

Draco's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. Crazy right?" Harry said. "But apparently I'm a bit older and it's not like your dad has much of a choice in the matter."

"You're the Malfoy heir now? But then, how, when, what am I to do?" Draco whispered, mostly to himself though.

"I don't really know. I just figured you should know so I'm just going to get a snack and go." Harry said, shifting from foot to foot. "Can I get a bowl of fruit?" He called to the house-elves who brought him a large bowl of fruit immediately.

"H-Harry, thank you." Draco said looking up. "For telling me, thank you."

Harry nodded awkwardly. "Yeah well, it's your inheritance that just got handed out like a party favor." Harry pointed out. "Look I'm going off to torture my family. You want to join?" He asked.

Draco had an unreadable expression on his face. "Sure, why not?" He stood, pushing his mostly melted treat away as he did.

And so they walked down the halls to the dungeons, Harry periodically holding out the bowl of fruit for Draco to take a piece and they walked in surprisingly comfortable silence. They reached the dungeons and were met with the sight of the Dursleys silently screaming and cursing at them, or at least it looked like they were cursing.

Harry looked to the guard quickly.

"They were getting on my last nerves so I just silenced them." He said after looking up from his book.

Harry smiled knowingly. "Yeah, they really aren't good at controlling their mouths or tempers." Harry conceded. "You get used to it I guess."

"You have the patience of a saint." The guard shook his head and went back to reading his book.

Harry released the silencing spell on the entire cell block and Vernon roared, rushing at the bars.

"Really Uncle Vernon, what was the point of that?" Harry asked calmly.

"You let us out of here right now! This joke of yours has gone on far enough!"

"Is that what you think this is? Some sort of joke? Wow, that's a new one. I should tell the rest of the world I've joined Voldemort and start torturing them; maybe they'll think it's a joke too. What do you think Draco?" Harry turned to his companion.

Surprised by the question, Draco shrugged. "I don't think the rest of our world is stupid enough to think it's a joke Harry; your relatives are just amazingly stupid."

"Hm, I suppose you're right." Harry agreed.

"I always knew you were a perverted little freak, boy." Petunia sniped from further back behind her husband.

"Oh is that right Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked. "And how did you know that?"

"You're fucking that little blonde freak aren't you?" She demanded.

"Yeah right, blondie is probably the one fucking the freak." Dudley chimed in.

"Oh no, Draco and I aren't together, we're brothers you stupid cow." Harry laughed at the horse faced woman.

Draco looked up sharply when Harry referred to him as his brother.

"You don't have any family freak." Dudley sneered.

"Hey fatso, just because no one is willing to stand near your stench doesn't mean the same is true of Harry. Father adopted him and he'd my brother now." Draco snapped with his own sneer.

Harry raised a single eyebrow at Draco. "A bit sentimental of you Draco, don't you think?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes widened. "I, that is... oh whatever!" He grumbled.

"It doesn't matter either way." Harry said. "Family now, remember? Now I suppose we should get on with the torture." Harry grinned, this brotherly bonding crap was actually seeming to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucius ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Sirius Black had apparently named Harry as his heir since he was his godson. The only way Draco was going to be allowed to claim the Black fortune was if Harry relinquished his claim and allowed Draco to reclaim it through blood. And with the way Harry and Draco seemed to be interacting that was not likely to happen.

He liked Harry, he really did, but Draco was his firstborn son.

He had really wanted both boys to get along, since family was so important to him, and maybe if they'd gotten along better before he'd met Harry then Draco wouldn't have made an arse out of himself and gotten himself into this situation.

Harry sat on the roof of Malfoy Manor, staring out into the sky and enjoying the warm summer breeze. The only time he and Draco ever spent together was torturing his relatives but they seemed to be truly bonding over the act.

He wasn't sure if it was just because Draco wanted to get on his good side or get his inheritance back, but Harry didn't care either way. It was just nice to have someone his own age to spend some time with when he wasn't with Voldemort or studying, never-mind that they were spending time torturing people.

A cloud drifted past him, vaguely reminding him of a snitch. He wondered idly if Hemingway had Quiditch teams.

He'd been feeling better than he had during the beginning of the summer, his scar almost never hurt any more. He supposed his new relationship with Voldemort had something to do with that. In fact, ever since Lucius had picked him up from the Dursely's, it had been the best summer Harry had ever enjoyed. He sometimes wished it wouldn't end.

He got to sleep in to a reasonable hour, got to study as much as he wanted. Voldemort stopped by every few days and they were able to enjoy each others presence. Even he and Draco were getting along while they tortured the Durselys.

Other times though, Harry couldn't quite keep himself from feeling overwhelmed with excitement at the prospect of going to a new school. The training he would receive for his new-found powers and just the idea of being able to prove himself without his old name always hanging over him were enough to endear the new school to him.

Vol had helped him pick out his classes for the coming year as Transportation, Teleportation, Manifestation, Dark Art, Defense and Chaos. He was looking forward to joining public physical training the pamphlet Lucius had given him boasted the school had. He wondered what sort of people he would meet when he started school.

Harry fell into a lite doze from his position on the roof.

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, whistling a tuneless song to himself as he walked side by side with Draco on one side and Ron on the other. They were walking through the dungeons up to the kitchens rather peacefully with no one saying anything for quite some time.

"How could you do this Harry?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry stopped, frozen where he was walking. "What do you mean Ron?"

"How could you betray us like this? You're hanging out with that slimy git of all people and you're buggering the enemy. No, worse, you're letting the enemy bugger you."

"Are you mad that I'm gay Ron?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No, I couldn't care less if you were gay, straight or really a girl, it's the fact that you're with You-Know-Who that's wrong." Ron said, looking almost as stern as Hermione did when she was going on about them doing their homework.

"Ron, he's not all that bad a person." Harry started to defend his lover.

"I don't know who you're trying to kid here Harry, me or you. We both know this is You-Know-Who and he's the bloody Dark Lord. Hell, he nearly choked you to death when you called him 'Tom'. Not that bad a person my arse."

Harry turned, hoping to find Draco for some support to find the other boy gone. A flash of his platinum blonde hair caught Harry's eye as the other boy turned a corner, leaving him.

"Draco?" He called.

"He's a bloody git Harry, I told you. Why would you choose him over me?"

"He's my family Ron. Family sticks together." Harry said.

"I was your family once Harry." Ron pointed out.

"But you never saved me. You never took me away from the Dursleys." Ron looked down his nose at Harry.

"It was for your protection Harry, you knew that. And we did take you away last year like you wanted. We were gonna do it again this year but you left without us."

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know." Harry said.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter now does it? You're with You-Know-Who now."

"I like him Ron, I like him a lot." Harry said.

"Too bad he doesn't like you too." Ron said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Voldemort appeared behind Ron, coming out from behind the tapestry that hid the kitchens.

"Vol!" Harry walked over to his lover but Voldemort stepped back before he could reach him. Harry stopped. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing Potter? And don't speak to me in such a disrespectful manner." Voldemort ordered.

"What are you talking about? You told me we were intimate enough that I was allowed to call you Vol." Harry said and then looked down at his own suddenly bare arm, finding a dark mark there.

"Harry my dear boy, how could you?" Dumbledore asked from behind him. Harry turned and his eyes widened.

"I never, but I don't have this!" Harry cried.

"I'm afraid I have no choice now Harry, please forgive me." And with that Dumbledore leveled his wand at Harry, a green like shooting out of the tip.

Harry woke in a cold sweat with Voldemort hovering over him and screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Voldemort arrived at Malfoy Manor and after greeting Lucius and finding out that Harry and Draco had been getting along recently he went to find Harry but he wasn't in the Library where he usually was. Not to be deterred, Voldemort went down to the dungeons where he thought perhaps Harry and Draco might be torturing the Dursleys together but no such luck.

After searching the entire house top to bottom and finding every Malfoy besides Harry he growled to himself as he gave up. He flopped down in a chair in the library and huffed to himself angrily. Where the hell was that brat?

Voldemort calmed down and tried to use his connection to Harry to find him. He'd never done it before but they were connected so it might work. He could feel that Harry was close once he focused, but for some weird reason the feeling was telling him Harry was above him.

Levitating himself onto the roof, Voldemort found Harry dozing. He really did look adorable especially when he was sleeping. As Voldemort watched though Harry's face took on an expression of pure terror and his eyes snapped open and he screamed.

Voldemort winced at the sound but did not move away, waiting for Harry to calm down.

Harry was scrambling backwards away from the dark lord who continued to wait calmly for Harry to regain his composure.

"What the hell were you starting at me for?" Harry demanded, his breathing heavy.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the boy's tone but dismissed it because he'd clearly just had a bad dream. "I was looking for you and found you up here. I just found you when you woke up. Are you well?"

"Oh I'm just peachy!" Harry snapped.

Voldemort frowned. "You may have had a bad dream but do not test my patience boy; you will respect me."

Harry seemed to snap back to himself at that and looked down at his lap in shame. "Sorry sir." He mumbled.

"I thought we'd been over this, you may call me Vol still, only don't take that tone with me." Voldemort reminded him.

Harry smiled shyly up at that.

"Now what in Merlin's name were you doing sleeping on the roof?" Voldemort asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

"I just came up here to think and I guess I dozed off." Harry replied. "How'd you find me anyway?"

"I followed our bond." Voldemort told him, tapping him lightly on his scar.

Harry smiled but then quickly frowned. "Hey I was looking through the Malfoy Library for information about incubuses but I couldn't find anything. I guess because they don't have any incubuses blood in their history though I did find info on veela, vampires and elves. Anyway, I was wondering if this, um, thing between us, are we mates? Cause the closest thing to incubuses I could find out about were veela and they have mates." Harry gushed out.

Voldemort took a second to process the babble of the teen before responding. "No Harry, incubuses don't have mates. Incubuses, like any other magical creature including wizards, can bond their chosen partner, but they do not have predestined mates. Your instincts only guide you to someone who is fitted to best match you in personality, sexuality, and magical power."

"What do you mean sexuality?" Harry asked. That seemed a bit weird. If he was a incubus shouldn't all forms of sex be good or was that just wishful thinking?

"I mean that if you were only attracted to members of the fairer sex, your instincts would not have allowed you and I to bring about your power, you would not have submitted to me. It also means that if you were more dominant in regards to sex it would have led you to someone willing to let you take control in the bedroom."

"Oh, that makes sense I suppose. You said it would also lead me to someone that would match me in personality and magical power though, does that mean you're the closest to me in power? Wouldn't that be Corey or Dana since we have similar powers though?"

"Normally I would think so, but I do believe those two are bonded and therefore would be immune to your sexual prowess." Voldemort commented.

"And personality?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"You and I are quite alike, having had similar upbringings." Voldemort said. "I suppose your magic seems to think that I am best suited to understanding where you're coming from in most situations."

"So when I'm at school, what if I meet someone else my magic calls to?" Harry asked, knowing this might be a sensitive subject. If Voldemort were serious then this is where he would hopefully find out.

"Your magic may call for you to go after someone else, someone closer to your own age, maybe even closer in power than I, but you do not need to have sex on a regular basis, though your instincts and hormones may make it feel otherwise. I will not be pleased if I have to raid your school and kill whoever has thought to take you from me." Voldemort told him, a steely glint in his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned over into Voldemort's chest. The knowledge that Voldemort would fight for him made him want to just curl up into the man's embrace. Voldemort curled an arm around Harry, not knowing what made him want to cuddle and not really caring either, so long as Harry knew he belonged to him.


	16. Chapter 16 The Trial

Chapter 16

Albus Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry of Magic the morning he was requested with a strong sense of trepidation. He'd been unable to get in contact with Harry in the short amount of time before his hearing in order to clear anything between the two of them.

When Albus reached the room he'd been sent to there were only two others in the room, the woman behind the desk and a goblin.

"Ah, Dumbledore, you're here. Now we can begin." The woman, her name plaque said M. Shields, said, pulling some papers towards herself.

"Yes about that, I'm not sure I'm completely clear why I'm here actually." Albus said.

"You are here in regards to a complain filed against your magical custody of a Mr. Harry Potter." She replied in a business-like tone.

"I gathered as much, but I'm not clear as to who filed the complaint." Albus tried to charm her.

It didn't work.

She leveled a gaze at him with unwavering calm anger and answered him. "Mr Potter filed the claim of course."

Albus felt his heart sink.

"Now, it says here that you placed Mr. Potter in a home you were warned previously to be unfit for him. What have you to say in regard to this matter?" She asked him first.

"I did not know it would be unfit of course, I wouldn't have placed him there if that were the case." The woman behind the desk wrote something down quickly.

"We have a quote from your deputy headmistress McGonagle that directly opposes that statement sir, would you care to comment?"

Ablus sat slack jawed for a moment. They'd spoken to Minerva? And she'd testified against him? Without saying anything to him?

"Well she expressed a slight concern over the state of familial affairs but they seemed happy enough to me whenever I looked in on them." Albus told her.

"I see, and when Mr. Potter requested that he be removed from his family you continually disregarded his requests." She said, inviting him to comment with a wave.

"Every teenager grows to dislike their family, I was under the impression he was not happy doing the chores they set for him." Dumbledore told her.

"And the fact that he requested to be removed from their care during his first year, at the age of eleven...?"

"I thought perhaps he wanted to join a magical house simply to enjoy magic on a year round basis. I put him with his Aunt and her family for blood protection against the Lord Voldemort and his followers."

"14 years ago? When no one believed You-Know-Who would return?" She looked at him over her own glasses.

"It was mostly protection from his errant followers that I sought to protect Harry." Albus told her. "As he completed his first year of school I began to suspect that Lord Voldemort might return."

"And you neglected to inform the Ministry of your suspicions?" She asked, putting her papers down.

"I had no evidence." Albus pointed out.

"Be that as it may, you should have come forward with suspicions of that magnitude." She argued.

"I shall be sure to file my suspicions before I leave today then." Albus assured her. She glared and picked her papers back up.

"And Mr. Gorbink, your comments?" She asked him politely.

"When Mr. Potter arrived in my office to discuss his family vaults and history it was clear he'd known none of it before, proving in my mind at least that Mr. Dumbledore did not tell the boy anything of his history. He did not even know his mother wasn't entirely human." Here the woman frowned as appropriate. She'd gone to school with Lily and it had been common knowledge that the girl was half succubus.

"He then expressed disbelief that it would be legal to place a magical child or creature for that matter in the care of magic hating muggles and I daresay I agree with him. I would be petitioning to have a law put on the books myself about such an act if it wouldn't go over so horribly, my being a goblin after all no one would place my young in the care of muggles."

"I understand Mr. Gorbink, thank you. I shall make that petition myself now that it has been brought to my attention. Children of magical backgrounds really shouldn't grow up with muggles in the first place, let alone those who hate magic." She finished with a swift look in Dumbledore's direction.

"As for you Mr. Dumbledore, while you may not have knowingly placed Mr. Potter in an unfit home, you are still found to be an unfit guardian for the boy. He will remain under the custody of his new adoptive family and you are banned from the maintaining any further magical guardianship. Any children you currently retain custody over will be immediately transferred to the Ministry." She signed the bottom of a sheet and slid it forward to Gorbink to sign which he did and then to Albus.

"Will you please tell me then who Harry's new family is? I've been trying to get in contact with him." Albus asked as he signed the document.

"I'm afraid for Mr. Potter's safety that such information is classified." She replied and took the paper, shooing him out of the office. "And don't forget to file your suspicions about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning. Have a nice day, good bye." And then she shut the door on him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Ah Misters Malfoy, so glad you could join us today!" Harry and Lucius heard as two man came walking briskly across the front lawn of Hemingway.

Harry smiled at the Headmaster and Lucius nodded tightly.

The headmaster was a man of average height, if a bit short, with a friendly, but no-nonsense look about him. His shoulder length auburn hair was held back in a ponytail at the base of his neck much like Lucius's own hair. The other man, Harry could only assume was a professor, was much taller and looked slightly vampiric. His dark, nearly back eyes and thin black hair barely moved as the man glided across the lawn while the headmaster bounced cheerfully towards them.

"Headmaster Forbes, a pleasure to meet you." Harry greeted him with a firm handshake before turning to the other man.

"You must be Mr. Harry Malfoy, I am Professor Hubert. I teach Chaos Magic here at Hemingway." The other man introduced himself and Harry was instantly intrigued.

"Chaos Magic?" Harry asked. "That's one of the classes I was hoping to take actually. It's good to meet you."

"You are? Well that explains why the headmaster requested that I be the one to administer the entrance exam to you. To get into my class you have to show a great affinity for Chaos Magic." Hubert informed him.

"Then I certainly hope I make the cut. Your class is the reason Hemingway was suggested to me." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh, and who suggested you to our school?" The headmaster asked conversationally.

"No one who went here, they said a friend of theirs came here at one point taking another route but they were Chaos Magi all the same." Lucius replied dismissively.

"All the same, I might have run across them and I'd like to thank them for referring you." Joseph insisted.

"Their names were Corey and Dana, though I do not recall their last names." Lucius conceded.

The headmaster paled considerably.

"Is something the matter?" Harry asked.

"No nothing, I'm sure it someone else than I'm thinking of. Would you mind putting an old man's mind at ease though and describe them to me?" He asked.

"They seemed a bit crazed, though they seemed perfectly in control of their insanity almost. Very powerful apparently. They're the ones who explained to me how I was capable of wandless magic and told me to find another focus." Harry deliberately neglected mentioning what his new outlet was.

"And their physical appearance?"

"Corey was tall, possibly Hispanic man, long dark hair, very curly. Dana was short, about five foot maybe, redhead with hair just as curly but only to her shoulders. Both had wild eyes though hers were green and his brown. Do you know them?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I do." Forbes replied wearily.

"Headmaster?" Hubert said pointedly.

"If those two took an interest in you, well there's certainly bound to be something interesting about you or your situation that's going to entertain them. They don't get interested in much that doesn't turn to absolute chaos." The headmaster explained.

"Well that's good right?" Harry asked. "I mean they are Chaos Magi aren't they?"

"The Chaos is where your magic comes from, not necessarily what you do with it." Hubert explained. "Corey and Dana use their magic to create more chaos with their magic for entertainment's sake. While it is not forbidden to use your magic in such a manner it is not encouraged either."

"To use your magic in such a manner is considered Dark and we do not encourage it at this school." The Headmaster clarified.

"I was under the impression that this school was able to differentiate between Dark and Black Magic." Lucius commented darkly.

"We are Mr. Malfoy, and while Black Magic is of course forbidden in practice here we do teach While, Dark and Black Magics, we only do not require the practice of Dark, only the theoretical knowledge of all and the practice of White." Joseph assured him.

"I wasn't aware there was a difference between Dark and Black Magic." Harry commented in an off handed manner.

"Oh yes, any magic used purely for personal gain is considered Dark, but to use magic to take control of free will, or to take life from another is Black Magic. Necromancy also falls under the category of Black Magic due to its direct opposition to the path of nature." Joseph said.

"Oh that makes sense. Are we going straight to the exam then?" Harry asked, effectively ending their conversation.

"Not just yet, I thought you might enjoy a quick tour of the school before we start. We don't want you getting lost on your first day now do we?" The headmaster joked.

And so they went, through the dungeons that Forbes said were only used for detentions, greenhouses, a courtyard where a few teens were milling about. Those that noticed the headmaster's presence looked oddly at Harry but said nothing to him.

"What are those people doing here?" Harry asked once they were out of earshot. "I thought school wasn't in session yet."

"It isn't; this is a typical boarding school, unlike Hogwarts. If a student wishes to stay here during the summer they are more than welcome to, either by paying room and board or by taking a job to pay us off. They are also allowed to go home during any school breaks or weekend when their parents may want to pick them up. I understand that Hogwarts, while very safe, is also very strict with when students are allowed in and out of the school."

Harry nodded, that made sense.

"By the way Harry, may I call you Harry?" The headmaster asked.

"By all means." Harry replied.

"I was reading over your requested class list and it seemed fairly small. I was wondering if you were sure you only wanted to take six classes over two semesters?"

"Wait, semester? The classes aren't year-long?" Harry asked.

"No, we have classes on a semester basis, and there are two semesters in each year separated by the winter holidays. Only the mandatory classes don't end with the semester." Forbes said.

"Oh, well how many classes do most students take in a year?" Harry asked.

"Normally between nine and twelve classes, though the classes only being once a week helps considerably." He told the boy.

"The classes are only once a week?"

"Except the core classes; those are all held on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Headmaster, would it be alright if I signed up for a few more classes?" Harry asked.

"Quite alright indeed. I'll expect the rest of your class requests within the week, though be sure to add a few back ups just in case the classes you hope for are filled. It is getting rather late in the summer now after all."

"Yes sir, thank you for the opportunity." Harry bowed his head appreciatively and so continued the tour.

Harry was shown the dorms next that were separated first by gender, then by year, and then randomly so that there were only four or five students per room. The rooms all looks fairly cozy, though not as posh as Harry had gotten used to at the Manor.

"And here is our Quiditch field." Joseph pointed out one of the windows.

"You have Quiditch teams here?" Harry asked.

"No, we have a Quiditch team. We feel it promotes school unity to have only one team though we do have other sports, Quiditch just happens to be the most popular."

"So who do you play against?"

"Beauxbatton and Durmstrang come by every few weeks for games. They are also our competition in any other sporting events that take place."

"Like what?"

"We have a swim team, a soccer team, a rugby team and the training group but they don't really compete." Joseph said proudly.

"Sounds cool, so is there anywhere else you need to show me or is it time for the test?" Harry was getting bored just walked through the school. It was useful to know where everything was and all, he was just getting hungry too and Lucius had promised to take him to lunch before they got his school things after his test.

"As you wish Mr. Malfoy. If you'll follow me then?" And at that Professor Hubert let him to a nearby classroom where a test booklet was set out for him.

"You'll be finishing the written portion to the best of your abilities before I administer the practical portion based on your written answers. You may begin."

Harry got through about half the booklet before he knew absolutely none of the answers. Most of the questions were theoretical about the reason behind the workings of magic and Harry was thankful for the Malfoy Library without which he was sure he wouldn't have even made a dent in the test.

When he finished he handed the booklet to the professor who seemed surprised at how much he'd completed but said nothing and simply set to grading it quickly.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you tested better than expected into third year classes." Professor Hubert told him. "Now to your practical. But first, you seem to understand the reasoning behind most transfigurations and charms and all of the dark arts and defense theory but almost none of the potions theory up to the third year level requirement, why is that, do you know?"

"My teacher was a Potions Master who didn't seem to believe in explaining why something worked the way it did, only favoring the method of 'throw them in the deep end and hope they figure it out themselves'. I can only imagine that's how he learned but I didn't benefit from his methods." Harry replied diplomatically.

"I see, and your potions professor was a Mr. Snape correct?" Hubert asked. Harry nodded. "Hm, I would have thought he'd be a better teacher considering how early he received his credentials."

"Actually sir, none of the teachers really explained the theory of the magic at Hogwarts, I just looked it up myself. We were only taught preexisting spells and how to correctly cast them."

"I see, well then I understand why you would want to leave that school. Now, if you could please produce a protronus for me?" And here Harry began to preform spells he'd learned throughout the years both from school and not without the use of his wand. It was the last practical he didn't understand though.

"You want me to float that ball through that little obstacle course?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is a test of both your endurance and precision." Hubert explained.

"Oh, okay." And Harry did so, only knocking the ball against a hoop once in the beginning before guiding it through other hoops, around towers, over hills and between walls.

"It's like a video game I saw my cousin play once." Harry said.

"Most people aren't quite that good at controlling their magic when they come in. You've been practicing." Hubert said rather than asked.

"Yes, father lets me practice as much as I wish." Harry was sure to refer to Lucius as 'father' so as not to arouse suspicions.

"Do Corey or Dana help you?" Hubert had to know.

"No, I only met them briefly. Do you think they could help me though?"

"At this stage I don't think you need their help." Hubert told him honestly.

"So don't I need to show you my affinity for Chaos Magic now?" Harry asked.

"What did you think that entire practical was? You did it all without your wand, that's the primary staple of Chaos Magic. Such an obvious focus and an easily lost or taken one at that is of no use to Chaos Magi and I could tell where you were getting your power from while we were in here. You've proven yourself, not to worry."

"Thank you sir." Harry bowed his head.

"Now I believe that is everything, we should probably be off to see the Headmaster so I can give him your results and you can find your father."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry supposed it was normal to be nervous going to a new school, and he reasoned that it was also reasonable to not want to leave his new boyfriend, or whatever Vol was to him. But that didn't make it any easier, knowing that it was reasonable to feel like he did.

And so Harry was sitting atop the roof with one of his school books propped open on his chest. He'd taken to reading on the roof lately since only Vol knew where he was when he his up there and if he did visit they had complete privacy. Of course Harry still took his meals with the rest of the family and he and Draco usually went down to the dungeons together after the meal.

Every time the two boys walked off together Lucius would smile at them, wishing them a good time. And they actually were getting along outside of the dungeons lately, Harry was almost willing to say they were friends. He thought he might actually miss his new brother's presence when he went to school in a few weeks.

The book he'd been reading was on the many different ways to transport yourself. Shadow melting, light flitting, apparation, flight and traveling through the elements were all some of the ways he would have to learn how to do. Apparently the school believed that one should learn multiple ways to move in case another way was unavailable. Harry completely agreed.

Having read through the descriptions of the different modes of trasportation Harry had set the book down, enjoying the summer breeze once more as he fell into a doze. This time thankfully he did not dream.

When Voldemort found Harry on the roof again, asleep like he usually was he couldn't stop his smile. Harry really was growing on him. He'd been visiting the boy more and more frequently lately and they'd been less sexually active too. They'd been sitting and talking, spending time together. Voldemort was starting to think of what they had as more of a relationship.

His presence was clearly felt as once he'd settled in Harry began to stir.

"Hey you." Harry said blearily.

"Hey" Voldemort replied.

Harry rolled over onto his side, resting his head in Voldemort's lap and looking up at him.

"Comfortable?" Voldemort asked.

"Very, you make a wonderful pillow." Harry declared.

"Mmm" Voldemort stroked his hand through Harry's unruly locks. "I understand you and Draco have been getting along better lately."

"Yeah, he's not too bad I guess." Harry shrugged.

"Well I guess you've proven me wrong once again brat." Voldemort said with a small smile.

"Hm?" Harry frowned.

"Muggles clearly are useful for something." Harry started laughing hysterically at that. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"No, it's just that's so close to what I told them the first time I tortured them." Harry explained.

"Oh? Do tell." Voldemort prompted.

"I told them without their neglect I wouldn't have become so powerful and I wouldn't have the opportunity to take my revenge on them." Harry said, though it sounded like there was something else he was thinking hard about.

"And?" He asked when Harry didn't continue on his own.

"Well I might have also told them without that power I gained from their neglect I wouldn't have been welcomed to the Dark so easily." Harry said nervously.

Voldemort continued to stroke Harry's hair absently as he thought on Harry's words. They weren't wrong.

"Do you think that your power is all you have to offer then?" Voldemort asked seriously.

"Maybe" Harry said in a small voice. "It's the only reason you gave the Death Eaters, and you haven't told me any different."

Voldemort leaned over so he was looking Harry directly in the eyes. "Harry listen to me very carefully now. Your power does not define you, though it is a big part of who you are. It's your choices that make you who you are."

"Dumbledore once said something similar to me." Harry said absently. "But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you keeping me around if not for my power?"

"Harry I've grown quite fond of you of late. You're witty, you have a twisted sense of humor, and yes you're powerful and very good looking, but that's not all I enjoy about you. I don't think we would have had the opportunity to explore this kind of relationship if you weren't so powerful, and for that reason I am glad that you are." Voldemort told him.

Tears pricked at the edges of Harry's eyes.

"You mean that?" Harry begged.

"Harry, you know I don't lie." Voldemort told him.

Harry smiled widely and moved to sit up, embracing a surprised Voldemort. "I like you too you know." He told him.

"Come on Harry, let's go play chess." Voldemort suggested.

"M'kay, so how did the raid go last night?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Fairly well, though the Order of course interfered." Voldemort groused.

"The Order?"

"The Order of the Pheonix, a group of people Dumbledore leads against me and my Death Eaters."

"Where was the raid?" Harry asked as the settled in to play the game.

"It was the wizard village, one near where your parents used to live." Voldemort told him.

"Why did you raid them?" Harry asked idly.

"What do you mean?" Voldemort asked carefully.

"I mean, were there a lot of Order members living there or did the people refuse to join or what?" Harry asked, not showing any real care for the victims of the night before.

"Ah, no it was a village very firmly dedicated to the light. The few families that I'd had spoken to by my followers refused to be swayed." Voldemort said.

"Hm, too bad." Harry commented.

"Oh?"

"It would be nice if you had more followers. That's all." Harry responded.

"I keep forgetting that you're firmly on our side every so often." Voldemort said.

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes I forget and wake up wondering why I'm here. It's happening less and less though lately." Harry said. "It's nice knowing where I am. It's nice knowing I'm where I belong." Harry said more softly.

Voldemort smiled. "You do belong here you know." He told the boy.

"I do?" Harry asked, still needing the assurance ever since that horrible dream a few days ago.

"Yes you do, more importantly you belong with me." Voldemort informed him.

"I thought you said I didn't have a mate?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe not, but you're mine now, and I'm not letting you go." Harry's eyes widened. "I'm a Dark Lord, Harry, we can get very possessive of what we believe to be ours."

And that was strangely the thing that calmed down the most.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dumbledore stared in shock at the letter in his hands. It was such a shock that anyone could know, but to bring it up in front of the Ministry!

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

While the Ministry went though the records of charges in your care we came across a Mr. Thomas M Riddle. There have been no records, however, of Mr. Riddle for the past 40 years, even death records, since his graduation of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We at the Department of Familial Affairs require your attendance to discuss the matter.

Sincerely,

Margret Shields

What if someone were to find out that he'd been the guarding to the boy who'd become Voldemort? His reputation would be shattered.

Harry smiled at the list of classes he'd written down to add to his class list. Ancient Runes, Blood Magic, Wards and Politics, though he wasn't sure how he'd not seen that last one when he was looking before, he was very pleased with his final choices. He could only see taking Care of Magical Creatures if something fell through.

He didn't send the list off yet though, wanting to show Lucius and Vol first in case they had any objections.

"These look like wonderful choices Harry, but why would you want to take Care of Magical Creatures?" Vol asked upon seeing the list.

"I've been taking it for a few years already, so I already have a good foundation." Harry said. "Even if most of that foundation stems from Hagrid thinking that the beastie of the day is adorable."

Vol smirked at the mild jab. "And your classes start September 1st? The same as Hogwarts."

"Yep, so just under a month left." Harry confirmed.

Voldemort leered down at the boy. "I have some idea what we could do to pass the time."

A few hours later saw Harry passing over a list of his new classes to Voldemort over the chess board.

"And these are the classes you've chosen?" He asked.

"Yeah, unless there's something else you thought would be better?" Harry asked.

Voldemort shook his head at that. "No these make your curriculum fairly well balanced."

"I'll give them to Lu-Father in a bit then." Harry said, tucking the list back in his pocket.

"You're referring to him as 'father' now?" Voldemort asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting in the habit for school." Harry explained.

"That is good, the less people who question your relationship with Lucius, the less who are tempted to look into things. I don't want Dumbledore finding out any time soon where you are, much less trying to get you."

"Aw, you know even if he did find me I'd just come right back to you in an instant right?" Harry teased lightly, getting up to kneel at the older man's feet in order to assure him of his loyalty.

Voldemort smiled and let his hand fall atop Harry's head. "You'd better. I may be willing to let you go so you can finish your schooling but I'm not sharing your time any more than needed." Voldemort told him possessively.

"Mr. Dumbledore, we are simply asking what became of Mr. Thomas M Riddle who was assigned to your care 50 years ago." The Ministry official pointed out. His name placard gleamed viciously at Dumbledore, declaring the man to be 'Alexander Henny'.

Albus fidgeted in his seat, not bothering to point out that he was leaving out all of his titles. He felt certain that soon enough he would be loosing some, if not all, of those titles anyway.

"I'm not sure what to tell you though." Albus replied. "He graduated and I haven't heard from him since. I assumed he was still alive. Has something happened that I should be made aware of?" He tried misdirecting the official.

"Not that I myself have been made aware of, but that is not the point of our meeting. The point is to ascertain what level of concern you have been placing on the young witches and wizards in your care. Mr. Riddle was simply the first documented case we've found lacking any further documentation of his life."

Dumbledore accidentally sighed in relief and could have smacked himself when he saw the official's eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Bradshaw!" The official called out. Immediately another official came in. He was a tall man, with short brown hair and blue eyes that eyed Dumbledore with no end of mistrust. He strode gracefully across the room to the first man, holding a vial of what Dumbledore could only assume was vertiserum.

"Now see here, there's no reason to do anything drastic now." Dumbledore tried to reason with them.

"Given the circumstances surrounding Mr. Potter's upbringing, there certainly is reason, making this not the least bit drastic." Henny told him. "Bradshaw, would you mind witnessing this with me?" He asked and Bradshaw nodded.

"Now, we can do with after petrifying you, or you can take the dose on your own. Your choice?" Henny asked and Dumbledore opened his mouth resignedly for Bradshaw to tip the vial over.

"First question, what is your full name?"

Dumbledore didn't know who asked the question. That was one thing he hated about this particular potion. It made whoever was under its effect unaware of the majority of their surroundings, only aware of questions asked of them and compelling the victim to answer truthfully.

"Albus _Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he answered dutifully._

_"__How old are you?"_

_"__156 years old as of last week." He replied._

_"__In relation to the case against your guardianship of Mr. Harry Potter, were you aware of how he was treated at his relatives?"_

_"__I was aware he was unhappy, I was not aware of any abuse though." He answered truthfully._

_"__And in the case of Mr. Thomas Riddle, are you aware of his current state?"_

_Dumbledore struggled to remain silent, but failed hopelessly._

_"__Yes."_

_"__And what is his current state?"_

_"__He is alive." Dumbledore told him._

_"__And his mental state, are you aware of that?"_

_"__Yes, he is insane." Dumbledore closed his eyes in shame._

_"__Insane?" That was a vague enough question that Dumbledore was thankfully able to remain silent for the time being._

_"__If you are aware of his mental instability, have you checked him into some kind of facility?"_

_"__I can't." Dumbledore defended himself while answering the question. He hoped that meant the potion was wearing off. He could only hope._

_"__Why can't you?"_

_Damn. "He became the Dark Lord Voldemort." Two gasps were heard and Dumbledore hung his head in further shame._

_"__Thomas Marvolo Riddle became You-Know-Who?" He was asked for clarification._

_"__Yes."_

_"__Have you anything to say in your defense?"_

_"__I was a blind old fool, I thought he was happy at the orphanage, I did not think to look for any parents of his that might have lived and when word reached me that his father was alive I thought it best to leave personal affairs be. Even when he grew up in Slytherin, recruiting followers, I thought it only a phase. If only I had known what he would grow into, I would have done it all differently."_

_His eyes begged the two men he couldn't see to believe him but he couldn't tell their reactions._

_"__Mr. Dumbledore, there will be a trial in regards to this new information, an owl will bring you further information within the week. I have placed a tracking spell on you that will alert me immediately if you attempt to leave the country for any reason. Is there any part of what I have told you that you do not understand?" The voice was very notably cold and blank of any compassion._

_"__No, I understand." Dumbledore nodded._

_"__Bradshaw, the antidote" Henny, obviously, prompted._

_When he was released from the potion's effects, Dumbledore, unable to meet either man's eyes, quickly took his leave for Hogwarts, he had a feeling he had some packing to do._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Harry were walking through the train station to platform 9 ¾ through the throngs of muggles. Unfortunately since it would have been unsafe to allow apparation in the train station, the platform had been warded, and there was no fireplace in there, so the family made their way to the school train, dealing with the fact that they had to walk through the muggles to get there as they did every year._

_Harry wore a simple glamor, making his hair the same platinum blonde as the rest of his family and thinning his face a bit. He didn't do anything to hide the scar but his hair had grown and he'd used a temporary spell to fix his eyesight to he doubted anyone would think to look for the tell-tale scar, much less recognize him._

_"__What's this, not another one of you lot!" Harry turned his head and saw his friend, Ron, sneering at them._

_"__Shut your gob Weasley." Draco responded coolly, and nowhere near as loudly._

_"__Please tell me we don't have to deal with another one of you stuck up snobs this year." Ginny said, walking behind her brother. And didn't that just tickle, the girl who had a hero-worship thing over him was now pleading not to have to 'deal with' him._

_"__Goodness Draco, you have to deal with these hooligans every year?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I'm so glad Father had me enrolled elsewhere."_

_Draco sighed in a very put upon manner. "I wish I could go where you are so I didn't have to deal with them myself."_

_"__Now children, I believe the train will be leaving shortly." Lucius stepped up behind them, his presence effectively scaring off the two youngest Weasleys._

_"__Thank you Father, their presence was becoming most bothersome." Draco nodded._

_"__Becoming?" Harry prompted with a chuckle which Draco gladly shared._

_"__Now, now. I wasn't saying that for my own amusement, the train is about to pull out, and your school portkey activates in a few hours. Are you sure you're packed thoroughly?" He asked, glancing at Harry as he spoke._

_"__Yes Father, I'm packed. Have a good school year Draco." He said and clapped his brother on the back._

_"__You as well, I expect some kind of description of this school of yours in a letter." Draco told him, clapping Harry's shoulder back affectionately._

_Lucius looked on in pride. His sons were finally getting on together. It had taken most of the summer, and a lot of torture together to get to this point, but they finally got along._

_"__Have a good year Draco, and do remember to focus on your studies as much as your Quiditch practices." Lucius reminded him firmly._

_"__Yes Father, I will." Draco nodded and, with a quick hug for his mother, turned and boarded the train. The rest of the family stood and watched with other parents as the train pulled out a few minutes later._

_"__I will... miss you while you are away at school." Voldemort said to Harry when he got back home. The man had arrived mere moments after the train had left and the family had returned home._

_Harry smiled up at the man from his lap. Voldemort was now combing his fingers through Harry's hair with one hand while the other hand traced nonsense patterns on Harry's chest inside his robes. Occasionally Harry would arch upward with a quiet whimper but Voldemort never stopped or went beyond simply playing with the boy's chest._

_"__I... ah... I'm going to miss you too Vol." Harry responded._

_"__Please remember what I said earlier this summer. I would be very upset if I had to storm your school to defend my claim to your person." Voldemort told him with a sharp twist to Harry's left nipple._

_Harry cried out and nodded his head, unable to respond with words._

_Bags in hand, Harry arrived at Hemingway with the portkey necklace hanging around his neck. He looked out over the grounds. They looked the same as when he'd last been there, but there were so many more people now. And now just humans either, some of the other students had colorful tinges to their skin, others had talons instead of nails, quite a few had fangs, and every so often Harry could swear he saw someone with a tail._

_He'd known to expect some diversity in his new classmates, but he hadn't known just how diverse it would be. The letter that had arrived with his portkey had said he would be able to pick up his dorm assignment and class schedule upon arrival at desk set up in the courtyard so Harry shrunk his bags and pocketed them before trying to find his way back to the courtyard._

_"__Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry heard a deep chuckle from behind him and his guard went up immediately. He turned to find a rather human looking boy, maybe a year or two older than he was with shoulder length blood red hair as his most distinguishing characteristic._

_Harry narrowed his eyes at the newcomer in warning, not saying anything just yet._

_"__Oh, feisty, delicious!" The boy moved forward, and though his exact intent was unclear, Harry was certain it wasn't something he would be interested in._

_"__I would step back if I were you." Harry warned him simply, his eyes blazing with an eerie light._

_The other boy paused for a moment but moved forward resolutely._

_Harry shrugged. He'd warned him. With a quick snap of his fingers, Harry had the boy handing upside down with his head at Harry's eye level._

_"__I don't take kindly to unintelligent, uncivilized and uncreative come-on-s from lack witted imbeciles." Harry told him coolly. His time with Lucius had improved his vocabulary drastically and his odd relationship with Draco left his quite a bit of time to practice creative insults. "I will be leaving you upside down here, and if you can't get yourself down, well" here Harry shrugged. "Then I suppose you don't deserve to get down now do you?" He smirked at the outraged look on the other boy's face._

_Harry turned to walk off and then paused before turning back, the expression on his face making it seem as though he'd forgotten something._

_"__Oh yeah, I forgot!" Harry chirped and reached back to punch the boy in the nose, probably breaking his nose and with that Harry did walk away._

_As Harry gathered his school papers and turned from the desk to find another boy slowly clapping and when Harry caught his eye the other boy inclined his head, shaggy blonde hair falling into his bright purple eyes._

_"__And you are...?" Harry asked, not invitingly but not rude either._

_"__Name's Seth, Seth Fletcher, and I saw what you did earlier. Bravo. Chaos Mage, am I right?" Seth asked._

_Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I am, and what are you?"_

_"__My apologies, that was rude of me. I'm a wind demon." Seth replied, holding out his hand formally._

_Harry glanced briefly at the proffered hand before accepting it. "Harry Malfoy, and you know I'm a Chaos Mage already. Any idea who it was I just did that to, by the by Fletcher?"_

_They shook hands. "That was Jason Moore, an Irish demon that uses his hereditary magic to 'get lucky' all year with who knows how many guys and a few girls. Feel free to call me Seth too."_

_Harry snorted. "Well that's too bad for him. Even if I were more than a quarter Incubus I wouldn't touch that with someone else's cock. And I suppose you can call me Harry then."_

_"__Quarter Incubus? Well he's not going to take that rejection well then. Looks like you're in for an interesting year." Seth told Harry who promptly groaned. He couldn't get a calm year, could he?_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_"__Where do you suppose Harry is?" Hermione asked Ron once they'd gotten on the train, but when a huffing grunt was her only response she was fairly certain she could guess how Ron felt about Harry going missing._

_"__Bloody great git, running off. He's probably going to miss the feast, not being on the train." Ron grumbled._

_"__Ron, watch your language." Hermione chided him. "And besides, I'm worried about him, even if his best friend still isn't." She sniffed at him and opened her Charms textbook to read ahead._

_Ron only snorted at her derisively and propped himself against a corner in their compartment to fall asleep. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with the bookworm._

_Harry folded the bit of parchment and stuffed it in his pocket. This was his dorm and apparently he only had two roommates. Unshrinking his things, Harry saw only one bed with things next to it and put his bags next to the next bed. He didn't know these new boys though and before going off, he cast a few locking charms on his bags and trunk before leaving._

_He was curious to see if that Jason Moore fellow had managed to get down from where he'd left him._

_As Harry was leaving his dorm he ran into Seth who was exiting the dorm next to his._

_"__Hey Harry" Seth waved. "I'm going off to get a snack, wanna join?"_

_Harry shrugged. He could do with a snack. "Why not. I was going to see if Moore ever got down though, is it on the way?"_

_"__Yeah, come on I'll show you the way." Seth said and began to walk off with Harry trailing after him._

_"__So what's your schedule look like?" Seth asked as they were walking._

_Harry pulled the scrap of parchment out of his robes and studied it. "It looks like I have Dark Arts first thing in the morning." Harry said._

_"__What are you talking about? Classes don't start till next week for upper years. Only students in entry level go to classes during the first week." Seth told Harry._

_"__Then why are we here so early?" Harry asked._

_"__To get settled in, and to take and extra placement testing we didn't get to over the summer."_

_"__I signed up for a few classes after my testing, how would I go about getting any testing I needed done?" Harry asked._

_"__Just ask your core teacher." Seth told him. At Harry's blank look he explained. "For you it would be the teacher for Chaos Magic, Professor Hubert I believe it is." Harry nodded._

_"__I suppose I should find him then, and see if I need testing for Blood Magic, Care of Magical Creatures or Politics."_

_"__I know you don't need testing for Politics at least. I took that last year." Seth assured him._

_"__Well that's one less test I need to take." Harry smiled. "So how is the class if you took it last year?"_

_"__Pretty cool, it's actually more of a current events class with heavy political overtones though. Very useful." Seth told him._

_"__Oh, how so?" As he asked that he looked over and saw that indeed, Moore was still suspended upside down and the Irish demon glowered at Harry as they passed to which Harry only smirked._

_"__Well you mostly look into the new laws being passed in whatever country or even world and look at how it would effect preexisting laws and how likely it is to go into effect, and why it did or didn't." Seth told him, also seeing Moore hanging upside down and making a face at Harry. He chuckled briefly._

_"__Wait, you said worlds, as in other worlds. We learn about politics in multiple worlds?" Harry asked. This course might be a lot harder than he'd anticipated, but monumentally more useful._

_"__Yeah, it's really useful and most students take it their first or second year here so you're probably going to have a few younger classmates." Seth warned him._

_"__I don't really care about that, but I do think the class will be really useful." Harry mused, trailing off at the though._

_"__So have you met your roommates?" Seth asked, changing the subject._

_"__No, one of them left their things in the dorm but the other one hadn't gotten in yet I guess." Harry theorized._

_"__Wouldn't it just be hilarious if Moore was your other roommate?" Seth suggested with a laugh._

_Harry groaned. "Please don't even joke about things like that. Knowing my luck, now he will be my other roommate."_

_Seth just continued to chuckle at the idea though._

_"__Mr. Fletcher was correct, there is no testing required for placement in Politics, though you will need to take a written test for both Blood Magic and Care of Magical Creatures." Professor Hubert told Harry later that day._

_Harry nodded. "I'd figured as much. When can I schedule a test for those?" He asked._

_"__No scheduling needed. If you're free now the written tests were already put together for you when you signed up at the Headmaster's request." The professor told him, pulling two stacks of paper from a drawer in his desk._

_"__I suppose I should get it out of the way now and take the time after to get to know my way to and from my classes." Harry said, taking the tests._

_"__I'll see you later Harry, no doubt since our dorms are right next to each other." Seth waved and left Harry to his testing._

_"__Well Harry it looks as though you've tested into the first year classes for both Blood Magic and Care of Magical Creatures." Professor Hubert informed him._

_Harry sighed. He'd expected as much with Blood Magic but he'd hoped that even with as off as Hagrid had been, his teaching would have been more up to snuff. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearing 6:30pm just as his stomach decided to make its presence known._

_"__Dinner is served from 5-8 in the Dinning Hall, I trust you remember where that is?" The professor prompted with a grin._

_Harry grinned right back. "Yes sir, and thank you."_

_As Harry hurried out of the classroom he bumped into another student, this one far less human looking than Seth. His skin had a blue tinge to it and his tail puffed out alarmingly when Harry bumped into him. If Harry had thought Draco's and Lucius's eyes like silver, it was nothing compared to this person's. Even Draco and Lucius had flecks of blue in their eyes. But this guy, he didn't even have any irises, Harry noted absently, just truly silver eyes._

_"__Hey, watch it!" The boy yelled out as he toppled over backwards._

_"__Oh hell, I'm sorry." Harry rushed forward to help him up. "Are you okay?"_

_The boy brushed off his black slacks and blood red shirt. Harry wondered why only teachers and a select few other students wore robes. He was starting to feel out of place with them._

_"__I'm fine you oaf, just watch where you're going."_

_Harry huffed. "Well fine, I apologized anyway." Harry turned on his heal and walked off to the Dining Hall for some dinner, not looking back._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_A/N: There is attempted rape in this chapter. Oral rape is committed. If you don't like that, don't read it._

_Harry ambled into his dorm room a few hours later, having enjoyed dinner in the Dining Hall with Seth at one of the many tables. He'd enjoyed the fact that no one was separated by what house they were in or forced to group according to age. He'd noticed quite a few demons who'd been sitting together away from everyone else, but that had been about the extent of the separation._

_He was about to start peeling off his clothing when he noticed the curtains were drawn on both other beds. It looked like he'd missed the opportunity to see his new roommates so far, maybe he'd meet them in the morning._

_Pulling his own curtains shut behind him, Harry nodded off very quickly._

_*SEX (ORAL RAPE) SCENE*_

_Harry lay in bed, tied up with silk scarves with a blindfold around his eyes. He tugged on his arms fruitlessly and growled in frustration. Where was he? And more importantly, who had tied him up? Because they were in a lot of trouble when he got free._

_"__Well, well, well, it looks like you finally got here." A voice echoed throughout the room. Harry could almost recognize it but in his desperation to escape he just couldn't place it._

_"__Whoever you are, you'd better let me go right now!" Harry yelled at his captor._

_"__Oh I don't think I will. You see, no one refuses me, do you understand? No one!" And Harry suddenly recognized the voice as belonging to the boy, Moore, he'd left hanging upside down earlier that day._

_"__Moore you bastard! Let me go or I swear" Harry began to threaten._

_"__You'll what?" Moore taunted. "Struggle more at me?" He laughed derisively._

_Harry paused, knowing it would get more of Moore's attention if he stopped moving. "No, but I don't think you'll enjoy what happens after I do get free, much less what will happen when word reaches my boyfriend."  
><em> 

_"__Oh now I'm really scared." Moore said sarcastically. "The little boy is threatening to tell the big bad boyfriend on me. Well don't worry, I'll be safe from the boyfriend. By the time I'm done with you, you won't have a boyfriend anymore, you'll just be a pathetic extension of my cock." And something about the malicious tone he used had shivers of unease going through Harry._

_"__Oh no," Harry argued anyway. "You see when I'm through with you, you'll be wishing for death. He'll just be so blinded with rage he'll kill you without realizing the mercy he'll be granting you." Harry told him with a far sight more bravado than he really felt. Well, he had been a Gryffindor after all._

_"__Is that so?" Moore asked. "Well then I'd better make sure you're begging me for it then, hadn't I?" Moore promised and Harry could hear him moving forward until he was beside Harry's head. The sound of a zip being pulled told Harry exactly what Moore was doing. "Open your mouth." He commanded._

_Resolutely Harry clamped his mouth shut._

_"__Now, now, that isn't very nice of you." Moore tsk-ed and literally slapped Harry across the face with his dick. "Now I said, open your mouth."  
><em> 

_Still Harry refused, though he was fairly certain he would have a bruise on his cheek now. The boy's cock wasn't small and the slap had actually stung a fair bit._

_Moore sighed in a very put upon manner. "I can see we're going to have to start this the hard way then." And Harry heard him turn and walk a few feet away before returning. There was only so long Harry could wrestle against the other boy as he forced an O-Ring gag into Harry's mouth and before long it was secured._

_"__Obviously I won't be able to trust you not to bite." Moore commented lightly, as though it didn't matter one way or another and slapped Harry in the face again with his cock for good measure. "I don't like it when my pets fight me. I'm not nice to pets that fight me either." He told Harry. "You want me to be nice to you don't you?"_

_Harry knew with his mouth forced into the shape it was that he wouldn't be able to respond verbally. The only way he was going to be able to properly reply was by nodding or shaking his head so he shook his head fervently._

_"__You don't?" Moore feigned shock. "Well then I suppose I shan't be nice then." He said cryptically. Harry had no time to wonder what he meant before the boy took advantage of the O-Ring he'd forced onto Harry and began brutally raping his mouth._

_Harry gagged repeatedly throughout the experience trying desperately to force his mouth shut or block the dick by flattening his tongue against the hole in his mouth. But nothing worked and his struggles only seemed to encourage Moore to be more brutal with him. Every time he tried to close his mouth the metal of the gag would creak and Moore would pull his dick out and slap Harry again. Finally Harry gave up, recognizing that the metal wouldn't give and he was just hurting himself in the long run. He would still get out and beat the hell out of the Irish demon._

_"__There's a good boy," Moore commented condescendingly with a pat to Harry's head. He slowed his thrusts and Harry stopped gagging at every thrust. He sighed in relief._

_"__Isn't this so much nicer now that you've stopped fighting me?" Moore asked. Harry could only assume it was a rhetorical question since he couldn't nod or shake his head with the dick in his mouth. "Now I'm going to take off my cock ring and come down that pretty little throat and you are going to drink every last drop. Do you understand?" Moore asked, pulling out._

_Harry kept his head still, thinking of what he could do to escape without the offending organ in his mouth now but nothing came to mind._

_Taking his silence as some sort of offense, Moore grabbed his chin harshly. "I asked, do you understand?" He prompted and forced Harry's head up and down. "Good." And then the cock was back and almost immediately Harry felt it explode in his mouth, a river of cum erupting from the tip. Harry couldn't stop his throat from convulsing, swallowing most of the atrocious liquid before Moore pulled out._

_*SEX SCENE OVER*_

_"__Now lets see if my pet was good and drank all his treat." Moore chuckled and Harry heard him leaning over to look when he spat the cum at the boys face._

_"__You'll pay for that you little shit!" Moore growled and punched Harry in the stomach. "Let's see how much you enjoy being left like this. No classes this week, I wonder if anyone will even be looking for you, or even know where to look." The sadistic tone he took scared Harry a bit, and he thanked Merlin he was still blindfolded and Moore wouldn't see how frightened he was at the moment._

_Harry heard the door slam shut as Moore left him naked, tied up, blindfolded and gagged on his bed._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_Harry was just beginning to toy with the thought of trying to get in contact with Voldemort using their connection when he heard someone coming into the dorm. He flinched. He should have known that Moore wouldn't stay away for too long. He shivered in fright and cursed himself silently for allowing Moore to see him affected so. He deliberately calmed himself and forced himself to face his captor once more, waiting for whatever was to come._

_But his resolution faded to shock and horror when he heard a gasp from the doorway. In his time to himself he'd just come to the logical conclusion that Moore was his roommate, he hadn't given any thought to his other roommate. And now whoever it was had seen him in the state, he could have died of embarrassment._

_Whoever it was rushed forward to him and undid the silk ropes around his ankles and then his wrists. As soon as his hands were free he began to undo the gag and then the blindfold._

_"__Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry chanted as soon as he could speak. When he looked up to his savior he saw the same boy he'd bumped into the previous day, with blue skin. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and another pair of black slacks, and Harry noticed that his outfit made his light blue complexion stand out almost as well as his red shirt had the day before._

_"__Did Moore do this to you?" The boy asked. There was no emotion in his voice and Harry couldn't tell from his eyes what he felt since he had no irises._

_Harry nodded and brought his knees up to his chest to hide his nudity. The other boy noticed this and looked around quickly, noticing Harry's cloak on the back of a nearby chair and handing it to Harry. Harry took his cloak gratefully with a nod of thanks and covered himself fully._

_"__He'll be back any time now." Harry whispered._

_The other boy frowned and his face seemed to transform into something vicious, something Harry imagined belonged on Moore's face. "Let him come back." The boy snarled._

_Harry started at the sound._

_"__I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The boy apologized and sat on the other end of the bed._

_Harry was silent, staring down at himself._

_"__Did he..." The other boy trailed off, his implication clear._

_Harry shook his head violently. "No, thank Merlin, but I think he was going to when he got back." Harry bit out angrily._

_"__Do you want to leave now or wait with me for him to come back?" The boy asked._

_Harry thought about it. "Stay here." He replied. He would have his closure. The other boy simply nodded at Harry decision._

_"__Why are you...?" Harry asked._

_The boy shifted uneasily but answered. "I loved him once." He told Harry simply. "I loved him and I thought he loved me too. He denied it but I didn't believe it so I cast a spell so that by demon law we would be wed. When I told him though I realized I'd been deluding myself, believing he loved me. He proved me wrong."_

_Harry furrowed his brow. "How did he do that?" He realized immediately just how invasive that question might have been and hurried to say "if it's not too much trouble, that is."_

_The boy shook his head. "Everyone in the school already knows. The only law forcing demons to marry is if one of them is... pregnant. He knew I'd cast a spell to become pregnant without telling him and he... he beat me until I miscarried."_

_Harry looked at the other boy wide eyed. "That's horrible. How could he do that?"_

_He sighed. "He's not nice. He's a demon and demons aren't fluffy bunnies after all."_

_"__But shouldn't he have gotten expelled for doing something like that?" Harry asked._

_"__Not since I tried to trap him in a marriage." The boy ground out. "His father made it abundantly clear to me that if I tried to take action against him, I would have been expelled as well."_

_"__Oh, that's horrible. But you loved him; you were only trying to stay with someone you loved." Harry said._

_He nodded. "I did, once, but no more." Despite the firm tone he used though Harry was almost certain he heard a trace of longing in his voice._

_Harry wasn't sure what to say then, but he opened his mouth to say something, anything so he didn't sound like a complete ass, but he shut it with an audible snap when the doorknob started to turn. Both boys turned their full attention to the doorway as Moore walked in._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_Dumbledore sat at his desk with his fingers steepled in front of him. Corey and Dana were sitting in front of him, very bored expressions on their faces. The Ministry had yet to get in contact with him about the case of his guardianship of Tom Riddle and he couldn't tell if that was because they were gathering more and more evidence, or because they planned to drop it. He hoped it was the latter, but he feared it was the former. In any event though he had a school year to plan and a DADA professor or two to hire for the year._

_"__And you two want to apply for the position, why?" He asked. There was only a week left before school started, and he couldn't afford to be too picky, but he was still concerned. Those two hadn't shown any interest in joining his staff until that morning which was highly suspicious._

_"__Because we love children." Corey told him with a straight face._

_"__And I'm barren." Dana supplied brightly._

_Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the pair._

_"__The children are out future." Corey pointed out._

_"__We want a hand in shaping that future." Dana added._

_The second eyebrow went up._

_Corey and Dana shrugged. "We're bored, and this would give us something to do for the time being." Dana said._

_Dumbledore sighed. He supposed he had no choice at this point._

_"__You're hired." He told them._

_When the door opened and Harry saw Moore walk door, his confident swagger faltered when he saw Harry out of his restraints, sitting with the other boy._

_"__What do we have here?" Moore paused at the door. "My two favorite pets waiting for me, how nice." He sneered._

_"__Moore, you bastard." The blue boy greeted him with a glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_"__I would think you of all people know how I feel about being told no." Moore smiled condescendingly._

_"__Yeah well you were a bastard and wouldn't take no for an answer." Harry pointed out angrily. "Besides, I have a boyfriend."_

_Moore snorted derisively. "A boyfriend, and what kind of demon is he? I'd be willing to wager you can do much better."_

_"__He's not a demon," Harry told him. "But I love him." As he said it he realized it was the truth. He loved Voldemort. How fucked up was that? He loved the man who'd killed his parents._

_At first he'd just wanted to join him so he could escape the Dursley's, and yeah the man was definitely sexy in his new body. He'd been willing to do things with him that he wouldn't have been able to do with others, either because he was the Boy-Who-Lived or for whatever other reason. With Voldemort he wouldn't be judged, wouldn't be criticized for his choices. With Voldemort he could be himself and not care what others had to say about it. Even if some of the Death Eaters would have wanted to say anything to him, they wouldn't dare for fear of angering Voldemort. Something about that had reassured Harry throughout the summer and over the time they'd spent being intimate, Harry had apparently come to love him. He smiled. He loved Voldemort. Maybe it was OK too._

_"__Not a demon?" Moore mocked. "Pathetic!"_

_"__He is not pathetic!" Harry shouted. "At least he doesn't have to resort to tying people up to get some." He snubbed the boy._

_"__Yeah I'm sure he doesn't, after all he's got you to spread your legs for him, doesn't he." Harry flushed at the insinuation._

_"__You bastard." Harry whispered vehemently. "I hope you get expelled for this."_

_Moore laughed. "Yeah right. I'm sure my father will take care of everything." He turned to the blue skinned boy then. "You remember my father don't you?"_

_The other boy grimaced at the reminder but then puffed himself up. "You may have been able to get your father to weasel you out of trouble after what you did to me, but there's no way you'll get away with what you've done now." He assured him menacingly._

_"__You just tell yourself that if it makes you feel better." Moore smirked at them. "My fun for the day is over," and he gave both of them a once over. "It looks like you two might be having your own fun though. Enjoy. But remember what I said, I don't take no for an answer and I __**will**__get what I want in the end." With that threat delivered, Moore left._

_Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding._

_"__Well thank goodness that's over." The other boy said and Harry nodded his agreement._

_"__Hey um, I know this is going to sound like a weird question, but..." Harry looked off to the side, not meeting the other boy's eyes._

_"__Yes?" He asked Harry._

_"__I know I met you briefly the other day and all, when we bumped into one another." Harry started._

_"__About that, sorry for being so grouchy. I'd just realized Moore was my roommate and I was in a mood." He explained._

_"__No problem" Harry conceded. "Actually I was going to say, I didn't know your name."_

_The other boy stared at Harry strangely for a second before holding out his hand. "Marshal Hawthorn" he said._

_Harry took the hand. "Harry Malfoy" he replied._

_"__Nice to meet you Malfoy." Marshal said._

_"__Harry please, especially after today." Harry pointed out._

_"__Marshal then please." He responded._

_"__Nice to meet you as well Marshal."_

_Dumbledore groaned at the Ministry's timing. He'd received his missive barely an hour after hiring the new DADA professors._

_And his summons was scheduled on the same day that classes started too. What else could go wrong?_

_Sirius banged his head against the table in the Dining Room. Kreacher had, once again, managed to twist his words into something barely resembling what he'd originally ordered, and now he had a dinner of mashed... something. It really looked like mashed garbage to Sirius._

_He was about ready to put his head through a wall be was going so crazy. On second thought, he was more than prepared to put Dumbledore's head through the wall. The man was constantly telling him that that everything was going fine, everything was under control, and more importantly that he needed to stay put._

_And now Harry was missing and Dumbledore wasn't telling him anything about what was going on with the boy. He hadn't even told Sirius Harry was missing, he'd had to overhear it from another Order Member. Sirius was just glad that he'd left Harry enough money that so long as he was able to get to the bank, he was well off. Sirius just hoped that Harry was able to get to the bank and not abducted or incapacitated._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_Sirius grinned. The goblins, who didn't care if you were a convict, a felon on the run or a fish, if something happened with your account, they let you know. They'd sent him a letter to let him know that Harry had indeed taken hold of the account he'd left him. So Sirius at least knew that Harry wasn't being held captive._

_From the was Dumbledore had spoken it had sounded like Harry had been abducted but now it was seeming more like he'd simply run away. But why would he do that? Or maybe he had been abducted and he'd just gotten free. He wasn't too sure yet. But he wasn't sure he should tell Dumbledore about this development either way._

_"__Kreacher!" He called out and the disgruntled elf appeared with a pop._

_"__What can Kreacher do for blood traitor master?" The elf barely bowed._

_"__Kreacher, I want you to burn this letter. I want you to scatter the ashes. I want you not to give the ashes to anyone. I want you not to tell anyone about this letter. I want you not to read this letter. I want you not to do anything with the letter other than to burn it and then scatter its ashes and I want you not to make any attempt to inform anyone of its existence." Sirius said, covering all his bases with the psychotic elf._

_Kreacher grumbled to himself darkly as he snatched the letter from Sirius and disappeared with another pop._

_Dumbledore paced his office for possibly the hundredth time that morning. Today was his trial regarding Voldemort's upbringing. He wouldn't even get the chance to see how Corey and Dana acted in class like he'd been planning to. Oh well, they were Order Members, they shouldn't be too bad. He hoped._

_"__Mr. Albus Dumbledore, is it true that you were the guardian of Mr. Harry James Potter?"_

_"__Yes." He hadn't been expecting that question._

_"__And is it true that you placed him in a home found to be unfit? That you repeatedly returned him to that home though he asked you not to?"_

_"__Yes." Oh shit, he saw where this was going now._

_"__And were you the guardian or Mr. Thomas Marvolo Riddle?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__And when Mr. Riddle repeatedly asked not to be returned to his residence at the orphanage he lived at, you sent him back anyway?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__And when you found young Mr. Riddle's father was alive, did you attempt to inform him?"_

_"__I did not."_

_"__When Mr. Riddle was growing up in Slytherin, and he began gathering followers, did you do anything to dissuade him from his path to becoming a Dark Lord?"_

_"__Objection, Mr. Dumbledore had no way of knowing that the path he was on would lead Mr. Riddle to becoming the Dark Lord."_

_"__Sustained."_

_"__Mr. Dumbledore, when Mr. Riddle was gathering followers growing up did you do anything to steer him towards the light?"_

_"__I gave him Head Boy status."_

_"__And when it became clear that he was going to follow the path he did, what did you do?"_

_"__I tried to fight him."_

_"__You didn't try to have him institutionalized?"_

_"__No."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__By the time I realized what he was doing it was too late. He was already too powerful to incapacitate and he wouldn't go willingly."_

_"__So you clearly weren't paying enough attention?"_

_"__Objection."_

_"__Sustained."_

_"__Now, do you admit to using similar guardianship techniques with Mr. Potter as you did with Mr. Riddle?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__So you did something to someone when you knew the last time you did it it resulted in a Dark Lord?"_

_"__Yes."_

_"__So you were trying to make Mr. Potter into another Dark Lord?"_

_"__No."_

_"__Mr. Dumbledore, you just admitted to raising Mr. Potter the same way you raised Mr. Riddle. Why would you think he would grow up any differently?"_

_"__I suppose I didn't really think about it."_

_"__That much is obvious."_

_"__Mr. Albus Dumbledore, you have been found innocent of attempting to raise Mr. Potter into a Dark Lord. You have been found guilty of child neglect in regards to both Mr. Potter and Mr. Riddle. It has been decided that you shall be stripped of all titles and authorities, including those you hold with Hogwarts. Mrs. Minerva McGonagle as Deputy Headmistress will be promoted to Headmistress. You have been sentence to 3 years of Azkaban prison after which point your mental faculties will be looked over by St. Mungo's staff of mind healers and if you are found to be fully functioning you will be released back into society."_

_Harry trudged up to the Headmaster's office; Marshal was walking with him. He had to tell the headmaster what had happened earlier, and he knew the earlier he told him the more credible he was and the more likely it was something could be done about it, but that didn't make it any more comfortable._

_"__Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Hawthorn, a pleasure to see you both. Though it looks from your faces as though something is wrong, care to tell me what that is?" Headmaster Forbes waved them towards some seats._

_"__Professor Forbes, it's about Jason Moore." Marshal started._

_"__Mr. Hawthorn, I thought you said you weren't going to have action taken against Mr. Moore?" Joseph prompted._

_"__He's not. I am." Harry spoke up._

_Joseph perked up. "Oh, what did Mr. Moore do that you would have action taken against him?"_

_"__He... he was going to rape me." Harry said, closing his eyes._

_Joseph frowned. "He 'was going to'?"_

_"__Harry was tied up, naked, gagged and blindfolded when I walked into the dorm sir." Marshal offered._

_"__And did anything occur before Mr. Hawthorn found you Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"__He tried to hit on me when I got to school and I left him upside down and he... he told me he didn't take no for an answer. He told me to. He told me to suck him and when I didn't he forced this weird gag onto me that kept my mouth open and he made me anyway." Harry choked out._

_"__Well then, I hate to ask this, but is there any evidence left? Any traces of what he did on your person perhaps?" Joseph looked decidedly uncomfortable asking that._

_"__Um, I accidentally swallowed some of it." Harry suggested. "Is there some way of magically identifying something in my stomach?"_

_"__No, but since it sounds like you came up here shortly after the incident, I would suggest vomiting so that we might gain proof that way. I'll also need to document any marking he may have left on you. You said you were tied up?"_

_"__With silk scarves sir, there were no marks." Harry grumbled but stood anyway, prepared to vomit if that's what it took._

_"__Do you have something I could vomit into sir?" Joseph promptly conjured a bucket for Harry who shoved a finger down his throat and vomited quickly. He shook his head when he was finished. "God I hate doing that."_

_Joseph took the bucked after also conjuring a few nose-plugs for everyone. "You seem rather proficient at it though. May I ask why?"_

_"__Long story" Harry dismissed it carelessly and turned to leave. "Is there anything else you need Headmaster?"_

_"__No, I will contact you when I need anything further. Hopefully this matter will be resolved by the time classes start. In the meantime I will have Mr. Moore moved to a solitary room so he will not be bothering either of you."_

_"__Thank you sir." Harry nodded and Marshal stood as well to leave._

_"__I'm sure you're glad Mr. Moore will be taken care of." Marshal faltered._

_"__I'm glad that what happened to Harry will be acted upon." He replied diplomatically and hurried out of the office._


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_As Harry and Marshal were walking down back to their dormitory they ran into Seth coming out of his._

_"__Hey Harry, what are you doing with Hawthorn?" Seth asked by way of greeting._

_"__Hey Seth, this is Marshal Hawthorn, my roommate. Marshal this is Seth Fletcher. I met him earlier yesterday." Harry introduced the two._

_"__Hey Fletcher." Marshal nodded politely._

_"__Hawthorn, how ya doing?" Fletcher nodded back. "So who's your other roommate Harry?"_

_Harry shook his head. "Marshal is my only roommate."_

_Seth furrowed his brow. "I thought you said you had two roommates."_

_"__I did, but now I don't." Harry said tersely._

_"__There was a bit of an incident with Moore." Marshal said briefly._

_"__I blame you for that you know?" Harry said to Seth. "If you hadn't jinxed me, I wouldn't have gotten Moore for a roommate." He mock glared at the wind demon._

_Seth laughed a bit at that. "Oh really, it's my fault is it?"_

_It irritated Harry a bit that Seth was laughing at what had happened, even though he'd been trying to act as though it hadn't affected him in the least. He reminded himself firmly that Seth didn't know what had actually happened though and he had no intention of telling him. From the look on Marshal's face, he also didn't appreciate the laughter but it looked like he was respecting Harry's right to privacy by not spilling the beans._

_"__Well I still need to gather my summer work and turn it in. I'll leave you two alone then." Marshal said, taking his leave._

_"__Shit! Summer work! I still need to turn mine in! I'll see you later Harry." Seth ran off to turn in his summer assignments._

_Left alone, Harry knew he had to send a letter._

_Dear Vol,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well. I've made a few friends here at school, one of them is a wind demon and I'm not sure what the other one is, only that he has blue skin and a tail. Do you have any idea what he could be? I feel kind of rude just asking. I did meet one other guy, an Irish demon named Jason Moore. He was going to be one of my roommates until this morning. He's got an ego the size of your army I swear, and when he tried to hit on me he wouldn't take no for an answer._

_Anyway, he should be getting expelled by week's end for tying me up and attempting rape. Thankfully my other roommate, the one I mentioned with blue skin and a tail, came in and freed me. I just thought you might want to know that JASON MOORE will be out of the school by Monday morning._

_How's my family doing? I haven't seen them in so long, I miss the quality family time Draco and I had been spending with them._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Dear Draco,_

_I've gotten to school all well and good, there are such interesting people here. Quite a few of the students here seem to be demons. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm sending an ex-roommate of mine over to Voldemort soon. Yeah, I know, I've been here less than a full day and I already have an ex-roommate. Impressive, eh? My luck held out again and the first person I didn't get along with turned out to be a roommate with an ego problem. Give the Dursley's my best._

_Harry_

_Harry tied the letters up and went to the owlrey to send them off. He felt no remorse for setting Moore up on the front line for vengeance. If everyone was right then Moore's daddy would just get his son out of trouble even if he did get expelled. And Harry wanted revenge. Moore thought he was just bluffing when he said he'd be wishing for death. Well as long as Voldemort had a bit of time to consider things, he wouldn't jump off the handle and Moore would be wishing for death within minutes of his expulsion._

_"__What are we going to do now that he's in prison?" Molly Weasley fretted, bustling about the kitchen of Grimauld Place._

_"__Well we can't just disband, that's for damned sure." Moody grumbled from his spot at the table._

_Sirius just sat at his place in a corner off to the side where no one paid him any mind, thinking. Dumbledore had been the Secret Keeper for this place, and now that he was in prison he wasn't about to be giving away his address any time soon. No one bothered to ask Sirius if they could keep using his place. Hell no one had ever actually asked if they could use this place to begin with, much less when Dumbledore was sent away._

_"__No one's suggesting we disband Moody, so just shut the bloody hell up about that already. As often as you say shite like that one might infer that __**you**__were suggesting we disband." Snape snarled from where he sat._

_Oh yeah, that was another thing Sirius couldn't stand. Snape still had access to his family home. HIS home and Snivellus had unlimited access._

_"__Shouldn't we still be looking for Harry?" Remus pointed out. Thank Merlin for Remus, always knowing the right thing to calm Sirius down. Maybe the Order did have full access to his family home but they were still looking for Harry._

_"__I think we have a bit more pressing matters to attend to Lupin." Snape sneered._

_Well there went the calm._

_"__Oh yeah Snape, let's forget about the boy who's supposed to save us all, lets focus on the old man who was __**supposed**__to have been training him. And we all saw how well that was going. Last time he saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he barely escaped on luck." Sirius pointed out snidely._

_"__Bloody mutt, you're just getting sentimental over you goddamned godson." Snape taunted him._

_"__Now Snape, he does have a point." Arthur pointed out calmly._

_"__I don't care if he has the bloody Space Needle for a point." Snape ground out._

_That tore it, Sirius fumed silently. As soon as everyone was out of his house, he was setting up some more wards. He was sick and tired of everyone dropping in, unannounced and unwelcome at all hours. The Fidellus Charm may have been the most powerful warding spell for people on the up and up, but he was a Black, and he knew there were far more powerful wards a child could do if they were willing to spill a little blood._

_Maybe if he had the place safe enough he would be able to get in contact with Harry and let him know it was safe he would be able to visit and Sirius could help train him. Any way Sirius could keep Harry safe, especially from Voldemort, he was all for it._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_Sirius grinned. Stupid blighters wouldn't know what hit 'em next time they tried to come into his home. If they tried to floo in they would only end up right back in their own fireplace but if they tried to apparate in, then they were going to end up in a snowdrift in Russia where he'd already set up some anti-apparation wards. The only way in was through the redirection of his house wards or by walking and the only way out was by walking. It was a special bit of warding specific to the Black family and instructions could only be found in a single old tome that constantly moved throughout the library._

_Dumbledore had impressed upon him the need to seclusion, and thankfully he'd thought to have a tab set up with a magical grocer with what little money Dumbledore had thought he would need for food. Fortunately for him, that stipend including food for the entire Order, and now it was just him._

_A pop sounded behind him and Sirius turned to see Kreacher. "Master has gotten rid of the nasty bird people?" Kreacher asked._

_Sirius stared at the elf's odd behavior for a second before deciding to answer. "Yes, the Oder of the Pheonix will no longer be residing here Kreacher. You will be providing food only for me, no one else save possibly one or two others." He said thinking of Remus and Harry._

_"__Yes Master." Kreacher said and popped away without even glaring or mumbling something about blood traitors. It was almost a pleasant conversation._

_Now he just needed to get in contact with Remus and find out where he stood on this situation and then contact Harry and let him know that the house was safe and open to him._

_Dear Harry,_

_You will let me know if that Irish twit tries anything again. Let me know anything you learn about this Jason Moore fellow, where in Ireland he's from, what kind of demon he is, things like that. The torture I will inflict on him will be much more effective if I know more about him._

_Aside from that are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to come home? I thought this school would be safer for you. If I knew it would put you in any kind of danger going there I never would have suggested it. Say the word and you'll be brought home and tutored here. And set up some damned wards!_

_Write back soon,_

_Vol_

_Dear Harry,_

_Damn your luck held true. What the hell happened that you have an ex-roommate already or do I even want to know? I'm afraid I don't have quite the patience you do with your family, they've been quite trying. I'm not sure about the guard, but I know my patience has run out quite a few times when dealing with them. I'm sure I'm not good company for the poor people, I'm sure they'd be happy to meet this Moore fellow. They do seem to share the same opinion of you, perhaps they can reconcile their differences with you together._

_Draco_

_Harry smirked at the two letters. It sounded like he would get to help torture Moore with the Dursleys when he got home for the holidays, or the next weekend he bothered to visit. All things considered he was probably going to be visiting home this weekend just so he could help out with the kidnapping and torture._

_In the meantime he had one more letter, though it didn't have a return address. He wondered briefly who had sent it since Dumbledore had been forbidden to contact him and any of his friends trying to ask after him would have written their name on the corner of the envelope._

_After checking the letter for any jinxes or curses he opened it._

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I haven't been in contact with you recently, and for that I am incredibly sorry. I just got word from Gringotts that you've taken control of the vault I left you many years ago. I'm so happy you're not being held captive or whatever else Dumbledore was trying to convince me of. Are you okay? Are you safe? If not, now that Dumbledore is in Azkaban I took control of my house again and its safer than it ever was before. None of the people Dumbledore associated with are allowed back in without my say so._

_I want you to know that you're always welcome here at Gimauld Place with me. Whoever you've been hiding out with is also welcome with my gratitude for keeping you safe. I love you Harry and I want you safe, always. If you're safe where you are, then by all means stay where you are. If not, I hope you feel welcome with me._

_Love,_

_Snuffles_

_Harry was still staring at the letter in his hands wide eyed with shock. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle this. It was Sirius after all, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to trust him. Deciding that if he didn't know what to do, maybe Lucius would, he set down to write a letter to Lucius and write one back to Vol._

_Dear Vol,_

_I'm fine now, the Headmaster has already moved Moore out of my rooms and in separate rooms so he won't be able to do something like that to anyone else. Though that security for other students could easily be turned against him, I'm not sure though if the Portkey I'm sending you is still active but even if it's not, you might still be able to figure out how to reactivate it. I'll send you another letter when I know when I know where his new rooms are._

_I do still want to stay here for the time being. It seems like a great school and most of the people I've met are either fairly nice or mostly just indifferent. I was hoping I'd be able to join you with whatever you have planned and since I can go home on weekends, can we do it then?_

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_Dear Father,_

_School is going well, I'm sure you've heard from both Draco and Voldemort. I just got a letter from my godfather, Sirius Black. I'm sending it along with this one so I won't paraphrase anything detrimentally but I was wondering what your thoughts were on this. I don't know if it's okay to talk to him, to let him know what's going on in my life. I miss him, but I don't know if it would be safe, for either of us. Please help?_

_Harry_

_P.S. Can you send a book on wards please? I don't want to leave any record in the library to indicate what kind of wards I'll be putting up._

_Lucius sat at his desk, but he didn't know what do tell Harry. He grown up with Sirius as well as James, though he hadn't spent nearly as much time with that boy growing up. He and James had been only children but Sirius had always hung around with his younger brother Regulus. Honestly he'd been pretty pissed when both Sirius and James had ended up in Gryffindor and they'd just snubbed their heritage._

_But now Sirius was acting the proper parent. He'd left Harry as the heir to the Black fortune and when he'd been trying to find any kind of loophole for Draco to take advantage of, he'd found it to be airtight. Sirius had done a damned good job with the wording to make sure no one would be able to take anything from his godson._

_If the man had kicked the Order out of his house, then maybe he was waking up to some of his darker instincts. Perhaps Lucius needed to make a little fire call to an old childhood friend. In the mean time he went to the library to find a book on wards for Harry._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

_Harry closed his book on Transportation. He'd read the first few chapters but so far, out of Portkeys, Light Leaping and Shadow Stepping, Shadow Stepping seemed the most interesting and useful to Harry. Unfortunately it was the third chapter in the book so he didn't expect to learn it too soon._

_The book on Teleportation was so vague though. It almost seemed like the entire class was devoted to practicing telekinesis. At least they were also practicing Manifestation during the same time block. Chaos Magic was what he most looking forward to. The class was supposed to be mostly theoretical with little practice but it was supposed to help Harry understand just what his magic did and why. The limits to his own magic were as far as his own imagination would take him from what he understood, but that didn't stop him looking forward to also meeting any other Chaos Magi._

_Ancient Runes was probably not going to be all that interesting, but it would certainly be useful. He'd finished reading his book on the 'FUTHARK'* since it wasn't a particularly long book. There were two more books on runes but since the FUTHARK was the most useful and widely recognized set of runes it was the one Harry had chosen to read ahead on most. The other two he's only read the first chapters of._

_While Harry wasn't too sure about taking the Dark Arts as a class, after the Headmaster's reaction, he was still looking forward to learning some new curses he could try out on the Dursleys and now Moore. He'd been reading up on the Dark Arts all summer but Lucius had told him point blank that since he was taking it as a class, he was not to practice and that he would be practicing it at school in a controlled setting if he wanted to practice it at all._

_Harry was mostly looking forward to Transportation since Seth would be in that class as well._

_After he wrote a quick note to clarify why he was calling and that he did not in fact feel at all inclined to turn the fugitive in to the Ministry he waited a few hours to be sure the letter had arrived before throwing a handful of floo powder into his fireplace._

_"__Sirius Black!" Lucius called into the fire. Instead of Black's face he was greeted by the family's decrepit old house elf._

_"__Mr. Malfoy is calling for Master, but Master is not being here." The elf said shortly._

_"__Kreacher what have I told you about answering the damned fire?" A voice Lucius recognized called out._

_"__You is not Master!" The elf declared haughtily._

_"__Oh when I see Sirius you can be sure he'll tell you the same thing. Now get out from the fire." And Remus pushed the angry elf out of the way._

_"Malfoy?" Remus greeted._

_"__Lupin? I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that you're staying here." Lucius said shortly. Clearly what Sirius had told Harry was only a ruse to get him captured if the Order was still meeting up there._

_"__Well with just Sirius and I, you've got a 50/50 shot of who answers. Or at least, that's all there will be once he tells that damned elf not to answer the fire." Remus glared off in another direction Lucius could only assume the elf was._

_"__Just the two of you?" Lucius inquired._

_"__Oh yes, but before you get any ideas, there are a new set of wards; no one could get in." Remus warned._

_"__Perish the thought." Lucius dismissed the wolf quickly. "Now if you don't mind, would you get Black for me?"_

_Remus eyed him warily but after a moment got up and left without another word to get Sirius._

_"__Malfoy, what is this about you being in contact with Harry?" Sirius greeted him._

_"__Hello Black, I'm doing wonderfully thank you for asking, and you?" Lucius sneered._

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "Bloody pillock, hello I'm doing well, how are you?" Sirius rolled out the proper etiquette in a mockery of its intention._

_Lucius smiled as though to a child finally doing what they were told. "I'm well Black thank you, now as per your earlier question, yes I am in contact with Harry. He sent me a rather interesting letter as well. Have you really been cleaning house as much as you say?"_

_Sirius suddenly looked VERY angry. "Hell, bastard wanted me believing my godson was being tortured and the next minute I get a letter from the bank saying he's accepted the money I left him."_

_"__Obviously he did not feel entirely comfortable in the presence of certain individuals." Lucius commented._

_"__Which is exactly why only Remus and I are living here. Harry needs to know he'd be perfectly safe here." Sirius insisted._

_"__And how do you expect me to convince him Black?" Lucius pointed out._

_"__I make a few wards no one will be able to get past." Sirius informed him lightly._

_"__There are ways around most wards Black, you know that."_

_"__Are there ways past your wards?" Sirius asked pointedly._

_"__That is, I believe, an entirely different matter." Lucius smirked. "My family's scruples differ slightly from your own I believe."_

_"__Well I'm already on the run from the Ministry aren't I?" Sirius reminded him._

_"__Too true, so you really are safe then." Lucius agreed. "But the point remains how much sway I hold over Harry's opinion of your safety."_

_"__Come off it Malfoy, if he's told you about me then he trusts you. We both know that." Sirius snapped at the blonde._

_Lucius just laughed at the outburst. "That may be Black, perhaps I shall speak to him on the matter. Now that that is out of the way, how have you been?"_

_Sirius groaned. "Do we really have to go through the whole pureblood spiel?" He whined._

_Lucius glared and Sirius groaned again._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

_Harry flipped through the book Lucius had sent him, quickly finding the particular ward he'd been thinking of. It involved a bit of blood but with it no one would be able to enter his bed or effect the inside with their magic either. The exception being of course that he could of course drag someone across the wards himself, but otherwise he would be perfectly safe. He really couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to believe if the school itself was safe, then he was safe inside the school. Oh well, 3 years in Gryffindor couldn't be erased with one summer surrounded by Slytherins, even if one of them was the Dark Lord._

_Once he was finished with the wards and had made sure everything was sturdy, he mailed the book back to Lucius, not wanting anything to indicate to anyone what kind of protection he had._

_'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE: CHILD ABUSER?', 'DUMBLEDORE FOUND GUILTY!', 'RAISING ANOTHER DARK LORD', 'T. RIDDLE, DARK LORD, H. POTTER, ...?', 'POTTER'S PREDECESSOR' Screamed the headlines on all the papers the next day. And Harry's favorite, 'CAPTURED, OR RAN AWAY? WHERE IS HARRY POTTER REALLY?'_

_Harry chuckled at the headlines he read._

_"__Why are you reading all that?" Seth asked from his right._

_"__Yeah, that war is all the way in Britain." Marshal agreed._

_Harry looked up, wondering briefly where the school was actually located before answering. "I'm from Britain, and my family is still over there."_

_"__Oh?" Marshal asked quietly, his real question obvious enough but Harry had no idea how to properly answer what side of the war he was on without implicating himself so he only nodded absently and started reading the papers._

_Having all the tact of a hyperactive Yorkshire Terrier, Seth just right out asked. "Harry, if your family is still over there, what side of the war are they on?"_

_Harry looked up from his paper slowly and stared incredulously at his friend._

_"__You can't just ask that kind of question, stupid." Marshal snorted derisively at Seth._

_Seth huffed and crossed his arms defensively. "Well I don't see why not?"_

_"__How about because if anyone else hears me and is on the opposite side they could use the information against me?" Harry pointed out._

_"__Oh, yeah that would be bad." Seth admitted._

_"__Yes, yes it would." Harry shook his head and went back to his papers. "Put it this way, I'm rather equal opportunity, I hate all kinds of people." Harry told them._

_"__I can't believe him!" Ron groused to Hermione the first day of classes as teachers circulated the tables, handing out schedules. Since Dumbledore wasn't there, McGonagle was acting Headmistress now, the DADA professors were passing out the time tables to the Gryffindor House. "Classes start today and he's still not here. What if he comes in with one of the other schools? To enter the Tournament?" He speculated. "I bet he just wants to make an entrance."_

_McGonagle had explained what would be happening in regards to the TriWizard Tournament that year, amidst many groans when she'd reached the part about suspended Quiditch. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits otherwise, and looking forward to the fun of the Tournament or planning on entering themselves in the cases of Fred and George especially who were off in a corner, loudly planning how to trick an age line._

_"__Honestly Ronald, you think he'd get transferred just to enter a Tournament being held where he already goes to school?" Hermione gave him a long suffering look while accepting her time table from the female DADA professor passing._

_"__It would give him more of an entrance of course!" Ron spat food at her with the force of his words and she flinched in disgust. Honestly, his table manners were atrocious. "Stupid Potter, needs a grand entrance."_

_"__I seem to remember Harry wasn't the only one who crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow." Hermione pointed out._

_"__Well I wouldn't have had to go along with that if Harry hadn't needed a bloody babysitter to get onto the train. Dobby was only trying to keep Harry from getting to school, he just dragged me along for the ride." Ron groused._

_"__Keep an eye on the girl, but the boy is definite." Dana murmured to Corey._

_"__Any chance she was acting for your benefit?" He asked._

_She shook her head slightly. "Gryffindors seem to be constantly absorbed in their own little worlds. I don't think she noticed me but to take her schedule."_

_"__Better safe than sorry, we'll watch her for a while. But you said the boy was certain?" Corey clarified._

_Dana nodded. "We have an attitude adjustment to make." She said with a grin._

_Corey grinned right back._

_"__Hello class, my name is Dana." Dana said to a group of third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws.  
><em> 

_"__My name is Corey."_

_"__And if you by some miracle find out our last names, and I hear them, you'll be counting yourself lucky to be strung up by your thumbs like I hear Filch is constantly threatening." She told the students with a smile. Most of them look frightened and a few even gulped._

_"__We're going to be teaching you Defense this year." Dana told them brightly._

_"__Actually I think we're supposed to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Corey corrected her._

_Dana frowned. "Really? They only want us to teach how to defend against that? What about White Arts, or Black Arts? Or physical attacks? This class sounds stupid, why did we sign on to teach again?" Dana asked, crossing her arms and pouting._

_The Hufflepuffs looked shocked at her declaration and the Ravenclaws looked torn between agreeing with her logic and being offended at a class being referred to as 'stupid'._

_Corey sighed dramatically. "Everyone in this country has forgotten that White Magic can kill, and no one here even knows the difference between Dark and Black Magic, so none of them practice the Black Arts." He told her, putting on their little skit for the students. They were only going to be doing this the once so it didn't look staged though and the Headmaster had started to accept their eccentricity lately so it would be easy enough to pass off._

_"__Well that doesn't explain why we're not teaching physical defense at least." Dana pressed._

_"__It's a magic school, they want to learn magic." Corey said as though it explained everything._

_"__Pft, whatever. I suppose we should teach something then." Dana pulled out the book and flipped to a random page in the middle._

_"__That would be the point of the class." Corey told her._

_"__No use trying to argue." Dana replied absently. "I'll do it anyway. Now class, turn to page..." She glanced down and saw 'page 514' at the bottom of the page. "Page 437!"_

_And so, everyone, including the teacher, began flipping pages to the indicated page._


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

_"__When I say Hilshire, you say Farms. Hilshire..." Corey said to his class when they'd all filed in._

_"__Farms" replied the majority of the class. A few continued with, "go meat!"_

_"__Raise your hand if you just said 'go meat'." Corey instructed. Only 5 students out of nearly thirty raised their hands. "You all get 20 points to whatever house you're in." He told them._

_"__Sir, why did they get points?" One student who hadn't finished the chime asked._

_"__Because they knew what I was going for." Corey shrugged._

_"__What's that?" Asked another student. It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw again right now and it was so much easier to manipulate those kids than the Gryffindors or the Slytherins, especially when they were together. If you got one group to go with something, the other would go the opposite way out of spite._

_"__It's a commercial on the telly." One of the five said._

_"__You gave points for knowing a commercial?" A Ravenclaw girl in the front row asked incredulously._

_"__I can give points for whatever I feel like." Corey told them dismissively. "Now, there's a boggart in that closet. Someone go deal with it." He waved his hand in the direction of the closet._

_"__I don't get those new teachers." Ron complained loudly to Hermione during lunch. "What the bloody hell is with them?" He didn't seem to get yet that she didn't seem the least bit interested in conversing with him from the large tome she had in her hands._

_"__Language Ron!" Hermione chided him sternly without looking up from her book, not a trace of her usual warmth in her voice. "And you shouldn't bad mouth them. They are teachers after all."_

_"__But Hermione" Ron groused, his mouth full of food. "They're nuts! I heard a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs talking about one of them giving points for knowing some muggle commercial."_

_"__Well like I said, they are teachers. They can give points for whatever they please." Hermione pointed out._

_"__That's just what they said! But seriously, who gives points for that kind of crap?"_

_"__I do." Corey spoke up on his way to his seat at the Head Table. "Do you have a problem with the way I run my class Mr. Weasley?" He asked coldly. Dana stood behind him looking on with obvious interest._

_"__N-n-no" Ron stammered._

_Corey lifted a single eyebrow at the boy. "Pity, but if you ever do end up having a problem with my teaching, remember something. I am a teacher and your approval is the last thing I'm looking for." With that the man turned on his heal and stalked off._

_"__By the way Mr. Weasley, while I commend you for trying to break down inter-house conflict, I don't believe that hair color is in accordance with the dress code. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor and if it's still green and silver when I see you in class it'll be another twenty so take care of it." And with that she followed Corey to her own seat._

_"__Now why did you change his hair?" Corey asked her with a hint of a smile._

_"__Oh just messing with him. He irritates me, and you and I both know he won't be able to change his hair back. I wonder how many points I can take for his hair before his house starts to get angry with him."_

_"__How do you know they won't try to help him change it?" Corey pointed out._

_"__I don't, but I don't think he's about to tell anyone he can't. Maybe the little bookworm, but no one else. She doesn't look willing to help him either." Dana smirked._

_"__And how do you know no one will figure out it was you who changed his hair?"_

_"__Well it helps that I changed his hair just before we entered the hall, and it looked like no one had noticed yet. Honestly these children are just so unobservant." Dana chuckled._

_"__Almost as disappointing as the adults who are just as unobservant." Corey mentioned, referring to the teachers who sat mere feet away and didn't even bother to listen to their conversation._

_"__Headmaster Forbes?" Harry asked tentatively. It was two days after the incident with Moore and Harry had just gotten the letter back from Voldemort before sending his own back._

_"__Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Joseph answered._

_"__I know you moved Moore into new rooms, and I appreciate it, you have no idea, but I was hoping you might tell me where you moved him to." Harry said._

_Joseph frowned. "Why would you want to know that?"_

_Harry shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "Well I was actually hoping for some kind of closure actually." Harry told the man, looking towards the floor._

_But the headmaster shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Moore is in an undisclosed location at this time but even if I were to tell you it wouldn't do you any good. He's to be expelled this afternoon and charges are being brought against him formally. I'm sure you can find your closure at the trial."_

_"__Trial?" Harry clarified._

_"__Yes, we have to bring charges against him according to our school bylaws. You will be informed when your testimony is required of course. You can of course decline to testify, it's just far less likely for a conviction if you do so." Joseph told him._

_Harry nodded. "Of course I'll testify." Harry assured the man. It wouldn't do to tell him he wanted closure and then deny the opportunity. Maybe this would provide some new possibility for them. "But why would I need to testify at all? Isn't that what vertiserum for?"_

_Forbes looked oddly at Harry for a moment. "Your Potions Professor wasn't one to explain things, was he?" He asked._

_"__No, but what's that got to do with the trial?" Harry asked._

_"__Vertiserum works by shutting down a particular part of a human's brain. Demons don't have that part and vertiserum doesn't work on them."_

_Harry frowned at that bit of news. "Then does it affect werewolves?"_

_"__Yes, but that's because werewolves were born as humans." Forbes explained. Harry nodded absently, trying to think of a way to use that bit of information to his advantage._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

_**A/N: I thought I made it clear that the Headmaster pressed charged on behalf of the school against Moore. Someone was unclear on that but there you go. If not, pretend that the instant Lucius heard about what happened he pressed charges himself. Whatever suits your fancy.**_

_**One of the last chapters though someone asked who Harry will be with. Re-read the story, he's already with Voldemort!**_

_Dear Vol,_

_I tried to get Moore's room assignments but the Headmaster told me that he's been expelled. We'll have to wait for the trial. Any headway on the portkey I sent you?_

_Yours,_

_Harry_

_Sirius glared into the fire. "Malfoy you said you could get in contact with Harry, so why are you talking to me again?"_

_Lucius ignored the barb and smiled politely. "Hello Black, how are you today?"_

_"__Malfoy I really don't feel like playing these damned pureblood games. What the hell do you want?" Sirius growled. It was early in the morning and he did not feel like talking._

_Here Lucius finally scowled. "You want to get back in contact with your godson Black, I would suggest learning the proper ways to help him. Pureblood games as you put it would help Harry greatly and the older purebloods are the only ones who you might safely contact." He reminded Black who realized the it was the truth. Only the old purebloods would talk to him now that he had kicked the Order out and he was still on the run._

_He sighed. "Hello Malfoy, I'm lovely, how are you?" This time is was said without the bite of the last time he'd spoken to the man._

_Lucius grinned maliciously. "That's much better than the last time Black. I'm very well thank you."_

_"__You still haven't spoken to Harry yet have you?" Sirius sighed._

_Lucius shook his head in the negative. "I have not, and I will not do so until I'm certain that you mean to remain estranged from the Order and mean him no hard, intentional or otherwise."_

_Sirius frowned. "I would never hurt Harry, not at all." He insisted._

_"__You say that now, but what if you felt betrayed by him?" Lucius prompted._

_"__I wouldn't care if he joined the fucking Dark Lord, he's still my little Prongslet." Sirius told him._

_"__A noble sentiment Black, very noble indeed. But what if he were to have joined me?" Lucius asked._

_"__If I stand by Harry no matter what, that means no matter what." Sirius told him._

_"__That's good, because if I find you have come to betray my son I will be most cross." Lucius said lightly._

_"__Son? You adopted him?" Sirius asked, wide eyed._

_"__Someone needed to Black, and none of your precious Order was about to take him away from those abhorrent muggles." Lucius sniffed._

_Sirius swallowed his initial reaction. If he over-reacted now he might never get to see Harry again. "Thank you Malfoy." He bowed his head. "For getting him away from them."_

_Lucius cocked his head in inquiry._

_"__I wanted to take him away myself, but a life on the run with an escaped convict is not something I could ever do to him, no matter how much I may have wanted to keep him close." Sirius shook his head. "He deserves so much better than that."_

_"__Indeed he does, and he is finally getting the life he deserves." Lucius told the man._

_Sirius had to visibly restrain himself from any rude implications at that comment. It was no secret that Malfoy followed Voldemort's rule, but he was still a pureblood and they were known to be very close knit families. Hopefully that meant Harry was safe from the Dark Lord._

_"__So is there any word from Harry yet?" Remus asked Sirius when the fire call was over._

_"__No, Malfoy wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt him." Sirius replied simply. He seemed almost as if he were in a daze._

_Remus looked strangely at him. "Why would Malfoy want to make sure of Harry's safety?"_

_"__Because he adopted him." Sirius answered._

_"__What?!"_

_"__He adopted Harry, he took him away from those blasted muggles." Sirius looked up at Remus with unshed tears in his eyes. "I couldn't take him away, but he could, and he did."_

_"__You, you're glad he adopted Harry aren't you?" Remus asked tentatively._

_"__You're not pureblood Remy, you don't understand how important family is to us. If he's adopted Harry, I have hope, I have hope that he's safe from You-Know-Who." Sirius's shoulders started to shake._

_Remus nodded. He wasn't a pureblood, he didn't understand how close their families were. But he trusted Sirius. And if Sirius had hope, then maybe, just maybe, he could hope too. He moved forward to embrace the shaking Sirius._

_"__He's safe Remus, he has to be." Sirius murmured into the other man's shirt._

_"__I'm sure he is Sirius. I'm sure he is. Now let's get you to bed. You're exhausted and need rest." With that Remus led Sirius up to their room and settled the distraught man into bed. He had some thinking of his own to do._

_Dear Harry,_

_I have spoken to 'Snuffles' for you. He seems to be sincere in his desire for your safety, even to the point of accepting your new station in life. I did not inform his of everything, obviously, but he is aware of your familial ties. He was telling the truth, mostly, in what he told you._

_His wolf is still living there apparently, but when Dumbledore was telling him that you were being tortured and very soon after he received news from Gringotts of your acceptance of your inheritance. Before you ask, when you signed that form at the bank accepting control of all your money you also accepted the inheritance that he left you._

_Overall I feel it would be safe to keep in contact with the man, and I will be checking in with him often to ensure the safety of his newly rewarded home. I would prefer, however, if you were to not meet with him alone. Please keep my words in mind when keeping in contact if you do choose to do so._

_Love,_

_Father_

_Harry smiled to himself. He'd missed Sirius so much lately. It would be good to talk to him. Maybe he could even visit with Sirius and Remus some time soon. If he'd really kicked the Order out, maybe he'd still be willing to stick with him after he found out the entire truth._

_**A/N: Next chapter is all about Hogwarts!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

_Hermione was getting sick to death of Ron constantly belittling Harry. The thought had even crossed her mind that on the off chance that Harry hadn't been captured as Dumbledore had suggested to them, that she could understand running away. The Dursleys sounded like awful, wretched people and it seemed fairly counter-productive to her at least to put someone you wanted to save the muggles and muggle-borns in the care of such people. Aside from that, she'd not spent nearly as much time with Ron as Harry had, and if he was always like this then she would have been willing to run away herself._

_"__Ron Weasley, if you don't shut up this instant I swear I will silence you myself!" Hermione snapped at him, forgetting herself in her anger and raising her voice at him._

_They were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast and standing at the doors. Quite a few heads turned to stare at the scene unfolding._

_"__Hermione, I can't believe you! Are you standing up for that no good traitor?" Ron demanded._

_A voice spoke up from the crowd gathered around them. "Really Weasley, a blood traitor like you shouldn't be talking." Draco stepped forward._

_"__Well there you have it!" Ron sneered. "If Malfoy is standing up for Potter then he must be a traitor."_

_"__Make no mistake Weasley, I'm not standing up for Potter. I would never stand up for a damned Potter. They're almost as bad as Weasleys." Draco glared at the boy._

_Ron glared at Draco but Hermione only looked disdainfully at the two boys arguing. She felt a small desire to be wherever Harry was, even if it was being tortured by Death Eaters. Anything had to be better than dealing with these two acting like such children, and she knew if she tried to walk away then she would only get dragged further into the mess. She stood off to the side of the quickly forming circle quietly, with every intent to stay as far out of this as possible._

_It didn't work._

_"__Hermione, what are you standing over there for? You're not supporting Malfoy are you?" He nearly snarled at her. Her eyes narrowed in indignation at the accusation and stamped forwards._

_"__I'm not supporting either of you, you pig-headed prat! Honestly, I wouldn't blame Malfoy if he cursed you right now, I'm tempted to do it myself." She told him, pulling out her wand to emphasize her point._

_"__M-Granger's got the right idea." Malfoy sneered. "At lease one of you has some brains."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes. It had been so quick, but she could have sworn that Malfoy had almost called her a mudblood like he always had. Being in a crowd had never mattered to him before when insulting her unless there were teachers around. But then why would he stop himself?_

_"__Bloody traitor!" Ron glared at her._

_"__Fine, I'm a traitor, just like Harry is to you. But just think Ron, is it really the two of us who are traitors, when you're the one turning your back on us?" Hermione tried to reason. It was no use though since it was Ron, after all, that she was trying to reason with._

_"__Then I suppose you'll just want to shack up with Malfoy and be traitors to the Light together." Ron sneered._

_"__Has it escaped your notice Weasley, that you have to have joined someone in the first place to become a traitor to their cause?" Draco asked, poison dripping from his voice._

_"__I'll kill you!" Ron lost his temper and, forgoing his want, rushed Draco and tackled him to the ground._

_Hermione, who already had her wand out, quickly separated them and bound Ron since Malfoy showed no sign of intending to restart the fight._

_"__You bitch! I'll get you for this!" Ron snarled at her furiously. With that she turned on her heal and marched into the Hall to eat, leaving Ron lying prone on the ground._

_So much for staying out of it._

_"__It looks like the girls really is of no consequence." Corey murmured to Dana during the class between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Ron sat near the back, glaring daggers at Hermione who sat near the front._

_"__Mr. Weasley, I thought I told you to return your hair to normal." Dana called out to him._

_Ron glowered but said nothing in his defense._

_Dana sighed. "As encouraging as your loyalty to your Slytherin classmates is" here the entire Slytherin side of the class snickered. "I believe I was clear what would happen if I saw your hair like this in class. That will be another twenty points from Gryffindor. The next time I see you, you'd best have taken care of your hair."_

_Hermione even had to smile at that. Ron had tried to get her to change his hair back, insisting that he hadn't done it himself. While she hadn't given it her all, she had tried a few incantations to change his hair and none of them worked. It would take a lot of work to get Ron's hair back to normal, and she wasn't the least bit inclined to help him lately._

_"__And now she's siding with Malfoy of all people!" Ron groused to the entire table at lunch, latter that same day. In this case he was sitting near Dean, Seamus and Neville. Dean and Seamus seemed to be mostly ignoring the boy but Neville was getting as fed up with the whole thing as Hermione had. Harry had always been his friend, same as Hermione who was now sitting at the far end of the table._

_Ron was always a bully to him before Harry stood up for him, and while Hermione had never stood up for him initially, she'd never picked on him like Ron had. Neville had no illusions about Ron's true character, he was an attention seeking bully._

_Neville could understand why Ron was the attention seeking bastard he was. He was the youngest son of the Weasleys without even the benefit of being the baby, that was Ginny's position as well as being the only girl of the bunch. But while he could understand why Ron acted like he did, it didn't make the prat any less aggravating._

_"__Oh shut up Ron." He said finally, not raising his voice at all. Ron stopped his rambling to stare incredulously at Neville._

_"__Jeez, is everyone turning traitor?" Ron asked, staring at Neville as though in shock. It was true, Neville rarely stood up for himself, but it was as Dumbledore had said in his first year. 'It take great courage to stand up to your enemies, but even greater courage to stand up against your friends.'_

_"__No Ron, it's just you." Neville responded in the same quiet tone._

_Before Ron could erupt in anger, Dana spoke from behind them. "Mr. Weasley for the last time, if you love Slytherin colors that much you may retain the green and silver as streaks, but you WILL return your hair to some natural color. Oh, and this time thirty points from Gryffindor this time. Next time it'll be fifty points. You've already lost your house seventy points, do you really want to loose more?"_

_The entire table was glaring at him now and Ron burned with embarrassment. Damned crazy teacher. It's not like he liked wearing this stupid hair, he'd tried to change it back, but to no avail, and Hermione probably wasn't going to keep helping him. Damn._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_The trial of Mr. Harry Malfoy vs. Mr. Jason Moore accused of kidnapping, rape and intent to rape will be held on September 5 at 4:00 pm. This letter will be your portkey to the trial and will activate at 2:30 pm. At that point you will be advised by the staffed legal council provided if you have not received any yet and your initial statement and testimony will be taken._

_From,_

_Maria Stratford_

_Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Italian Branch_

_"__What does this mean? He didn't kidnap me." Harry asked Marshall, holding out the letter. Thankfully it had arrived in his room and it was just he and Marshall inside._

_Marshall looked the letter over quickly since it had been presented to him. "It means that he's being tried for kidnapping you, because kidnap includes detaining you. Just because he didn't move you somewhere, he still kept you from going anywhere." Marshall explained._

_"__And what's this about rape and intent to rape? He didn't rape me, he just planned on it." Harry said._

_"__I thought you said he forced oral sex on you?" Marshall asked._

_"__Well he sure didn't blow me, that's for sure." Harry replied sourly._

_"__Well then the intent to rape would be what you think it is, but he did rape you in the legal sense." Marshal told Harry._

_"__I don't understand. Either he raped me, or he didn't, how is there some sort of 'legal sense'." Harry told the other boy._

_"__Because there was penetration, it was technically rape, so they're trying him for that, as well as his intent to rape you anally."_

_Harry nodded. It made sense now. He just hoped everything still made sense in a few days during the trial._

_"__My Lord," Lucius greeted Voldemort, kneeling. "It has come to my attention that Sirius Black has expelled the Order of the Phoenix from his ancestral home in a bid to find and protect his godson."_

_"__Indeed? And why would I know who Black's godson is Lucius?" Voldemort pointed out._

_"__My newest son; Sirius Black was appointed as Harry Potter's godfather by the Potters." Lucius answered._

_"__Truly?" Voldemort perked up at that news. "What an interesting development. And what does he intend to protect Harry from?"_

_"__It came to my understanding when I was speaking with him that he hopes to protect Harry from you and anyone who seeks to harm him." Lucius answered._

_"__Oh really, he hopes to protect Harry from me?" Voldemort chuckled darkly._

_"__Though he did say something of the likes that he would stand by his godson even if he were to follow you, I have yet to discern weather that was an exaggeration or not. He managed to maintain his composure when I informed him of my adoption of Harry."_

_"__You told him that you adopted the boy?" Voldemort asked quietly and Lucius could tell immediately that if he didn't reassure his lord quickly, then he was in trouble._

_"__Yes my lord, he has sequestered himself from the Light, and the only companion he maintains is the wolf lover of his, Lupin. He first told me that he's been pushed to the point of using his family magic to reward his home. I have every confidence that he will not utter a word to anyone for fear of not seeing Harry again." Lucius assured Voldemort._

_"__He had best not mention it to anyone Lucius, for your sake as well as his own." Voldemort told him darkly, the threat very clear._

_Harry laughed at something Seth said, dinner having a very relaxed atmosphere. He sat with Seth and Marshall without a care now that Moore was gone from the school. His trial was in a few days, but he wasn't worried. He was certain Moore would be convicted._

_Since the incident in which he'd been asked which side of the war, Harry had been a bit more guarded around his new friends, but they didn't seem to mind in the least. He still hadn't told them which side of the war he was on either._

_When he'd told the other two boys that he hated all kinds of people they'd simply stared at him. They hadn't seemed to understand the hint, or at least Seth didn't seem to understand. Marshall simply hadn't said anything or changed his expression in the least and Harry wasn't too sure if the blue boy understood or not._

_Seth noticed a teacher about to pass them by and raised his voice. "And that's how I lost my virginity to a giraffe." He said._

_Harry and Marshall stared at him as though he were retarded. The teacher barely even spared them a glance._

_"__Why did you do that?" Marshall asked._

_"__Do what?" Seth asked innocently._

_Harry gave him a withering stare. "I don't think it could be more obvious what he meant."_

_"__Oh that, it's something I learned over the summer. A few friends and I tried all kinds of things to make our servers uncomfortable when we went out to eat." Seth told them._

_"__And how did that one work on the servers? Because it doesn't seem to have worked on the teacher at all." Harry told him._

_"__Actually that one's apparently something a lot of people use, so not so well. The real kicker was when we would be joking around with knives." Seth told him._

_"__You were messing around with knives in public?" Marshall asked._

_Seth nodded. "Yeah we were just messing around with them and then Jody told Mike he wouldn't dare stab her so he did, right as the waitress was walking up with our drinks."_

_"__He stabbed her?" Marshall asked._

_"__Well not deep anyway. And then when she was coming back again to take our order I was stabbing Mike for saying something stupid." Seth told them, scratching the back of his head sheepishly._

_"__You really aren't at all subtle are you?" Marshall asked rhetorically._

_Seth blushed bright red. "Well it's not like I got in any real trouble. Humans are so stupid they probably didn't even noticed the stabs should have broken the skin."_

_"__Should have?" Harry said._

_"__Yeah, most demons have tougher skin than humans. I don't think you'd fit in that category though, incubi and succubi typically have soft skin just like humans do, sometimes even softer." Seth told him._

_"__You're an incubus?" Marshall asked Harry._

_"__Yeah, well a quarter incubus." Harry replied._

_"__That might make things interesting." Marshall commented in a low voice._

_"__What things?" Seth asked._

_"__Don't worry about it." Harry replied quickly, hoping Seth would take the hint._

_He didn't._

_"__No really, it sounds interesting." Seth pressed excitedly._

_"__It really isn't." Harry insisted._

_"__Just drop it Seth." Marshall told him._

_Seth looked back and forth between the other two. "Harry, you really suck at subtlety."_

_Harry glared, his left eye twitching in frustration._

_"__Fine, I'll explain everything later." He sighed._

_Seth nodded and dug into the food in front of him._


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

_Fred and George were sitting together in bed. They had two beds, each dormitory had enough beds for everyone after all, but the twins just didn't care. They'd always slept in the same bed, ever since they were little. They weren't about to stop just because they were at school._

_"__I don't know if the aging potion will work Fred." George said, discussing their plans to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_"__Well if we can't use an aging potion, how the hell are we ever going to get our names in?" Fred flopped backwards, his head barely missing the headboard._

_"__Well we could always fold up our names and chuck them into the goblet. Or we could get some older student to drop out names in for us." George suggested, flopping backwards to lay with his twin._

_"__Yeah, that could work, but how could we convince someone to do that for us?"_

_"__We could always bribe them." George said._

_"__With what? Untested products? All the money we get from sales has been going into ingredients to make new products." Fred pointed out._

_"__Oh yeah, well we could just blackmail them." George said, turning on his side to grin at Fred._

_Fred turned to grin right back. "I like the way you think, brother dear." He said, leaning forward to brush his lips against the others._

_~SEX SCENE!~_

_George smiled and flipped himself so he was lying atop Fred now, covering his twin's body with his own. Fred groaned at the feeling, he loved when Fred did this. He felt so safe, and loved. Fred wound his arms around George's back, holding him close as they began to kiss heatedly._

_"__Mm, George please." Fred mumbled into his twin's lips as they pulled apart._

_George just chuckled warmly. "Always my Fred, anything for you." With that he swooped in for another kiss, pulling at Fred's buttons and running his hands across the other boys chest as he did so._

_Fred moaned as George massaged his chest and buried his hands in George's hair, tugging it like he knew George enjoyed and just as he knew he would, George's kisses became more fevered when he began to tug his hair._

_"__Turn over." George growled out. Fred shivered in anticipation and did as he was instructed, turning over to present himself to his brother, looking over his shoulder to see George casting a spell to coat his fingers in lubricant. Fred gasped as the cold fingers began prodding his entrance, his gasps quickly turning into grunts of pleasure as they entered him and he felt them pushing deep within. George went straight for his prostate, the small gland making him keen in ecstasy and arch against the fingers._

_"__Now George, please!" Fred moaned out, shaking his head from side to side._

_And then he felt it, the blunt head of George's cock pressing against him. He arched desperately and managed to get George in an inch, and he could hear George groan at his actions. George grabbed his hips and pushed in the rest of the way quickly, making Fred drop his head forward and groan loudly and twist his hips, trying to get George to continue moving._

_And move George did, setting up a gloriously fast pace, the sound of their flesh slapping together echoing throughout the room, nearly all that Fred could hear aside from the sound of their labored breathing._

_George could feel Fred tensing underneath him, beginning to shake, and he shuffled forward, pressing so that Fred was supported by the pillows. He reached forward, grasping at his twin's pulsing member. Fred twisted under him, crying out wordlessly and his seed flew out, coating his stomach and leaving a wet spot on the sheets beneath him._

_George was so close, he pulled out and began to stroke himself, not wanting to make Fred sore and felt himself shoot out all over his brother's back and ass._

_Collapsing alongside Fred, George pulled Fred up to him, cuddling him and pulling his away from the wet spot on the bed, the still warm cum making a wet squelching noise between them before he spelled it away._

_~SEX SCENE OVER~_

_Both boys sighed, drifting out of consciousness, all thoughts of how they would enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament left behind as they entered dream land._

_"__So what is with you two? Are you like dating or something?" Seth asked, once they'd exited the dining hall._

_Harry pulled a face at the insinuation. "No!" He replied. "Nothing like that."_

_"__So then what is it that being an incubus would make interesting?" Seth insisted, turning to face Marshall now since Harry seemed so tight lipped._

_"__It really isn't my place to say." Marshall shrugged apologetically with a glace in Harry's direction and so Seth rounded back to Harry._

_Harry sighed. "Well you see, you know how I told you that Moore was my roommate, but that now he isn't?" Harry started._

_"__Yeah, you said it was my fault for jinxing you." Seth remembered with a smile._

_"__Well, he didn't take the rejection well, just like you thought." Harry told him._

_"__So you got into a fight?" Seth guessed._

_Harry wished that had been it. "Not exactly, that implies I had the opportunity to fight back." He grumbled. "No the bastard didn't even have the balls to face me head on, so he tied me up. Thankfully Marshall is my other roommate and he untied me." Harry threw a thankful look to the other boy who nodded._

_Seth blanched. "You don't mean... He didn't?" Harry and Marshall both nodded somberly._

_"__Oh god, that sick fuck!" Seth cursed, his voice soft but fierce._

_"__What I was referring to as him being an incubus making interesting is the trial this weekend." Marshall explained._

_Seth's eyes widened. "Oh shit, you're right. No one will believe an incubus said no, that case will be damned near impossible to win." He groaned in sympathy for his friend._

_Harry nodded. "That's exactly why I haven't told anyone but you, and now Marshall, what I am. Hopefully it won't come up in court."_

_"__Let's hope not." Marshall agreed._

_Lucius was sitting in his office, enjoying a brandy, when he got the owl._

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It is our unfortunate duty to inform you that there will be a hearing this Friday at 4pm. The accused, Jason Moore, will be charged with kidnapping, rape and intent to rape a minor. This letter will activate as a portkey at 2:30 at which time both you and your son will be transported to a secured location where you will both receive legal aid if you require it and your son's testimony and initial statement will be taken._

_From,_

_Maria Stratford_

_Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Italian Branch_

_Lucius growled, that barely gave them any time to prepare._

_"__Mipsy!" He called out. A pop sounded in the room as an elf appeared at his side._

_"__What can Mipsy be doing for master?" The elf asked._

_Lucius thrust the glass of brandy at the elf who took it without question. "Get me something stronger, now."_

_Dear Harry,_

_Granger and the Weasel have been fighting quite a bit lately and I thought you might like to know. Weasley continues to insist that you are a traitor at every opportunity. It got to the point that Granger threatened to hex him silent and when things escalated between Weasley and I she stayed out of it. I know you didn't want me calling her a mudblood, but it was a close call. I think she might have caught on that I called her by her name instead so you might want to think of what to do if she really is as clever as you've implied and figured things out._

_Draco_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

_"__Come on guys, just tell me. It can't be that hard for the two of you to get girls. Why don't you have girlfriends, I mean you sixteen for Circe's sake." Lee said to the twins the next night at dinner, students were milling about anxiously. Tomorrow the students from the other schools were scheduled to arrive._

_"__Come on Lee, why would we get with some stupid bint who can't even tell the difference between us?" George asked their friend._

_"__They can never tell who's who, could you deal with that man? Knowing your chick can't even pick you out from someone else?" Fred said, picking at his mashed potatoes._

_Lee shrugged. "I'm not saying anything about getting married or nothing, but Merlin, you two have to need some kind of... release, if you know what I mean." He finished with a little leer._

_Fred and George both looked up at the suggestive tone. "Wow, Lee, never thought I would hear you spouting the joys of per-marital sex." George bit into his chicken leg._

_Lee sputtered indignantly._

_"__Now George, it's not his fault that his hormones are clearly leading our dear friend." Fred said sweetly. "Or maybe it's just that Lee is wondering if we don't exactly swing that way, eh? Lee, are you asking for a piece of hot sweaty Weasley loving?" And here Fred's voice took on a far more suggestive tone than Lee's had previously. "So which of us were you interested in? Or do you just not care?" He teased._

_Lee was flushed bright red at this point, his food lay forgotten in front of him. He shook his head mutely and the twins both laughed at him. No one knew, and since they knew how everyone would react if they ever found out, they weren't about to tell anyone._

_"__So you two really aren't together or anything?" Seth asked Marshall and Harry at lunch._

_"__No, we're not. Why?" Marshall asked slowly._

_"__Well I was just wondering if, that is since you two aren't you know, then maybe Harry might be interested in..." He trailed off, unsure how to phrase himself properly._

_Harry flustered. "Well that's flattering and everything Seth, but..." He didn't get to finish his sentence though as Seth was interrupting him._

_"__You don't swing that way, I should have known after how you reacted with Moore. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help hoping that..."_

_"__Seth!" Harry shouted to get him to shut up._

_"__Yes?" He asked hopefully._

_"__It's not that, I have a boyfriend." Harry explained._

_"__You do?" Seth asked._

_"__Yes, he just doesn't go here is all." Harry told him._

_"__Oh, well I'll just shut up then, shall I?" He was bright red by that point._

_"__That might be for the best in most situations." Marshall quipped._

_"__Why can't things just be simple? Ever?" Fred asked George that morning in their dorm. Everyone else had finally left and the twins were getting ready for their showers._

_George looked over his shoulder at the question. "What do you mean?" He asked. The question had, after all, come quite out of the blue._

_"__Us" Fred answered. "Our relationship, people's reactions." He expounded._

_George sighed. He hadn't been expecting anything so deep this early, so he tried for levity. "Come on Fred, if it were simple you know we wouldn't have gotten into it."_

_But Fred was having none of that and continued to stare at his brother._

_George sighed. "I don't know Fred. I don't know why people wouldn't accept us. I don't know why Ginny didn't, but that's what 'Obliviate' is for right?"_

_"__But if we get caught for doing that we'd get in so much trouble." Fred shivered._

_"__We'd get in more trouble if we hadn't done it." George argued and Fred shrugged. It was true._

_"__I don't think I could stand not being with you." Fred said quietly and George stepped over to wrap an arm around him._

_"__No one's asking you to. Not now, not ever." He assured him._

_"__But they will." Fred insisted._

_George closed his eyes, leaning his head against Fred's shoulder. "They will, but we won't listen. When do we ever?" And Fred finally cracked a smile at that._

_Voldemort ran a hand through his hair after casting the glamor to change his eye color to a simple brown. It looked horrible, and he wanted to look good for the trial today. He changed his eye color to blue but that looked even worse than the brown._

_He thought about the shade of green of Harry's eyes but it would be too odd if they both had the same shade of green eyes so he tried hazel, and to his immense relief he didn't look half bad. He was already wearing his best black and silver velvet cloak with black satin lining, making him look every bit the lord he was._

_Lucius was just down the hall, primping and preening himself and Voldemort was sure he would look his best as brilliant as ever. Narcissa had declined to attend, thinking it best not to overplay the sympathy angle since he was already going as Harry's lover. They especially didn't want anyone in Harry's new school to think he was some sort of momma's boy either._

_He sighed, running his hand through his hair again. It just wouldn't stay where he left it!_

_Harry dug through his wardrobe desperately. Nothing looked right! He needed to look perfect for the trial. Distraught but with an air of professionalism, not willing to let what had been done to him bring him down._

_"__What in the world are you doing?" Marshall asked incredulously, walking into the room. He was dressed in simple black fleece robes with a soft silver lining. He was going as a collaborating witness, being the one to find Harry and free him and was attending the trial as well._

_"__I need to find something to wear." Harry said desperately._

_"__And you're going to find it by tearing apart your wardrobe?" He inquired._

_"__No, yes, I don't know. I haven't yet." Harry groaned, flopping backwards into the pile of clothes in frustration, picking up the clothes that he was lying in and glancing briefly at each._

_"__What are you looking for?" Marshall asked helpfully._

_"__I don't know, something perfect." Harry shrugged._

_"__That's a bit general, do you know what you're looking for at least?" He asked._

_"__No, I guess I'll know it when I see it." Harry finally stopped tearing through his clothes._

_Marshall frowned. "Well it helps if you know what you're looking for. Do you know what kind of look you're going for though?"_

_Harry sighed. "I guess something that shows I'm not going to let what he did get to me, you know?"_

_Marshall nodded. "Okay, well what about that robe right there?" Marshall pointed to a navy blue velvet robe with black fleece lining._

_Harry looked at it and smiled. It was perfect!_

_"__Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry jumped up and hugged his friend._

_Marshall laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder. "Careful Harry, don't want to make that boyfriend of yours jealous." He joked._

_Harry jumped back at that with a bright blush._

_Everyone was nervous at 2:30, though they all tried their best to hide the fact. They all appeared in the same room clutching their respective portkeys, though Voldemort was also using Lucius's. The official sitting at the desk didn't even look twice at his presence though and Harry and Lucius certainly weren't about to draw attention to it._

_"__Young Mr. Malfoy, we're ready to take your statement accounting what occurred between yourself and Mr. Moore." The official stated. "Do you require any legal council?"_

_Harry nodded absently and everything was briefly explained to both Harry's satisfaction as well as everyone else around him. Lucius was still scowling at the end of the council though, as he was well aware of the likely outcome of the trial._

_And so Harry recounted the tale, carefully omitting his comment to Seth that even if he had been more than a quarter incubus he wouldn't touch Moore. When he got to the point that Marshall had come in, the official looked to the blue skinned boy and motioned him to continue the story which he did._

_"__And Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why you did not use some of magic to escape?"_

_Harry flushed. He'd tried, damnit. "I tried, it didn't work. It was like someone just switched it off or something."_

_The official frowned at that. "Mr. Malfoy, magic is not like electricity. It cannot simply be 'switched off', that's impossible."_

_"__Well then I don't know why it wasn't working, but I tried to throw him off with magic." Harry insisted._

_The official said nothing to that but wrote everything down anyway._

_"__What did you mean, your magic wasn't working?" Lucius asked when the official had left the room to deliver the testimony._

_"__It just wasn't." Harry shrugged, not having thought about that particular aspect of the incident in any great detail._

_"__I've seen you use your magic though, and not just with the ring Corey and Dana had you get as a focus. You did it without even pointing a finger or anything that day you were captured." Voldemort pointed out with a sly glance to Marshall. He seemed to be Harry's friend and hopefully he wouldn't need to be disposed of after this incident. But he had no doubt that by the end of the trial, the allegiances of at least one of them would be revealed, if not all of them._

_Harry turned to him. "I told you then, I wasn't captured." Harry glared playfully._

_"__Yes, yes, I remember. You just willingly attended a meeting having followed a known enemy." Voldemort chuckled._

_Lucius didn't know his lord's train of thought and was slightly concerned about the new boy catching on to something he aught not. "Uh..." He didn't know how to properly address his lord without giving anything away. Damn._

_"__Lucius, do shut up, you sound like a babbling idiot. As well-bred as you are I should think you would know better than to use the word 'uh'." Voldemort jibbed._

_Lucius snapped his mouth closed with an audible click making Harry giggle._

_"__The smallest things will always amuse you, won't they?" Voldemort asked._

_"__Only from you." Harry told him and went to him for a hug. Voldemort opened his arms to his young lover. "I missed you." Harry told him._

_"__I should hope so." Voldemort tucked Harry close. "Are you sure you are well?" He asked. "Corey and Dana are stationed at Hogwarts as teachers but they didn't have formal training and they seem fairly powerful. We could have you privately tutored and get those two to assist during school breaks." He suggested._

_"__Corey and Dana?" Marshall spoke up, eyes wide. Everyone knew of those two._

_"__Yes, what of it?" Voldemort locked eyes with the boy._

_"__Nothing, they would make excellent teachers." Marshall replied quickly._

_"__That's not all you were thinking." Voldemort accused._

_Marshall hesitated but the heated glared from both adults had him giving up his secrets. "Those two are very well known. They're some of the most powerful Chaos Magi alive today. They're... well they're infamous actually."_

_"__Infamous?" Harry inquired lightly._

_"__Yes, they're known for causing the worst kinds of havoc imaginable." Marshall told him._

_"__Wonderful, it will be good to have two such well known and powerful magi at my disposal." Voldemort grinned. He had known that with Harry's abilities and notoriety the war would be made more interesting, but with two infamous and powerful magi things would be even more fun._

_"__Well I suppose that answers that question eh?" Harry smiled at Marshall._

_"__What question?" Lucius asked._

_"__Which side of the war my family is on." Harry answered._

_"__And why would anyone ask that?"_

_"__Fey are naturally curious creature." Marshall shrugged._

_"__Are you like an ice fey or something?" Harry asked. Now that the subject had been breached, he felt he wasn't being too rude in asking._

_"__No, nothing like that. Fey is just a generalized term for any kind of demon that doesn't come from the demon realms. I'm actually an elemental, I come straight from the water itself."_

_Before anyone could comment on that bit of news, the official was coming back in._

_"__It's time for the trial."_

_"__How do you plead?"_

_"__My client pleads not guilty to all counts on the basis that the defendant was capable at all time of leaving, rendering all accusations null and void." Moore's lawyer spoke up._

_"__The council will now deliberate."_

_"__Jason Moore has been found not guilty on all counts." The foreman said ten minutes later. Harry looked over and saw Moore smirking at him, a hint of lust dancing in his eyes._

_Harry shuddered in repulsion at the look but stood with his group._

_"__Harry, I will be with you shortly, I wish to have a few words with this Moore fellow before I leave. I want it made very clear that he is to leave you alone." Voldemort told Harry before walking off. Harry glanced at him oddly but nodded gratefully._

_**A/N: No, that's not all he's about to do. What is Voldemort up to? He's not going to get caught is he? You'll just have to read and find out!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

_He was not the Dark Lord Voldemort for nothing. Voldemort had done everything in front of the Moore boy's father, all of it wordlessly though of course. His wrist holster for his wand had been pushed forward just a bit so that he could grab the butt of it without suspicion._

_"__I don't know what your plans are in regard to schooling, and to be perfectly frank, I couldn't care less." He told the boy, sparing his father barely a glance. "What I am here to say is that you will be leaving Harry alone from this point onward or you will be dealing with me."_

_"__Oh are you the __**boyfriend**__he was talking about?" Jason sneered. "No wonder he turned me down, I'm not decrepit enough for him."_

_Voldemort stiffened and froze for a second. He finally reached out and grabbed the boy by the shoulder, thinking the spell to turn his robes into a portkey while grasping the butt of his wand._

_"__You __**will**__be leaving Harry alone. If you attempt to contact him again I will be filing for a restraining order. I appreciate your time." He glared down at the boy and stalked off._

_The trigger was set to send the boy to Malfoy Manor dungeons in five minutes, before he had a chance to change, but after everyone had seen his walk away from the boy, leaving only a comment of possible further legal action and no other threat._

_Harry contemplated how to deal with Hermione, should she figure anything out. On the one hand, she might stick with him, but he doubted it. She was a muggle-born, and while he didn't care one way or another, and he'd convinced Draco not to call her a 'mudblood', he couldn't stop him thinking of her as one. He could never convince Vol that muggle-borns were just as good as any pureblood._

_Maybe he could convince Vol to leave her alone though, there was a thought. But it might not be enough for Hermione to just be left as the exception. She was too much of an idealist to let it lie. Ron was a lost cause though and maybe he could get to her through him. If she was willing to stand up to him when it meant standing with Draco, then his entire perception of the girl might be more skewered than he thought._

_Frustrated, Harry decided to just figure out what it was about muggle-born wizards and witches that pissed Vol off, maybe that would help him with his situation._

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We at Hemingway feel compelled to inform you that while Mr Moore has been found not guilty of charges leveled against him, the decision to expel him stands. We do hope you will be returning to school this Monday._

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmaster, Jenkins_

_Harry folded the letter with a smile. At least Jason wouldn't be at school again. Did that mean he would get a new roommate though? If they were anything like Marshall it shouldn't be a problem though._

_With a cheerier disposition than he'd had previously, Harry got up to find his lover._

_"__Come it." Voldemort called from behind his office door._

_"__Hey." Harry greeted, moving over to crawl into Voldemort's lap while the older man wrapped his arms around Harry._

_"__Hey you, what mischief are you up to?" Voldemort asked suspiciously. It wasn't often Harry came into his office and it was infrequent enough to warrant a bit of suspicion._

_"__Nothing really." Harry pouted. "Okay, so I have a question actually."_

_"__A question, that hardly seems mischievous." Voldemort commented._

_Harry took a deep breath. "Why do you hate muggles and muggle-borns?" He asked quickly._

_Voldemort paused. "That's one hell of a question. I take back what I said about questions not being mischievous."_

_Harry laughed nervously._

_"__Well, how much do you know of my past?" Voldemort started carefully._

_Harry leaned his head against Voldemort's shoulder, grateful that it seemed he was going to get an answer. "Well, only what you've told me really. Though the you that came out of the diary was a bit more forthcoming. He said, you said that we were both orphans, and we both grew up in... unfavorable circumstances. That's about it though. Was it really bad enough to hate muggles? And even if it were, not that I'm saying it wasn't, but why hate muggle-borns? I mean, we're pretty much the same since we were raised by them right?" Harry babbled out._

_Voldemort dug his nails into Harry's hips tightly, drawing blood and making the incubus cry out._

_"__First of all, I don't want to hear you EVER tell anyone any of that. Are we clear?" He said tightly and Harry nodded frantically. "And second, we are NOT muggle-borns. What defines muggle-borns is their lack of magical heritage, they have no ties to our world save their small abilities with magic. And I do stress that their abilities are sincerely lacking. They have muggle upbringings and that contributes to my dislike of them, as I've experienced the damage that kind of upbringing can have on both their schooling and their entire outlook on our world." Throughout his speech, Voldemort had been loosening his tight grip on Harry's hips, his nails no longer digging into the boy's skin._

_Voldemort's looked down at his bloodied fingers and sighed, casting a quick spell to clean them. "You are living with demons now, you really must learn to control your tongue batter." He said, rubbing circles against Harry's hips._

_Harry grinned at the phrasing. "I can think of a few ways you can help me control my tongue better." Harry suggested._

_Voldemort only grinned lecherously. It was good to have an incubus lover. He spread his legs invitingly and Harry slid from his lap to kneel between his legs, gazing up at his lover from the floor and parting his robes quickly. Licking his lips, Harry dove in, taking the whole of his lover into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and running his tongue up the large vein on the bottom and tonguing the tip._

_Voldemort wound a hand into Harry's messy black hair, tugging on it to pull the boy up._

_"__Now I thought I was to be teaching you better control of your tongue here." He commented lightly and Harry frowned in confusion. "Lick me, suck me, but do not touch my cock boy." Voldemort commanded. Harry's eyes widened at the command and he immediately set to work on the man's testicles._

_Suddenly there was a knocking on the office door. Harry glanced at his lover, startled. Voldemort only grinned and pushed his chair forward , forcing Harry under his desk and effectively hiding him from view._

_"__Get back to work now." He told Harry. At the door he called, "come in."_

_Hermione frowned to herself as she listened to the drivel being fed to her. It was after classes and she'd been free all day of Ron incessant babbling, but it looked like her mini-vacation was over. Now that they were back in the Common Room he'd cornered her._

_"__And I know you were probably just being emotional and what not so I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I forgive you." Ron finished with a pompous grin._

_Hermione ground her teeth together in frustration. "Ron, be that as it may, I DON'T FORGIVE YOU!"_

_Ron sputtered indignantly for a few moments, during which time Hermione stood and walked briskly up the girls' stairs where she knew he couldn't follow. Things had been changing quite a bit lately and she thought perhaps she needed to rethink her position in the grand scheme of things._

_Harry had purportedly been kidnapped, though from her perspective it was looking more and more likely that he'd run away. The more time she spent with Ron, the more she wanted to defect in order to torture him the way he'd been torturing her with his presence lately. Malfoy had seemed to refrain from calling her a mudblood, though she couldn't think of any reason why that would be._

_Seriously, why would Malfoy refrain from insulting her? She couldn't think of any reason, and she did not like not knowing something._

_That in mind, Hermione sneaked down the stairs to see that Ron had indeed left the room before leaving to try and find Malfoy. It seemed he was the only one who might be able to sort some things out. Considering his father was a well-known and well-ranked Death Eater, his son was also likely to know if Harry had been kidnapped or had defected, and perhaps she would be able to trick him into letting something slip. But first, a quick trip to see the twins might be in order._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

_**A/N: So I've figured out how to keep Hermione alive, and it was a bit tricky since I didn't want her to be a muggle-born or a demon. I don't see this Voldemort just making an exception to her when she made such an impact. But I didn't want to have the 'stolen from her parents' thing I've seen a lot. The stories with it I've read are good, but I wanted to go in another direction. I hope you all enjoy where I'm taking this story, even if it does take me a while to get there (sorry for that!).**_

_Fred and George sat in their beds facing each other, practicing the charm that would weight the paper they were chucking between themselves in preparation to toss their names in the Goblet. It seemed to be working fairly well and they were just about to call it quits and go sneak into the Great Hall between meals to throw their names in when someone burst into the dormitory._

_"__Hey Fred, George." Hermione greeted them._

_The two boys looked up, startled. "Hermione!" Fred exclaimed._

_"__What are you doing up here?" George asked._

_"__How are you up here?" Fred expounded on his twin's question._

_Hermione grinned. "You thought because boy's couldn't go to the girl's dorms, the same was true for girls?" They both nodded at that. "Nope, but I have something to talk to you about. Have you heard the things your bother has been saying lately?"_

_Fred and George shared a look. They had been hearing what had been said by their youngest brother, and it galled them, but they'd been hoping it was one of his phases. As the youngest he'd always had attention issues, and while this tantrum seemed like one of the worst, they'd still been hoping it was temporary._

_"__Hermione" Fred started gently._

_"__Ron's a bit..." George trailed off._

_"__Unstable at times." Fred piped up._

_"__Most of the family is really." George put in._

_"__I mean look at us." Fred agreed._

_"__But Ron takes it to a dark place." George hung his head in shame. Everyone else in their family was quirky, eccentric, but lately Ron was just angry._

_Hermione frowned. "I don't think everyone in your family is unstable. I think your exaggerating just a tad."_

_"__Dad's obsessed with his muggle bits, Charlie's got dragons." Fred started the list._

_"__Percy's got rules, Bill's got curses." George continued._

_"__We've got our pranks, and Ginny's got Harry." Fred finished._

_"__I don't think that could be considered an obsession." Hermione argued._

_"__Have you ever heard the girl talk about him?" George asked. Hermione just shook her head. Most times she cut the girl off. She didn't like talking about anyone behind their backs really._

_"__She used to be the same way with Lee. Haven't you wondered why our best friend never came for a visit? She made him bloody uncomfortable with all her fawning." Fred told her._

_"__So yeah, our family's a bit off, but Ron, lately" George started._

_"__Lately he's just been a real prat." Fred said._

_"__Even more so than Percy." George agreed._

_"__That's my point though." Hermione said. "Isn't there something you can do? I mean, you are his older brothers. And well..." She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable._

_"__And what Hermione?" Fred grinned._

_"__Yeah, you can't seriously be suggesting what our corrupted minds are thinking, are you?" George asked._

_Hermione just blushed furiously._

_Fred and George exchanged triumphant grins. "I think we've corrupted her, brother dear." Fred said._

_"__I think you are correct brother." George sighed dramatically. "And she was such a sweet girl too."_

_"__But we took care of that, didn't we?" Fred smirked._

_"__Indeed."_

_"__I just think he deserves it." Hermione argued. "You've heard all the awful things he's been saying about his 'best friend'. And earlier, ooh! The nerve of that boy! Saying he forgave __me__! When __he__was being such a... a... a twat!" Hermione cussed._

_"__Hermione!" Fred exclaimed._

_"__Such language from a lady such as yourself." George tsked._

_Hermione frowned._

_"__But I suppose if our ickle Ronnikins has been so naughty that even you've been driven to such language" Fred said._

_"__Then it is our solemn duty as older brothers to teach him the error of his ways." George said._

_And with that, Hermione took the opportunity to scurry away from the pranksters while the two planned their next prank on their unsuspecting brother._

_~SEXUAL OVERTONES WITH PLOT DEVELOPMENT~_

_Harry was busy sucking for all he was worth at Voldemort's balls, occasionally nipping at the man's thighs and hipbones. He could hear Lucius from the other end of the desk speaking to Voldemort, but the Dark Lord didn't seem to be paying the Death Eater much mind from Harry's perspective._

_"__My Lord, it has come to my attention that my manor is now playing host to a rather unexpected guest." Lucius told him._

_"__I see Lucius." Voldemort bit out, displeased by the distraction from the boy between his legs._

_"__I was hoping, My Lord, that you might know why the boy from the trial earlier is now sitting in the cell next to the muggles." Lucius asked, sensing that the Dark Lord wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush._

_"__Of course I know he's there Lucius. I must have forgotten to inform you but since the courts are obviously incapable of properly dispensing justice, I have taken it upon myself." Voldemort told him, not apologizing, just explaining._

_Harry had been carefully paying attention to the conversation after he realized what it was about, but now that he felt he knew all pertinent information, he renewed his attack on his lover, moving from his balls and thighs straight to shoving his tongue as deep within Voldemort's ass as he could._

_Voldemort's fingers, which had previously been carding encouragingly through Harry's hair tightened to near painful and he hissed in pleasure._

_"__My Lord?" Lucius questioned uncertainly._

_"__That will be all Lucius. I will attend to the matter in due time." Voldemort told the man, clearly dismissing him._

_~SEX SCENE~_

_The instant the door closed behind Lucius, Voldemort cast a locking and silencing charm on it and pushed his chair back, dragging Harry up to eye level._

_"__You little minx." He accused with a lecherous grin and dove in to devour the boy's lips. _

_Harry submitted immediately, curling himself around his older lover and threading his fingers into Voldemort's hair, pulling him as close as he was able._

_Too impatient to even preform the magic to rid them of their clothes, Voldemort ripped the clothes from the writhing succubus' body. "Ride me." Voldemort growled after quickly preparing him._

_Harry was only too happy to comply, pointing Voldemort's cock straight at his twitching hole and sank down in bliss. He sat as still as possible, teasing his lover as long as he could, until Voldemort grabbed hold of his hips and pulled him up before slamming him down sharply._

_"__I said ride me." Voldemort reminded him sharply and Harry obediently began moving up and down, rotating his hips every so often to wring a throaty moan from Voldemort. It didn't take long before Voldemort was ready to burst and he grasped Harry about the hips and threw him on top of his desk and plowing into the boy at a furious pace._

_Harry screamed when Voldemort thrust against his prostate each time with this angle, his head thrashing wildly as he came, clenching around the length still mercilessly assaulting him._

_Voldemort felt Harry clenching and tried desperately to stave off his own orgasm but it was no use, the tight heat enveloping him was all consuming, and as he thrust one last time, he saw stars as he emptied himself deep in his lover._

_Harry began to giggle a bit after a few minutes. He could still feel Voldemort twitching inside him, the aftershocks of his orgasm still washing over him. Ignoring the questioning glance sent his way, Harry calmed down and wrapped his legs around Voldemort's back and clenched his anus; it was time for round 2._

_~SEX SCENE OVER~_

_**Up next: Torture Time!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

_**A/N: Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews. They're really appreciated and it truly encourages me to continue this story, knowing how many of you are enjoying it. To one faithful reviewer in particular though Unneeded: I just saw your review for Chapter 36 and wanted to remind you that in my AU, Lily wasn't actually a muggle-born. She was a half incubus, which accounts for her power levels. Voldemort's point that muggle-born's power levels are severely lacking is entirely founded, not just his prejudice.**_

_Hermione realized shortly after leaving the Gryffindor Common Room that she had no idea where to find Malfoy. For all she knew he hung out in the his own Common Room just like she'd been doing earlier. The only other places she could think to look included the Great Hall if he was hungry, or the Library to study. Without much thought, Hermione turned towards the Library. After all, if Malfoy wasn't there, or he didn't show up, then she could always get her Transfiguration homework done._

_Malfoy wasn't there when she got there, though she'd hardly expected him to be there waiting for her, and she settled in at her normal table with a few books she gathered to work on her homework. It took a bit of work to keep from becoming totally absorbed in her work so she could keep glancing up to look for the blonde, but it paid off about ten minutes after she arrived when he came in after her._

_"__Malfoy!" She called out to him, quiet but insistent enough that he turned to her inquisitively, only a trace of malice in his gaze._

_"__What is it Granger?" He asked, his tone obviously impatient._

_"__I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Hermione started, trying to start things out diplomatically._

_"__And I wanted Father to buy me a Firebolt, but instead I got a Nimbus 2001. We don't always get what we want." And Draco turned, walking through the shelves to find the Arithmacy book he'd come for._

_Hermione frowned. That wasn't the reaction she'd been hoping for, though she should have expected it she thought in retrospect. The prat hadn't been nice before, only he hadn't called her that dreadful name._

_"__You were going to call me a... a mudblood, but you didn't." She said, this time without preamble. Finally she got a reaction. Draco paused as he skimmed his fingers across the books and turned to face her._

_"__Why Granger, I didn't think I'd live to see the day, are you admitting to being a mudblood?" He asked, misdirecting her._

_Hermione frowned angrily. "I'm admitting no such thing you prat, but I know you were about to call me what you normally do, but you didn't and I want to know why." She demanded, crossing her arms and widened her stance so that she was blocking the only exit from that aisle._

_Draco gave her a withering stare as though to question if she really thought she was physically stronger than he was but she gave no ground and he remembered the year before when she'd punched him. Perhaps that was not the way to go. Besides, Malfoy's did not go around accosting women, even if they were mudbloods._

_"__Had it occurred to you, Granger, that I didn't want an entire hall to hear me, an entire hall that could, and most likely would, tattle on me to the new Headmistress?"_

_"__Witnesses have never seemed to cross your mind before Malfoy." Hermione pointed out reasonably._

_"__Not with the old Headmaster, no." Draco conceded. "But with things changing I'd rather a bit more security if you catch my meaning." He told her. Maybe if he gave her just a little something she thought she could hold over him, she would let him alone._

_No such luck._

_"__Your father is still on the Board of Governors, give me the real reason Malfoy." She told him._

_Draco sighed and looked around to make sure no one was watching. He could see the girl's eyes light up in triumph. He wished Harry had gotten back to him with some sort of plan regarding what he should do in this situation._

_"__I may have gotten closer to a certain halfblood who has pointed out to me that that sort of language is beneath me." He told her quietly._

_Hermione's mind went into overdrive at his admission and Draco used her distracted state to slip by with his book. He needed to write a letter to Harry and his father informing them of this development._

_Harry sat in his chair with the guard posted a few feet away watching in gleeful anticipation of the boy's torture. The two cells held the Dursley's and Jason and were still silenced since neither the guard nor Draco could apparently deal with their insensate babbling. With Jason as the newest addition to the cells he didn't seem as resigned to his silence as the others who had long since resigned themselves to grumbling only when they knew the spell had been lifted._

_Jason rushed at the bars the instant he spotted Harry and was clearly screaming at the top of his lungs at the other boy. Voldemort was in the shadows, watching, but for now he intended to let his little incubus lover have his justice. Harry simply sat in his conjured chair, reclining and waiting for Moore to tire himself out. It took nearly 15 minutes for the boy to realize the futility of his attempts after which he promptly settled for glaring venomously at the boy._

_Harry smirked and stood. "Well that certainly took you long enough. I was wondering if you were as thick as my relatives, but they took just a bit longer to give up." Harry glanced pointedly at his watch as he said that. He knew the spell only worked one way and that the entire dungeon could hear him, the acoustics lending to his volume. He could see the Dursleys shifting angrily at the obvious jab to their intelligence but he paid them no mind at first._

_~TORTURE SEX/RAPE SCENE~_

_As he continued to watch Moore though he was distracted by the Dursleys and a thought struck him. He vanished the wall between the prisoners and trained his finger on the Dursleys. Picking Vernon from the three of them, he conjured a rather large metal dildo and smirked evilly and cast a rather strong heating charm on one side and and cooling charm on the other side before passing it forward to his imperious-ed uncle._

_He could always have cast the charm on Vernon's prick, but the idea of dealing with his uncle's cock repulsed him and aside from that he didn't want Vernon to gain any kind of pleasure from this torture for Jason._

_Eyes wide, Jason had obviously figured out what Harry had in mind and was backed into the farthest corner of his cell. Petunia was watching on in horror as her husband advanced on the teenager in the other cell who looked not much older than her Dudley. Dudley meanwhile was calling out to his father, obviously distraught with the idea of what was about to happen, but Vernon was be-spelled and heard none of his son's pleas._

_As Dudley grasped the end of his fathers tattered shirt Harry had had enough of the teen's antics and had Vernon turn and backhand his own son in the direction of his wife. Dudley simply lay where he had fallen, a crestfallen look graced his features and Harry realized he'd never used Vernon to beat the boy before. This was turning out to be the perfect torture for both Jason and Dudley, and judging by the flicker of hatred and remorse that lasted but a moment in Vernon's eyes at the action it was a brilliant way to deal with Vernon as well. It seemed Petunia was the only one who was not considering this to be some sort of betrayal on her husband's part, though that was to be expected considering she grew up with Lily using magic and knowing that Vernon had no control over his own actions. She knelt next to her son and turned him towards to wall away from his father and from the look of her face she was trying to convince him that it wasn't his father's fault that he'd hit the boy._

_Harry enjoyed watching the tableau unfold but turned his attention back to the main purpose of his visit to see Jason still cowering in the corner and had Vernon advance slowly, a ferocious grin marring his whale-like features._

_"__Open your mouth Moore, be a good boy and open your mouth." Harry called out to him condescendingly. But Jason's mouth remained closed and Harry directed Vernon to kick the boy square in the ribs, making him fall painfully to the floor, groaning in pain._

_While his moth was open Harry had Vernon shove the large metal phallus in his mouth, his breathing already restricted from the pain in his lungs and now the fake cock ramming down his throat. His eyes wide, Jason felt the extreme temperatures on the dildo and Harry canceled the silencing charm to enjoy the screams of anguish from the other boy._

_Jason could feel his mouth filling with blisters from the heat and as the metal shoved back in repeatedly he could feel those blisters popping and puss filled his mouth. The freezing half of the phallus on the other hand seemed to be only assisting the blisters in that it would make the blisters scab over only to have their removal hurt all the more and his mouth felt as though it were about to explode and soon his screams tapered off into pitiful whimpers of distress._

_Harry frowned. It seemed the extreme temperatures were about to destroy the boy's nerve endings and he couldn't have that. Then he wouldn't be in pain and that simply wouldn't do. He had Vernon pull the dildo out and slap Jason's face a few times, leaving large blistering welts in its wake before Harry noticed something wholly disgusting. It seemed Vernon was actually enjoying himself if the stiffy he was sporting was any indication._

_Harry sneered in disgust at the sight and toyed with the idea of releasing the spell before another thought popped into his head and he had Vernon remove his trousers and face his wife who was still facing the other direction._

_"__Oy, Petunia, just thought you might want to know that the spell can't cause a reaction like this." He told her and saw her eyes widen dramatically at the sight before she shook her head in obvious denial. "Oh yes, there is no spell that will make someone enjoy something like this, why else would I have had to conjure the dildo in the first place?" Harry reasoned and he could see the cogs turning in his aunt's head as it all clicked into place._

_There was that flicker of anger again, this time coupled with humiliation in Vernon's eyes and Harry decided quickly to proceed, making him turn back to Moore and rip the pants from the boy having Vernon place the tip of his cock at the younger boy's dry entrance and pushed in, making Jason cry out once more. After Vernon was fully seated, Harry grinned viciously, and canceled the spell entirely, giving Vernon back his free will. But free will is over-rated when you're buried balls deep in the tight heat of a little boy's ass, or so it would appear in Vernon's case as he made to move out, only to push forcefully back in._

_Reapplying the silencing spell to only the portion of the cell with Vernon and Jason, Harry turned to his aunt and cousin._

_~SEX SCENE OVER~_

_"__The spells over auntie. He's doing that all on his own now. And I know you probably don't really believe me, so I'm going to leave and you'll know he's doing it on his own. Enjoy the show!" And with that Harry applied the spell to the entire cell once more and swept out of the room, Voldemort following directly behind him._

_Harry shuddered when he'd gotten back to his own rooms with Voldemort, the images in his head still disgusting him._

_"__That was brilliantly done my little firecracker." Voldemort said, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind, his own desire pressing into Harry's backside._

_Harry groaned in partial disgust, partial desire. He couldn't help it, everything about Vol made him hot._

_"__Don't tell me that whale and Moore made you like this, please?" Harry pleaded, unable to help himself from thrusting gently back into his older lover's embrace._

_Voldemort snickered at Harry's obvious distress and roughly began to fondle his privates. "And if it did?" Harry only groaned pitifully at that. "No, what got me this way was seeing you, torturing them all. When you turned the torture for one, into a torture for all of them, hmm." Voldemort trailed off, nibbling at the incubus's neck._

_Dear Harry,_

_Granger figured something was up already. She cornered me in the library and I had to tell her that I'd gotten close with a half-blood but I managed to get away before she pried anything else from me. I really tried to distract her, telling her nonsense about the new Headmistress and other rot, but she wasn't buying it since Father is on the Board of Governors. You need to decide what to do about her quickly._

_Draco_

_Harry fingered the letter in his hands that night. He'd expected Hermione to figure things out, he really had. He just hadn't expected her to figure it out that quickly. Now he had to decide what to do. He'd tried to get Voldemort to reveal some positive attribute of muggle-born children but his plan had been quickly derailed when he'd ended up under his lover's desk. Unsure of what all to do, he moved back to Voldemort's office, the letter clutched tightly in his hand._

_When Voldemort heard the tentative knock at his office door he thought it was Lucius again and curtly called the man in, surprised to see Harry standing at his door with a letter clutched in his hands. At first he was about to make a lewd suggestion referring to their earlier tryst in his office but one look at his young lover's face had him changing his mind._

_"__Harry what is it?" He asked._

_Harry silently held out his letter and Voldemort read it quickly, a scowl marring his features almost immediately. He grabbed a spare quill from his desk and cast the spell to turn it into a portkey keyed into his wards and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment._

_Malfoy,_

_I am highly disappointed in your inability to best a simple mudblood girl. Never the less, your blunders can be quickly resolved if you give this portkey to her. The phrase to activate it is 'hopscotch' and remember that Hogwarts wards don't allow for portkeys so have her use it when next you attend the village. You will inform me immediately when the next visit is so I know when to expect her presence. Take care of this quickly and I may be inclined to ignore the fact that you brought this situation into being in the first place._

_He left the letter unsigned and sent it off with the quill wrapped in the letter itself._

_"__What are you going to do to her?" Harry asked._

_Voldemort looked up at that. "I will do what needs to be done." He told the boy. At his crestfallen look he continued. "You may attempt to sway her if you wish, but more than likely, from what little I know of her, she will need to be disposed of."_

_Harry nodded, understanding. Hermione had been one of his first friends, but he knew that if she stood against his lover he would turn on her too. It wouldn't be as easy to turn from her as it was to turn from Ron and the rest of the world. Hermione had always been there for him, even when Ron was being a prat, but she was still a muggle-born._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

_In an effort to find more time for writing I got a new job and it turned out worse than before. I've been working longer hours, with times that make me cringe and to top it off I have a new student to teach in the real magical arts._

_On that note, anyone willing to follow the way of magic who's already read my work, if I started a blog would you be interested in following? It's on livejournal in the community – Tesgura_Magic. Even if you're not interested in following, feel free to tell friends that do follow ancient practices to check it out._

_Hermione stood awkwardly at the doors to the library, looking in she could see Draco sitting at one of the tables near the front, looking straight at her as she entered. Resolutely she squared her shoulders and walked up to him, her Gryfindor courage coming to the forefront._

_"__Malfoy" she greeted him._

_"__Granger" he greeted her back, not standing up but still nodding his head in recognition._

_"__Is this seat taken?" She indicated the chair across from him._

_"__I suppose it is now." He snorted derisively with a nonchalant shrug._

_Without taking offense to the remark Hermione took the seat._

_"__You said you'd been in contact with a halfblood, you meant... Harry didn't you?" Hermione asked without preamble._

_Draco's head shot up and he grabbed his wand tightly. Making nearly jerking motions with his wand he glared at the girl across from him. "Granger I know you lack proper breeding and etiquette but do you lack working brain cells without the boy wonder around?" He hissed scathingly._

_Hermione had the grace to look abashed at his outburst but didn't back down. "Well I'm assuming you cast some sort of privacy wards and now you can answer my question."_

_"__Why in the world did it not occur to you do cast those before asking me?" Draco asked, procrastinating what he knew he would have to do. Oh he knew he would still have to do it, but he was hoping to do it a bit closer to the actual weekend in question._

_Hermione glared and crossed her arms across her chest, prepared to wait him out for an answer._

_"__Why does it matter to you who I associate with?" He challenged._

_"__It matters to me if you're hanging out with Harry. Is he okay? Where is he? Why did he leave?" Hermione rattled off questions rapid fire._

_Draco frowned. "I didn't say I was associating with Potter. I would never lower myself to spend any length of time with such a mongrel." His glare transforming itself into a sneer._

_Hermione choked on the air she was breathing at his answer._

_"__But you said.. then who... what?" She stuttered._

_He looked down his nose at her and sneered. "Really Granger, there's some witty repartee there. I think Crabbe and Goyle are looking for someone of comparable intellect to converse with."_

_Hermione just glared at him, her mouth closed though._

_Draco shook his head at her stubborn nature. He leaned over though, as this was probably going to be the best opportunity he was going to get and he wasn't about to waste it. He grabbed the quill from one of the pockets on the side of his bag and passed it to the silent girl who took it questioningly._

_"__What is this?" She asked him._

_"__It's a quill Granger." He told her slowly._

_Her glare returned full force. Oh how she hated him._

_"__It's also a portkey to the answers you're looking for. I assume you know enough that you know it won't be useful in the school but since this weekend is a Hogsmead trip you should be able to use it. For the love of Merlin please don't tell anyone what you're up to."_

_"__And why would I keep this a secret? This could easily be a trap, and you're just getting me to leave no trail back to you." Hermione accused._

_"__Did it ever occur to you Granger, that your precious boy wonder ran from someone, not just for shits and giggles?" He asked scathingly._

_"__So Harry really is..." She couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence._

_"__He's fine. And far from here if that's what you're thinking. He left of his own free will as well." Draco told her._

_Hermione nodded resolutely. If Harry was on the other end of this portkey, she would take it to the ends of the earth._

_"__What time does it activate?" She asked._

_"__It has a word, hopscotch. Don't say it until you're ready to leave though, it's already active." He warned her._

_"__Malfoy, is Harry, is he with...? I mean I suppose you mean he ran from Professor Dumbledore but that doesn't mean he's with... is he?" She struggled with the words._

_"__Granger, I know this concept may be foreign to you, but just be patient. I can't tell you everything and even if I was allowed I wouldn't want to." And with that he grabbed his bag in one hand and his wand in the other, canceling the wards around them and stalking off._

_Harry read the letter from Draco thoughtfully. He would need to convince Hermione when she got to the manor quickly before Voldemort decided it was too much of a risk for her to live and took care of the problem. Meanwhile he tossed the letter in the trash and left to tell his lover and perhaps make him a tad more amiable to Hermione's living._

_Okay I know it isn't much, but I think I just got fired so this is all I have. I started this chapter with the ahead note and here's what's up now, many moons later. FML._


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

_**~SEX SCENE~**_

_Harry groaned, the feeling of his lover's thick cock forcing it's way down his throat was beginning to cut off his air supply and he was going to gag soon if he kept it up but damn if it didn't feel good, giving up all that control. His hands trailed up the other man's thighs and creeping up to grab and roll the man's balls in his hands, feeling them clench and moments later his moth was filled with the man's cum._

_~SEX SCENE~_

_"__Mmm, that was wonderful pet, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Voldemort asked, carding his fingers through the boy's raven locks slowly._

_"__She'll be here this weekend." Harry mumbled around the length still in his mouth._

_"__And do you think you can take care of her yourself?" Voldemort asked, not getting upset but tensing up a bit._

_Harry felt the man tense up and finished cleaning him with a wet plop. "She's smart, I'm hoping I can convince her to see reason." Harry told the man._

_Voldemort nodded. "I hope so too pet, for your sake. I'll not have her running around with any knowledge that could undermine our cause. Even without you leading your little rebellious group she could cause us real damage knowing where you are."_

_Harry nodded in understanding. "Of course. I have to be getting back to school and finish my homework though." He stood, rearranging his clothes and approaching the fire in the corner of the room glowing green. "Later luv" he said and his eyes widened a bit as he realized what he'd just called the Dark Lord as he'd left. Oh he was sure to get some response to that in short order._

_Voldemort sat in his chair, stunned. The way Harry's eyes had widened when he left made it clear he knew what he'd said and that he hadn't meant to say it, but that he had indeed meant what he said. But what did he feel for his submissive little incubus? He thought over his own thoughts and realized just how possessive he was of his demonic pet._

_The Irish brat in his dungeons was a living testament to his possessive tendencies, though he wouldn't be living much longer if he had any say in the matter. Harry was doing such a wonderful job of torturing him though and getting his little one to come out of his shell to learn torture was difficult enough, and the only thing that seemed to motivate him was revenge for when he felt truly wronged._

_But was it just possessiveness or was there possibly something more than that there? Was it just that he didn't like to share or was there something else? He thought on his time spent with the boy. He was intelligent, spunky and amazing in bed. He truly did care about the boy, he realized but was it love? Was he even capable of love?_

_Harry walked through the floo, into his dorm room. Marshall was already there, relaxing in a chair by the fire and reading a book. He jumped slightly when the fire roared, spitting Harry out and set his book to the side._

_"__Have a good time?" He asked._

_Harry grinned. "Oh yeah." He replied, thinking about his lover and his thoughts went quickly back to his parting works and his expression took a turn towards the uncertain._

_"__Are you sure?" Marshall asked._

_"__No I mean, I had a good time yeah, I just... I said something stupid when I left." Harry assured his roommate._

_"__Oh, did you tell the big bad dark lord that you love him?" Marshall asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood. At Harry's guilty silence though his eyes widened. "You told him?" Harry nodded._

_"__Well what did he say?"_

_"__He didn't have a chance to say anything, it sort of slipped out when I was saying bye as I left through the fire." Harry confessed._

_"__You don't think he might have missed it do you?" Marshall suggested hopefully. Harry was starting to look fairly distressed about the situation._

_"__Harry relaxed slightly at the idea and then shook his head. "No, he's too observant not to have caught it. Plus he was looking right at me when I said it, there's no way he didn't catch it."_

_"__Well then it's out there, what do you think he's going to do about it?" Marshall asked._

_"__I just don't know!" Harry wailed, throwing his arms out and throwing himself onto his bed face first._

_"__Well let's think about this for a second then. What's the worst thing he could do?" Marshall asked._

_Harry wailed out in horror._

_Marshall grimaced, realizing that Harry was letting his imagination run wild._

_"__Okay, let me tell you the worst likely thing to happen. The worst case scenario is that he doesn't love you and that he cuts things off between the two of you and just doesn't spend any time with you." Harry started wailing even more at his suggestion and Marshall groaned, burying his face in his hands. Making his roommate feel better may be a more difficult task than he'd originally thought._

_"__But Harry, I've seen him with you, there's no way he'll send you away." He assured the boy._

_Harry pushed himself up to glare at the other boy. "Oh great. He'll keep me around and use me when he doesn't feel anything for me, he'll use my love against me. That's soooo much better!" He flung himself back into the bedspread angrily._

_Marshall shook his head and went back to his chair to read. He didn't have the patience for this. Either Harry would get over this or he wouldn't, but he hadn't the patience for it tonight though. Maybe in the morning if he was still like this._

_Hermione struggled with herself, looking at the nondescript quill in her hand. She knew, intellectually that she should tell someone what was going on, but she just wasn't sure who she could trust. Ideally after hearing Neville stand up to Ron she could tell him, but if she told him and he thought it was too dangerous he would likely tell the headmaster and she needed him not to find out. But really, who could she trust to not go to a teacher._

_Ron was sitting in a chair at the far side of the common room, no one was really talking to him but that didn't stop him from grousing to anyone who held still long enough to hear him complain about traitors. He had an entire table to himself since no one was willing to go near him and his books were strewn about half-haphazardly and most covered in sweets. Normally Hermione would have lectured him about the importance of organization and respecting books that belonged to the library but she wasn't the least bit concerned with saving Ron from library fees anymore. If he stained a book with his chocolate then be it on his head. Just as she shook her head in disgust she noticed an odd candy in the pile, it would seem at the same moment Ron noticed that particular sweet. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth with no thought and immediately began coughing violently._

_Everyone looked up from what they were doing to look in his direction. He was soon doubled over and clearly out of breath, trying to dry heave without success. Hermione looked to the stairs and noticed a pair of red headed twins grinning in triumph when Ron got up and walked briskly over to the nearest girl, Lavender Brown._

_"__Hey pretty lady, want to sit on daddy's lap?" He asked her with a lewd grin._

_In response Lavender scoffed and slapped him across the face, leaving in a huff. Not seeming at all fazed, Ron turned to Susan Brown not 2 feet further from him and walked up to her._

_Not needing to see where this was heading, Hermione quickly rushed off while everyone was enjoying the show to the twins._

_Fred and George were just using that time to sneak off before people thought to point fingers. When they head foot falls behind them they turned quickly, visibly relaxing when they saw that it was Hermione._

_"__Hey Hermione, enjoy your show?" They asked casually, continuing to make their way up to their dorm._

_Hermione smiled. "Oh yes thank you. I was actually just going to congratulate you on such a wonderful job but I thought I should tell you something." She told them nervously._

_The twins exchanged glances. "What kind of something might that be?" One of them asked warily._

_"__That you would need to tell us?" Finished the other._

_Hermione took a deep breath and let it all out. "I'm suppose to be taking a portkey to meet with Harry this weekend but I don't want to go without telling someone and I know you two won't go tattling unless something actually goes wrong."  
><em> 

_Fred and George's eyes widened. "You're meeting with Harry?"_

_"__Is he okay?"_

_"__Can you take us with you?"_

_She wasn't sure who said what but she just shook her head. "I need you two back here in case I don't come back. I got the portkey from Malfoy so it could be a trap and I need you to get someone if I don't come back." She told them._

_"__If you got it from Malfoy why are you taking it at all? Why not give it straight to a professor?"_

_Hermione sighed._

_"__He said that Harry was running from someone, and he made it seem like that someone was Professor Dumbledore. I don't want word getting back to him in case it puts Harry in danger. Malfoy said Harry was safe and I don't want to mess that up."_

_"__But what makes you believe Malfoy at all?"_

_"__He didn't call me a mud... a you know. He said it was that he was well, closer to a halfblood. I think he and Harry might actually be, um, together." Hermione blushed at her own words._

_"__You think they might be together and you're going to go see him?" Fred asked, not rude but questioning._

_"__Well if it makes Harry happy, of course." Hermione said as though it were obvious._

_Fred and George smiled and nodded. "Of course we'll keep it a secret for now then, but you have to tell us what happens when you get back." Hermione nodded her agreement._


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

_Harry finished the last of his homework with a groan. How the hell was he supposed to be able to do this every week and have time with Vol, not to mention this weekend he had to deal with Hermione. He'd thought that he'd have time during the week to figure out some way to deal with her, make some sort of plan, but no such luck. His entire week had been full to the brim with work. He couldn't wait until the next semester when he'd have one less class. Hopefully that would give him a better sense of time management._

_Packing his things up he went to the Quidditch field to get in some practice. He may not be part of a team anymore but he still loved to be in the air._

_"__Hey Marshall, want to go for a fly?" He asked his roommate, who sat at his usual place by the fire with a book._

_Marshall looked up and smiled, putting his book aside. "I think that sounds like an awesome idea, sure. Did you want to invite Seth along as well?"_

_Harry nodded. He hadn't had a chance to spend time with his friends in a while and Friday afternoon was about the best chance he'd gotten in a while._

_Hermione grabbed her bag purposefully, clutching it tight to herself. The quill lay harmlessly in the side pocket and the rest was filled as much as she dared with potions she'd thought may come in handy, including a beazor in case Harry was being poisoned into behaving the way he was, or even just being poisoned._

_Malfoy had told her it was word activated, not time, so she had time to get to a secluded area before she used it. After making a show of grabbing a few things at the candy shop and some new books so it didn't appear odd that she didn't just put her candy in her purse, she snuck off behind a store to leave._

_"__Hopscotch." And with that, she found herself unceremoniously dropped into a cell is what she could only guess was Voldemort's dungeon._

_"__Who's there?" She heard someone call out in a pained voice._

_She peered around her bars to see a boy who couldn't have been much older than she was, blisters covering his mouth and a ragged blanket clutched close to his person. (Thought I forgot about Moore did you? HA!)_

_"__I've just gotten here, do you have any idea where we are?" She asked, trying to determine the situation._

_He laughed derisively at her, the sound cut off by his own wracking coughs. "We're in a dungeon girl, obviously you can figure that much out, yeah?"_

_"__Well yes, but I was hoping you could tell me who's dungeon, who did that to you?" She asked, trying not to loose patience. He'd clearly been tortured and recently but by whom?_

_"__Bloody Malfoy." He spat out, literally a glob of blood to his side._

_"__Malfoy?" She gasped. Oh shit, she was in for it. Hopefully Fred and George would be able to figure out she was missing quickly after the Hogsmead trip._

_"__Bloody twat, lead me on and had his fucking old ass boyfriend capture me." The boy groused, clearly thinking she was safe to grouse to as she was in a similar situation._

_"__Wait, what?" Hermione asked, fairly certain that Draco had been at school this whole time and that surely this boy couldn't be saying that the Lord Malfoy had been leading him on._

_"__Stupid boy, he'll get his." The boy nodded, almost to himself at this point. Hermione wondered if he thought she was a figment of his imagination._

_"__What did he do? Or his boyfriend?" And what did he mean about that? Wasn't Draco's boyfriend Harry? Harry wasn't old. This was making less and less sense with everything this boy said._

_"__Dad'll get him, he'll get them both. Creepy boyfriend though, creepy." And it seemed the other boy was drifting off into la-la land._

_"__Now Jason, what have I said about bothering others?" A new voice joined them and Hermione looked up, not daring to think that it could have been Harry._

_The boy, presumably Jason, shrank back on himself, glaring at the newcomer. He was walking, hood drawn and approaching Hermione clearly._

_"__Terribly sorry, was he bothering you?" He asked her casually. And now it was the moment of truth._

_"__Harry?" She asked hesitantly._

_"__Yes Hermione?" He asked, still just as casual as you please._

_"__What am I doing in a cell?" She asked slowly._

_Harry pulled off his hood and looked to a guard Hermion hadn't noticed earlier who scampered forward to unlock her door._

_"__So sorry, never can be too careful you know. Which reminds me, may I see your bag?" He asked, holding out his hand invitingly._

_Hermione hesitated and Harry smiled._

_"__Knowing you, you brought anything you thought may have been useful, I was going to eat the Beazor you likely brought to prove I'm under no potions or poisons." He told her and she deftly pulled the item from her bag for him. He swallowed it and began to lead her out of the dungeons to a very well lit manor and down a hallway where it was clear Harry knew his way around._

_"__Harry where are we?" Hermione asked._

_"__We're at my home Hermione. And this" he opened a door. "Is my bedroom." He shuffled her in and closed the door behind him._

_"__I have to admit, I'd meant to think of some sort of plan on how this should go over the last week but school had been brutal." He admitted sheepishly and Hermione was so reminded of her best friend that she clucked her tongue disapprovingly at him._

_"__I know, but really, you'd be amazed at how much work they've got where I am now, even you would have trouble with it." Harry defended himself._

_"__Where are you going to school Harry?" Hermione asked._

_"__Ah, that's a bit of a secret, for my own safety you know. Can't let the wrong people know." Harry told her._

_"__Like Dumbledore?" Hermione ventured._

_"__Yes, like him." Harry nodded._

_"__What about You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked._

_"__Well I don't think he could find out right now." Harry told her, not lying but clearly evasively._

_"__Harry?" Hermione prompted._

_"__Well he might be in the room a few doors down, and he already knows where I go so he technically can't learn where I'm going when he already knows." Harry blushed, he still sucked at lying._

_Eyes wide and fearful, Hermione backed away from Harry into a corner. She began digging through her purse to find an explosive potion to throw, she needed a diversion so she could un-shrink her broom and escape._

_"__Oh Hermione it's not that bad." Harry assured her, hands out in a placating manner._

_"__Not that bad, Harry he killed your parents!" Hermion reminded him, throwing a potion in his general direction, though not close enough to actually hit him. This must have been the imperious curse, Harry would never act this way otherwise. But when the potion hit the ground it didn't explode like it should have. She threw a few more but none of them worked and Harry was frowning at her, clearly knowing what the potions were suppose to do._

_"__Hermione I really don't care. He hasn't done anything to me since I joined him this summer and that's what matters to me." Harry told her firmly._

_"__You joined him this summer?" Hermione gasped. How had no one noticed or had they just said nothing to the rest of them? Why would they do that?  
><em> 

_"__Yes, I thought it would have been all over after Dumbledore lost custody of me a few weeks in." Harry commented._

_"__Dumbledore lost custody of you? Then who is your new guardian Harry?" Hermione asked._

_"__Well that's another one of those, for my protection type secrets you see." Harry told her. "I want to tell you, honest, but I'm not suppose to."_

_"What are you suppose to do?" Hermione asked angrily._

_"__Well, this is the part you won't like a lot actually." Harry told her warningly. "I'm suppose to be convincing you to join us or stay out basically." Harry told her._

_"__What?! Harry you cannot be serious!" Hermione accused._

_"__I am actually, and I was hoping you would be willing to at least stay about for me anyway." Harry tried to use the friend card._

_"__Harry I don't know why you joined him, but I couldn't, and even if I could, I wouldn't. He actively fights to take my rights from me. How could you ask me to do that?" Hermione looked at him sadly._

_"__I was afraid you would say that Hermione." Harry told her just as sadly._

_Hermion pulled out her wand and tried to put a body bind on him but he just kept looking at her sadly and lifted his hand, encasing her in a crystalline structure which no matter how hard she pounded on it, didn't move or crack._

_"__Harry let me out, please!" She cried out._

_Instead he gestured with his hand and she felt the structure moving to follow him down the hall and before she knew it she was looking into the unmistakable red eyes of Lord Voldemort._


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

_Voldemort looked up from his desk as Harry brought the mudblood girl to him._

_"__I take it things did not go as well as hoped?" He said, putting down his quill._

_Harry pouted. "Go ahead and say it."_

_"__I told you." Voldemort said with a slight smirk._

_"__Well go ahead and do the obliviate already." Harry pushed his hand and Hermione was moved forward. Hermione stood proud and tall though. She was a Gryffindoor damn it and she would be a Gryffindoor to the end._

_"__This isn't the mudblood is it?" Voldemort asked slowly, looking at her strangely._

_Harry nodded, looking at the both of them oddly now. "Yeah, this is Hermione."_

_"__She looks oddly familiar, though I'm certain I have not come against her in battle." Voldemort commented._

_"__No, you haven't." Harry said thinking about it. Hermione had always been just out of sight when he'd actually encountered Voldemort._

_"__Elf!" Voldemort called and an elf appeared immediately at his side. "Bring me a potion to determine bloodline." He demanded._

_"__Vol, what are you doing?" Harry asked._

_"__Girl" Voldemort address Hermione, ignoring Harry's question for the time being. "You will take this potion peacefully and you will not be harmed. Are we clear?"_

_Hermione felt her courage finally leave her and nodded meekly at him, holding out her hand to accept the potion when the elf popped back into the room with a vial. She knew how the potion worked, the name of her mother and father would appear above her head, and while she wouldn't be able to see it unless she were standing in front of a mirror._

_Harry and Voldemort both gasped simultaneously as she knew the potion had worked. She looked around to see if there was a mirror around, but no such luck._

_"__Harry, what is it?" Hermione demanded._

_"__But that's, how is that possible?" Harry asked, though she wasn't sure if the question was directed towards her or Voldemort._

_"__I intend to find out." Voldemort growled dangerously. "Pettigrew!"_

_The rat-like man scurried into the room, pausing only momentarily at the other occupants. "Yes my Lord?" He knelt at the Dark Lord's feet._

_"__Your arm, now." He commanded and the man complied. Voldemort held his wand to the man's mark for a few, clearly painful moments._

_"__Avery, explain this immediately!" Voldemort demanded of the man who appeared moments later, pointing to Hermione._

_"__My Lord?" Avery asked, looking at the girl and seeing his name still hovering over her head along with that of a stranger._

_"__Explain yourself, now." Voldemort demanded. "How is she your child?"_

_"__I'm his WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked._

_"__My Lord, I could not say, I don't have any-" he trailed off sharply._

_Voldemort turned to him at the abrupt stop. "What. Did. You. Do?" He asked slowly and dangerously._

_"__I um, that is to say, shortly after your temporary departure there were a few sporadic raids, in the hopes to reach you wherever you were, and part of the raid involved torturing muggles in any way we could imagine." Avery rushed to say._

_"__So you're telling me that to find me, you raped a muggle woman?" Voldemort clarified. Avery just nodded. "What part of that made sense to you?!" He demanded. "And why in the world didn't you think to use the contraceptive spell?"_

_Avery just lowered his eyes in apology. Abruptly Voldemort's anger turned to curiosity. "Nott, did you by any chance happen to preform multiple of these raids, in order to find me with this twisted logic I still fail to grasp?" Avery's eyes widened and he nodded._

_"__And were you the only one to participate in such a manner?" Here Nott shook head head. "Did ANYONE remember to use contraception?"_

_"__My Lord, it was suggested that our pure blood was above impregnating the muggle filth." Avery told him demurely._

_"__What idiot told you that?" Voldemort asked, livid._

_"__Macnair My Lord, he was the first and that was his response when he was questioned."_

_"__You idiot!" Voldemort scolded. "Macnair thinks that's the real reason the beasts he fucks don't get pregnant."_

_"__Oh that's an image I didn't need, thanks." Harry grumbled._

_Voldemort turned to him with a predatory air. "I'll help get rid of that image if you like?" He suggested silkily._

_Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically at the idea. Voldemort smiled and beckoned Harry closer. "You are lucky, Nott, that my incubus is at hand to curb my temper or you would feel the full brunt of my wrath."_

_Hermione gasped at that bit of information but shrank back when he turned a quick glance her way. But the damage was done and Harry turned his gaze from his lover to look at her._

_"__What are we going to do with her now then?" He asked. "I mean, is there any possibility of the potion being wrong?"_

_"__Of course it's wrong!" Hermione announced. There was no way this man was her father. Her mother would have certainly mentioned something like that happening, especially after she'd gotten her letter._

_"__No, if the potion was brewed incorrectly then it would have simply not worked, at worst it would have poisoned her." Voldemort told him._

_Hermione gasped. This couldn't be happening to her._

_"__Hermione, you okay there?" Harry asked, watching as his friend slid down the edge of her floating prison in what was clearly shock._

_"__She never, no. This isn't possible. My dad, my dad is my father, he is, he has to be." She mumbled, barely audible._

_"__Hermione you have to remember that they may have forgotten contraception, but they're still wizards." Harry told her. "I'm guessing they used obliviate afterward when Voldemort didn't show up." Harry suggested, looking to Nott who nodded in affirmation._

_Something seemed to click in Hermione's eyes at the suggestion and she scambled upright, trying to find some kind of corner in her prison that she could potentially escape from, but to no avail. "But that means, no. You can't be my father, you're a Death Eater. No, it can't be true, it can't." She shook her head in denial._

_Harry turned to Avery. "Perhaps it might be necessary to bring your son here. I think she might need some help adjusting to her new situation."_

_"__Yes sir, but the soonest I can get my son here is at the Winter Holidays I'm afraid." Nott told him, cringing in anticipation of pain._

_"__Oh yeah, that will make things difficult. What can we do with her until then, it's not like her disappearance would go unnoticed." Harry mused aloud._

_"__Harry please, you can't be serious. It's me, Hermione, your friend. You can't be seriously wondering what to do with me, are you?" Hermione plead with him._

_"__Well Hermione to be perfectly honest we were just going to obliviate you if you didn't join us but this puts an interesting spin on things." Harry told her and turned to his lover. "What do you think?"_

_"__I think she is your friend and the best course of action is one you might come up with. I will of course have final say but I feel the initial decision should be yours to make." Voldemort told his young lover._

_**A/N: Oooh, what's going to happen to Hermione now? And Harry and Voldemort still haven't dealt with their little issue. Does Voldemort love Harry? And even if he does, can he say it?**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

_Harry thought about what to do with Hermione now that it had been revealed that she was in fact Nott's illegitimate daughter._

_"__How about we Obliviate her and basically redo this whole thing over the holidays? Harry suggested. Voldemort nodded, that seemed the best course of action at the moment._

_"__An acceptable temporary solution, but do you have any longer reaching plans for her as of yet? All you've suggested so far is obliviating her and having her meet with Nott's son over the holidays. What do you hope for that to accomplish?" He asked._

_Harry frowned in thought._

_"__Well her main issue seems to be with the fact that her new found father is a Death Eater, and convincing her that you're not all that bad a choice is going to take a lot longer than convincing her that Nott isn't a bad father, so I'm hoping that his son can help convince her that he can be a good father, and that will make it easier to convince her that yours is the better of the two sides in this bloody war." Harry mused, thinking aloud from his position in Vol's lap._

_"__That is sound reasoning, but what will you do if that is not the reason for her not wanting to accept the truth for what it is?" Vol asked. "If it is in fact that her father is a Death Eater then perhaps it may work, but there is a chance that it won't and there is even the other possibility that that is not her primary concern."_

_Harry nodded, knowing that Vol was only trying to help. He hadn't come to power by basing his plans on only one possibility after all, and security was important._

_"__Hold on a sec." Harry said aloud._

_Vol looked at him expectantly. "Didn't he say he was part of the raids to find you when you disappeared?" Harry asked._

_Vol nodded, "Yes."_

_"__But that didn't happen until I defeated you right?" Harry said._

_"__Actually no, I use to take sabbaticals to keep them on their feet on a regular basis." Vol told him, frowning as the thought began to process._

_"__So they would go on raids and you would come back after a while every time?" Harry clarified._

_"__So it would appear." Vol confirmed unhappily._

_"__So they probably thought that what they were doing worked." Harry concluded. "How long were you out of contact with them before you came back this last time, after I defeated you?"_

_Vol thought about it a moment. It had been 12 years after his defeat that Wormtail had found him, but almost 6 months after that until he had gotten in contact with the entirety of his Death Eaters. "Almost 13 years'" he finally told Harry. _

_"__So what that means is that there may be illegitimate half-bloods not even a year old thanks to this brilliant idea?" Harry asked rhetorically. Vol just groaned. His Death Eaters had a lot more to answer for than he'd originally thought. Harry's eyes widened when he realized that meant Lucius was likely in trouble as well._

_Just sensing that line of thought in his little incubus Vol tried to calm himself ineffectively. Incapable of controlling his temper he called once more for Wormtail who scurried in and immediately presented his arm to his master. Lucius appeared moments pater. _

_"__My Lord" Lucius subjugated himself, sensing that his master was in a foul mood and bowing low._

_"__Be grateful for the protection bestowed upon you as the father of my beloved, Lucius, for it is only that protection that keeps you alive." Voldemort told the man furiously. Harry tensed in Vol's arms at the word and looked to the other man, but he refused to meet his gaze. Harry blinked and turned back to his father, who was beginning to shake slightly in fear._

_"__I want you to tell me, in excruciating detail, just how many 'raids' were preformed, when they started, who's exact idea it was to follow in McNair's footsteps in not using contraception, who's idea it was to sully yourselves by doing something so vile as to touch a muggle woman. I want you to tell me every single bit of information you possibly can, and maybe I shall be swayed to overlook the incredible level of ineptitude you have shown." Vol told the cowering man. _

_A/N: Yeah, short chapter, but I haven't left you guys many cliffies so enjoy what your depraved little minds can come up with until I post more!_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

_After Lucius had explained every raid that he had attended, and reported every member of the Dark Lord's ranks who had participated, he had been dismissed. Harry remained on Vol's lap, content to watch as his lover called the rat in to the room, intent on calling Macnair to be interrogated._

_"__Macnair, I've learned something quite troubling. Have you anything you wish to confess to?" Vol questioned dangerously._

_Macnair shivered, his eyes darting from side to side nervously before settling on Harry, contentedly reclining in his Lord's lap. "My Lord, I'm not quite sure to what you are referring." He replied quietly._

_"__I'm sure you don't." Vol said shortly._

_"__My Lord?"_

_"__It has come to my attention that you initiated a series of raids which involved some rather unorthodox methods, the goal of which was to control my actions. The results of those methods not only did not gain you any measure of control over myself, but had an unfortunate side effect." Vol's eyes were flashing dangerously in his fury._

_Macnair gulped in abject terror, unable to say anything._

_"__I think you broke him." Harry said, almost innocently, his head cocked to the side._

_"__Have you any notion how many mudbloods you have have actually sired?" Vol thundered._

_Macnair actually stumbled backwards a step in fear. "But my Lord, I couldn't have..."_

_"__Couldn't have, what?!" Vol continued to thunder. "Couldn't have possibly remembered that you are a WIZARD! And that there is no excuse for sullying yourself with the flesh of a muggle? Or that, as a wizard, you should have at the very least cast some contraceptive charm!"_

_Harry actually began to giggle at that. Suddenly Harry lifted a finger to point dangerously at the man across the room, encasing him in a crystalline bubble like that which he had imprisoned Hermione in previously. Vol looked at him sideways at the action._

_"__He looked like he was about to run." Harry answered the unasked question simply. Vol nodded._

_"__Worm!" Vol called out. Wormtail scurried into the room and Vol pressed his wand to the man's arm, calling out 'Severus Snape." He turned to Harry who quickly slid down to kneel at his lover's feel under the desk._

_In moments, Snape appeared, kneeling the moment he arrived._

_"__Snape, my beloved spy." Vol greeted._

_"__My Lord." Snape greeted._

_"__A number of things have come to my attention recently, things which I am not at all happy about. I have learned that you were not a part of what has upset me, but you do possess the talent to rectify the situation. Have you any idea which situation I am referring to?"_

_Snape remained silent, unsure how to respond._

_"__I am of course referring to the raids begun in the hopes of enticing my return and the activities engaged within."_

_"__What activities might those be my Lord?" Snape asked, secure in the fact that his Lord was not upset with him at present._

_"__Macnair, would you care to answer the man's question?" Vol sneered nastily._

_Snape turned to look at the man still floating in the crystal bubble. Assuming that to be a new spell of the Dark Lord's he thought nothing of it._

_"__What have you done?" Snape asked, nothing betrayed in his tone._

_Clearly feeling defensive, Macnair responded angrily at Snape, not scared of him as he was of the Dark Lord. "The raids you were too scared to participate in, the raids those of us who were truly loyal attended. Those of us who wanted our Lord's return participated."_

_"__Enough!" Vol roared, and Macnair cowed in response. "Tell him what stupidity you all engaged in."_

_"__We defiled the muggle women in the name of our Lord to entice his return." Macnair said proudly._

_"__Never again said that it was in my name, that idiotic repetition of actions you inspired." Vol growled at the floating man._

_"__My Lord," Snape began. "I humbly ask how I can be of service in this situation._

_"__These imbeciles" Vol spat out. "Neglected proper contraceptive charms. I require from you a large batch of Bloodline Potion and apply them to the masses of Hogwarts subtly, specifically the mudbloods. Snape's eyes widened at the order._

_"__I realize that this will be difficult, you do have until the end of the school year to complete this task. That should be sufficient time, yes?" Vol suggested._

_Snape nodded, relieved that he would have a significant amount of time to do this._

_"__My Lord, if I may inquire as to what prompted this discovery and my new quest?" Snape asked._

_"__It is of no consequence." Vol responded dismissively._

_"__Of course my Lord." Snape conceded and left to do his job._

_~_

_Harry stumbled through the floo system to get back to school, still unable to make a graceful exit from the fireplace._

_"__Hey Harry." Seth greeted him in the halls. "Have a good weekend?"_

_"__Oh yeah, it was fun." Harry replied. "You go anywhere?"_

_"__Nah, my folks usually spend the school year doing the work they need to travel for; they were out of the house." Seth shrugged._

_"__I'm sorry." Harry said._

_"__No big, they get to stay home for most of the summer this way so it all works out." Seth smiled. "So what all did you get up to? Visit you folks or you man?"_

_Harry grinned. "Both actually."_

_Hermione was left behind the quill shop in Hogsmead, freshly obliviated with replacement memories of hours spend debating the merits of different quill types. Looking in her bag, she did find a few quills so she thought nothing of it and made her way back up to the school._

_Fred and George both shot her a pointed look when she walked into the common room, though she wasn't quite sure why. Instead of pondering over the confusing antics of the terrible twosome, she made her way to her rooms and unloaded her bag._

_As she was pulling the last of the candy out of her bag she heard a pair of coughs from the doorway._

_Turning around she saw the twins. "What are you two doing? How can you be up here?" She asked. "That shouldn't be possible."_

_"__Oh Hermione" Fred tsked._

_"__You should know by now" George was shaking his head._

_"__That rules just"_

_"__Don't really apply"_

_"__To us." They finished together._

_"__But the wards are set to prevent boys from entering girls dorms and you two are boys." Hermione argued._

_"__Hermione." Fred sighed._

_"__So tell us!" George said, moving to sit on her bed, Fred following him quickly._

_"__Tell you?" Hermione questioned._

_"__Oh come on, we kept our end, no one knew you were gone." Fred said._

_"__So tell us, how's out favorite runaway?"_

_"__What are you talking about? Who ran away?" Hermione asked, confused._

_"__Hermione, you really can't pull of that joke." Fred told her._

_"__What joke? What in the world are you talking about?" Hermione asked, frustrated._

_"__Hermione, you were suppose to be meeting with Harry and finding out where he is, what he's up to, you know. Did he really run away from Dumbledore?" George asked._

_Hermione just frowned. That did seem to strike a cord, but she couldn't remember anything specific about what they were talking about._

_"__Hermione?" Fred asked gently._

_"__I don't, I can't..." Hermione stumbled over her words._

_Fred and George both stood simultaneously. "That's it." Fred said._

_"__We're finding Malfoy now." George finished._


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

_Harry pulled out his notebook and pen for class. Unlike Hogwarts most students spent some time in the muggle world and it was perfectly normal to use lined notebooks during classes, saving more expensive parchment for assignments and important letters. Only half of the classes even required notes, like Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes._

_"__Today we we be reviewing Merfolk." The professor greeted them._

_And Harry began to take notes._

_"__It is important to note that while Merfolk are legally recognized as sentient being, fully capable of maintaining themselves and their societies, there are those who attempt to keep them as... pets." It was clear that the professor thought very little of those type of people. "In the case that you reside in a society or realm that condones such behavior or wish to remove a Merperson from such a situation, you know what they require to survive."_

_Mason was in their room when Harry got back, throwing his notes on his desk in the corner. Since Moore had been removed, they had transfigured his bed into a pair of desks._

_"__Boring class?" Mason asked from his own desk._

_"__Merfolk are just soooo interesting." Harry responded sarcastically._

_Fred and George were stalking through the halls when they finally found Malfoy near the Great Hall._

_"__Hey Malfoy" Fred said cheerily, grabbing him by an arm._

_"__Join us, won't you?" George grabbed the boy's other arm and they dragged him to a nearby classroom, silencing the room when they closed the door._

_"__What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Malfoy demanded as they released him._

_"__We know all about where Hermione went." Fred told him._

_"__We want to know why she doesn't." George demanded._

_"__I have no idea what you're talking about." Malfoy responded, crossing his arms in front of himself and taking a step backwards._

_The twins looked at each other. "I don't think I believe him."_

_"__I don't think I do either."_

_"__But whatever can we do to get him to tell us the truth?"_

_"__I suppose we can only let our imagination run wild." And they both broke into viscous grins, turning simultaneously to Malfoy who gulped nervously._

_"__I really have no idea what you're talking about. Truly." Malfoy assured them._

_"__Not buying it." Fred told him, moving forward menacingly, pulling out his wand._

_Malfoy looked around desperately, trying to find some sort of way out. These two were almost as bad as the Dark Lord with Pranks, only everyone saw what they did as socially acceptable._

_"__Alright, alright!" He said, moving backwards and bumping into a dust covered desk. "I'll tell you!"_

_Fred and George paused._

_"__I only gave her the portkey, I wasn't actually there, but it was suppose to take her to H-Potter and the... house where he is now." He told the twins._

_"__Where is Harry?" George demanded._

_"__Right now I'm guessing he's in class." Malfoy told them defensively. "It's not like he's a prisoner or something."_

_"__Class, but we haven't seen him." George said, almost to himself._

_"__Well he's not taking classes here, now is he?" Malfoy pointed out._

_"__Did he really leave of his own free will? He really ran away from Dumbledore?" Fred asked now._

_"__Yes, he did, and do you mind, I have places to be." Malfoy moved around them, intent on leaving._

_"__I don't think so." George moved to block him._

_"__Not quite yet." Fred chimed in._

_"__Do you swear on your magic that what you've said is the truth?" George asked._

_Malfoy froze. That was a serious thing, to swear on your magic. Those two must have been very serious in their worry for Harry. He sighed. "Yes, I swear on my magic that what I have told you about Harry is the truth to the best of my knowledge."_

_A soft glow encompassed him and left, just as suddenly. He pulled out his wand and cast a quick 'lumos', proving that his magic was still intact._

_"__Now, if you'll excuse me." He didn't wait for them to respond though and quickly moved to escape._

_Harry groaned as he read the letter he'd just received from Draco. He was beginning to wonder about the intelligence of the boy. Seriously, could he not keep a secret from anyone? It was a miracle that Dumbledore didn't know yet._

_It did warm his heart that his friends seemed to care so much, but based on Hermione's reaction to finding out the truth, he wasn't really excited about the twins' reactions._

_And now he needed to deal with the twins as well as making Hermione accept her new father and maybe obliviate his brother so more people didn't find out about him and where he'd gone and why._


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

_McGonagle frowned to herself as he sat at her desk, absently rubbing her temples. Those two Defense professors were constantly doing something to disrupt the school, though even she couldn't prove it. It had all started with the youngest Weasley boy, and his hair being turned green._

_While it was slightly surprising that Granger hadn't been able to reverse the spell, it was downright maddening that she herself had been unable. Not that she had made it clear to anyone that she had made the attempt, but it was still unreasonable that someone could cast a spell she wasn't able to reverse._

_Ever since then it had been pandemonium, but in small doses every week or so, and it wasn't just happening to one house, or even just the students._

_One week Snape's desk had been found floating attached to his ceiling, and no one had been able to get it down. Another time, the Patil twins had been unable to wear their proper robes, every time they'd switched, they had changed crests again. Most recently Granger had been plagued by an inability to hold a quill. She had needed to owl her parents to send her some pens when every time she grabbed a quill, either one of her own or of someone else's, it would literally hop away from her. It hadn't done much good, getting the pens mailed to her though as those too had the same reaction to her handling them._

_Thankfully the teachers were, for the most part, being lenient with her while she couldn't finish her newer homework._

_Some said it was the Weasley twins at it, and they weren't denying it. But if it had been them, no one would have had quite this much trouble undoing the messes. No, he knew it had to be the two new Defense professors, he just couldn't prove it. They never had their wands out when the incidents occurred, and in fact weren't even there when all of the incidents were discovered._

_Dana and Corey snickered to themselves as they watched Hermione struggle with her pens and quills in class. Snape was the only one being unreasonable with her inability to write anything down for assignments, and they were blending in with the other professors in accepting her temporary inability to write anything._

_They'd heard what had happened at the meeting between Harry and the girl. It was frustrating how she'd reacted, but not really all that surprising, all things considered._

_"Gods, this is so much fun." Corey said later that night._

_"__I know, though I do wish we were welcome on the grounds at Hemingway." Dana replied. "The havoc we could wreak there would blow this out of the water."_

_"__We could always go for a visit anyway." Corey suggested. "It's not as though they could actually stop us."_

_Dana grinned menacingly. "When do the Winter hols begin here again?"_

_Hermione was sitting down in the common room when Fred and George came up to her the day after the surprise meeting in her dorms._

_"__Hey Hermione." George greeted her._

_"__Busy?" Fred asked._

_"__Well I can't exactly do any of my homework, so I'm just reading the text books." Hermione replied. "What's up?"_

_"__Oh bloody hell Hermione." Ron said from across the common room. "That's just brilliant. You turn traitor and bring the twins with you? I know you had a thing for me, but to jump from one brother to the twins? You really must have no shame." Ron sneered at her._

_"__Oh Ronnikens." Fred pointed his wand at his brother._

_"__Is that a spider on your head?" George asked, pulling out his own wand as well._

_"__I don't think there's a spider on his head George." Fred answered._

_"__We should rectify that problem." George said with a dangerous grin. In response Fred whispered a spell and a gigantic spider landed right on top of Ron's head, making the younger boy scream in terror, running and flailing his arms like a windmill._

_Hermione giggled at Ron's antics and the twins pocketed their wands._

_"__Shall we?" Fred held out an arm._

_"__Milady" George held out his arm as well._

_Hermione took their arms with a laugh and they left the common room for somewhere more private._

_Voldemort growled furiously to himself, calling out for Wormtail. The Malfoy brat was trying his patience and he was seriously considering his decision to leave Harry with such an incompetent family as a mistake._

_He needed some stress relief, and there was nothing more relaxing than seeing Wormtail writhing in agony at the end of his wand._

_TBC_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

_Hermione was giggling almost the whole way to the nearby classroom the twins led her to. "Wow boys, if you're not careful someone might actually think we're together." She teased them._

_"__Why Hermione" George said with a flourishing bow._

_"__What in the world" Fred bowed gallantly as well._

_"__Makes you think we"_

_"__Wouldn't be interested"_

_"__In such a fine"_

_"__Young lady?" Fred finished, eyebrows wiggling suggestively._

_Hermione flushed with a smile. "Well it might have something to do with the fact that I'm not interested in boys, and neither of you are interested in girls." Hermione responded, finishing with a small smirk and the twins' gobsmacked expressions. "But enough about our preferences, what did you learn from Malfoy?"_

_"__Hermione, how did you?" Fred asked._

_"__Oh boys, anyone with eyes could see you don't look at the girls who throw themselves at you. Besides, that's more than a heat flush you two both sport when you walk out of the Quiditch showers. Now, back to Malfoy?" Hermione prompted. Missing part of her memory was really bugging her._

_Fred and George shared a glance. "We didn't get many details from him before he escaped, but we did get the essentials from him."_

_"__Harry is okay; he did run away." George told her._

_"__And he's not a prisoner, he's actually in classes as we speak." Fred finished._

_"__That's wonderful! I'm so glad he's finishing his education." Hermione said. "Did you find out what school he's attending?"  
><em> 

_"__No, but we did get Malfoy to swear on his magic that what he told us was the truth." Fred pointed out._

_Hermione's eyes widened at that. "Well that's wonderful." She said. "I'm so glad Harry's alright."_

_"__Hermione, about our..." Fred said slowly._

_"__Preferences" George said, just as slowly._

_"__Would you mind terribly"_

_"__Not mentioning"_

_Hermione interrupted them. "No worries boys. You don't mention mine, and I won't mention yours."_

_"__And Ron thought you were interested in him." George laughed quietly._

_"__Yeah, he wasn't too far off the mark about my preferences for redheads though." Hermione blushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that aloud to them._

_"__Does our little Hermione" Fred wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders._

_"__Have a little crush on our little sister?" George asked._

_"__Maybe a little one." Hermione nodded, her blush now heating her cheeks._

_"__Does our dear little sister"_

_"__Know about this?"_

_"__NO! Please don't tell her!" Hermione pleaded._

_"__Oh don't worry Hermione."_

_"__You have something on us, and we have a little more on you."_

_"__It's the balance of the world."_

_Harry frowned at Nott the next weekend. It was the beginning of the Hogwarts Holidays, though his own Holidays started the next weekend and Theodore wasn't at the Manor yet._

_"__What's taking so long? Draco already gave Hermione, Fred and George portkeys for tonight, we need to have everything ready." Harry groused._

_"__My apologies, he is only finishing packing the last of his things so that we may devote our full attention to this pressing matter." Nott told him almost fearfully._

_Harry nodded in acceptance, checking his watch once more in his impatience._

_The unoccupied dungeon cells had been sterilized, and all the previous spells, like those designed to imitate the effects of Dementors, had been removed and warming charms had been applied. Jason had also been moved to the far end of the dungeons to avoid a repeat occurrence like with Hermione._

_Theo packed the last of his things quickly. His father hadn't really told him anything about why he was going, but he'd said their Lord required his presence for the holidays. It was certainly a step up, normally it was just the Malfoy's who were invited to the Manor for holidays and extended 'parties'._

_Few others were asked to stay late after meetings as far as he knew, not that he'd been able to attend any meeting before. And technically his father wasn't suppose to be telling him anything about the meetings. He didn't even bother talking to his father about it anymore. Nott Sr. just left copies of his memories in the family pensive behind a badly locked door. His father hoped that by doing this, he would know best how to act when he was invited to join their cause._

_Grabbing the portkey, Theo felt himself wisked away to the Manor... to be greeted by Potter._

_TBC_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

_~SEX SCENE~_

_Fred lay beneath George panting desperately and twisting hopelessly._

_"__Please George, I don't think I can't stand it anymore." He ground out as his twin peppered kisses around his thighs, occasionally switching from one thigh to the other and laying the smallest of kisses on his cock as he passed._

_George chuckled to himself at the sound of desperation in Fred's voice. He reached one hand up to steady himself as he hovered, face so close to his brother's cock he was sure Fred could feel his breath. "What is it Fred? Is something the matter?"_

_"__Fuck George, you know what's the matter. Please just fucking suck me, oh gods please!" Fred begged, his head thrashing from side to side._

_"__Such a dirty mouth you have." George commented, but he moved down, past Fred's cock to suck first one, and then the other ball into his mouth._

_"__AH!" Fred shouted. It just wasn't enough!_

_George licked the skin between his brother's balls, pressing upwards with his tongue to apply pressure, but when he felt Fred about to cum he quickly grabbed him by the base before sliding him all the way down his throat. Fred felt a dry orgasm rip through him as his brother deep throated him in one swift move._

_Fred slumped limply down into their bed beneath George, his dick still hard and throbbing. George smiled to himself at his twin and moved to grab the lube. He didn't always use his wand to lubricate his brother since he loved to draw it out. Squirting a generous amount onto his fingers he teased Fred's entrance, pushing a single finger in and curling his finger up towards himself._

_Fred nearly jumped as his prostate was teased. "Fuck!" He shouted._

_George smiled. "Well if you insist." He pulled the finger out and smeared the rest of the lube on his cock, moving into position. Fred groaned and pushed upwards to get George in his faster. Fred grimaced briefly when George did impale him but quickly adjusted._

_"__Move." He demanded simply when George held still._

_"__Gladly." George replied and began a ruthless pace, pounding into his brother._

_~SEX SCENE OVER~_

_Hermione went to Fred and George's room the first night of the Holidays. She'd told her parents she was just spending the first few days with the Weasley's before heading over for the holidays. She'd told them that it was because of the more magical assistance she would be able to get with her homework._

_"__Are you sure no one will notice we're missing?" She asked, once the door shut behind her. Ron was being a prick about her spending time with the twins, but they were all ignoring him._

_"__Not with a little help." Fred said._

_"__Help?" Hermione asked._

_"__Help." Piped up a voice from behind her. Hermione spun around quickly to see Ginny leaning against the wall. Turning, she glared at the twins briefly._

_"__Oh come on Hermione" Fred sighed._

_"__Three people disappearing" George said._

_"__Two of them being us" Fred pointed out._

_"__Can't go unnoticed without help."_

_"__We know our limits."_

_"__And we know when we need help."_

_Hermione sighed. She knew they were right. It didn't make it any less frustrating, but she understood their logic. "Alright, but what are you getting out of this?" She asked Ginny._

_"__You really think I'd cover without finding out what's happening with Harry?" Ginny pointed out. "I'm worried about him too you know?"_

_Hermione nodded. How could she have forgotten, Ginny was totally in love with Harry._

_"__Besides, someone needs to put Ron in his place, and no one can do that better than Harry whenever he gets back." Ginny continued with a smirk._

_Hermione ginned in return, that did sound like it would be rich._

_Harry grinned at the boy across the Entrance Hall. "Hey Nott." He greeted, friendly enough. "How ya been?"_

_"__Potter?" He asked, incredulous. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"_

_"__Oh I'm not a Potter anymore." Harry told him simply, turning and walking towards the sitting room._

_Theo looked around nervously. No one else was around. He couldn't even see his father. He didn't know what else to do, so he followed the other boy._

_McGonagal banged her head against the back of her high backed chair in frustration. What the hell was it with these two Defense professors? She had tried everything, absolutely everything she could, to undo any of their pranks. Most of the other professors were convinced it was the Weasley twins, having left some sort of time released prank, to throw everyone off their trail. It was so like them after all though, so it only cemented the idea in everyone's minds that it was the twins._

_Her bright green robes were only suppose to have embroidered purple birds flitting about on the hems of her robes, tweeting occasionally. The birds weren't suppose to be able to fly off of his robes and fly about her head, tweeting constantly. She hadn't wanted to wear them, they had been Dumbledore's after all, but her teaching robes weren't appropriate and she hadn't had the opportunity yet to go shopping._

_Everyone though it was hysterical, that she couldn't even speak above the loud chirping. They thought she would love it. But she had lost her patience with it very quickly, and her smile was the only thing that kept her happy at all._

_Fred, George and Hermione all landed in the dungeon cell thanks to the portkey._

_"__Does this seem at all familiar?" Fred asked her._

_"__Not quite, sorry." She told them, looking around._

_"__Oh bloody hell, not more of you freaks!" They all heard a shrill voice groaning._

_"__That sounds familiar, definitely." Hermione told them._

_"__Yeah, it does." George agreed, leaning around the bars to see who had spoken. "Dursley?" He asked, astonished._

_"__Dursley?" Hermione and Fred both leaned forward to see for themselves that it was in fact the Dursley's just a few cells down from theirs._

_"__Guess he turned on you too, eh?" Petunia sneered at them nastily._

_"__What are you talking about?" Hermione asked._

_"__Little snot, always knew he was a bad egg." She grumbled._

_"__Damn, someone's always going to badger my guests, aren't they?" Harry grumbled. He wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, simply slacks and a nice shirt, so they could easily see it was him._

_"__Aunty, luv, do us a favor and shut it." He said with a tight smile in her direction._

_"__Harry mate!" Fred called out._

_"__What are we doing in this thing?" George asked jovially._

_"__Yeah, where are we?" Hermione asked._

_Harry nodded to one of the guards who promptly released the three._

_"__Love what you've done with the family." Fred piped up._

_"__Yeah, couldn't have happened to a nicer bunch." George agreed._

_Hermione just frowned. Something wasn't sitting right from her perspective._

_TBC_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

_Hermione looked about as Harry led them out of the dungeons. "Looking for something?" Fred asked her._

_"__No, I just, Harry is there anyone else in the dungeons?" She asked._

_Harry nodded absently. "Yeah, but it's a dungeon 'Mione, it's not like it was built for the Durselys." Fred and George both nodded at that, seeing the logic, but Hermione had a nagging feeling._

_"__So how have you guys been?" Harry asked happily, not letting any of his nervousness over the situation show. He was pretty sure the twins on their own might switch sides with the right argument, but Hermione had already shown her opinion, and she might make the twins dig their heels in in her stubbornness._

_"__Really worried about you mate." Fred told him._

_"__Yeah, you should have heard the shite Dumbledore was telling everyone about you." George pipped in._

_"__How have you been? We had to corner Malfoy about you." Hermione told him._

_"__Right git, he was." Fred nodded while George nodded._

_"__Why did he know how you were anyway Harry?" Hermione asked._

_Harry shrugged. Draco wouldn't be letting that information out again any time soon so it wouldn't make much difference, but they didn't need to know that this early in the meeting._

_"__Come on mate, you getting a little nookie from Hogwarts' favorite prat?" Fred waggled his eyebrows at the younger boy._

_Pulling a face, Harry replied. "Ew, gross! NO! Why does everyone think that? First the Durselys and now you guys? Gross!"_

_They all laughed heartily as they walked into a office type room, the chair behind the desk was turned backwards but no one seemed to take note of that as they continued to laugh._

_"__But in all seriousness" Fred said._

_"__Hermione seems to have forgotten" George added._

_"__Some very important things recently"_

_"__And we were hoping you could"_

_"__Clarify what they were." Fred finished with a stern look._

_"__Ah, about that." Harry replied, a bit shakily. "Well you see I couldn't let her go with only some of the information. It was a bit misleading without the right context you see, and we didn't have time to go over everything." He explained carefully. It sounded weak even to his own ears. The twins obviously thought so as well as they both frowned at him._

_"__Okay, Hermione do you recognize this potion?" Harry asked, pulling out a vial from his robe pocket._

_Hermione studied it for a moment before holding it back out to Harry. "It looks like a Genealogy Potion Harry, but why do you have this?" Harry shook his head and didn't take the potion from her._

_"__That's exactly what it is and I need you to take it. That's where the we need to start I think." Harry told her._

_"__Alright." Hermione said slowly. "Do you have a mirror handy. I can only assume there's something I would need to see." Harry nodded and conjured a mirror quickly._

_Hermione uncorked the vial and tipped it back, grimacing at the taste but otherwise saying nothing. Immediately Harry held up the mirror as Fred and George both gasped._

_"__Harry this is a piss poor prank." Hermione told him._

_"__It's no prank Hermione." Harry told her._

_"__But that's not possible." Hermione argued, shaking her head._

_"__I'm afraid, Miss Granger, that it is." The chair turned around and the three Hogwarts students all gasped at the red eyed man speaking._


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

_A/N: I lost track of how many times I needed to re-write this with everyone in character to get the outcome I needed. Seriously, this chapter was a BITCH!_

_"__Where are the Nott's anyway?" Harry asked when Voldemort turned around._

_"__They are on their way in as we speak." Voldemort replied and as he said that the door opened to reveal the two in question._

_"__Notts" Harry nodded to them._

_"__Sir" they both replied, bowing when they noticed their Lord in his chair._

_Fred and George exchanged looks and turned simultaneously to Harry, pulling their wands out and backing Hermione out the door._

_"__There really is no need for that." Voldemort told them and they redirected their wands towards him._

_"__And there's really no need for that." Harry said with a frown, holding out his hand and their wands flew to him._

_"__Harry, what in the world are you doing mate?" Fred asked._

_"__Yeah, that's You-Know-Who behind you.!" George told him._

_Hermione just stood, continuing to stare at the mirror in her hand. It wasn't until the words above her head disappearance into nothing that she turned her gaze on her friend. "Harry, what does this mean?"_

_Harry smiled softly to her. "I think you know what it means Hermione. She was obliviated afterward but there it is. Avery Nott is your real father."_

_Hermione turned around to face the man in question, standing next to her... brother. He was smiling towards her and Theo was wearing a questioning expression, but there was no scorn in his eyes while he looked at her this time._

_Fred and George were staring wide-eyed at the scene before them incredulously. Hermione seemed to be taking this very seriously, and Harry just stood there, holding all their wands. The really confusing thing was that Voldemort was just sitting there, behind his desk, not doing anything._

_"__This is the daughter you informed me of my Lord?" Avery asked, and Hermione could have sworn she heard a small note of hope in his voice._

_Voldemort scowled. "This is the daughter of yours we have found, until we find the rest you bumbling fool." Harry snickered at the remark._

_Avery looked to the young magi questioningly. "Oh don't worry your head about it. The responsible ones are taking care of it for you." He sneered at the man. "That reminds me, I have to go take care of my idiotic brother and his loose lips. You told him I needed to speak with him right?" Harry walked towards the door._

_"__Lucius was informed, I can only pray that he remembered to inform young Draco." Voldemort replied._

_"__Draco is your brother?!" Hermione turned from her new family to gape at Harry._

_"__Well yeah, who else would have the political clout to help my crawl right out from under Dumbledore's nose?" Harry pointed out._

_"__You're a Malfoy, mate?" Fred asked._

_"__Yep, have been since the beginning of summer." Harry nodded. "Now if you guys want to follow me, I think it's family time for the Nott's right now." Harry gestured them ahead of himself._


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51**_

_Hermione stood, trembling in Lord Voldemort's office with Avery and Theodore Nott. Voldemort still sat in his chair but it looked as though he had no intention of interfering in this family matter._

_"__So you..." Hermione trailed off, speaking to Nott Sr., her meaning was clear._

_"__Yes, and while it was not one of my prouder moments, it is the truth." Avery nodded._

_"__But she never said anything about it." Hermione pointed out._

_"__Hermione, may I call you Hermione?" Avery asked._

_"__Well the alternative seems to be called into question so I suppose so." Hermione told him._

_Avery smiled at the comeback and continued on. "Hermione, we are wizards. Surely you have at least heard of the charm, Obliviate?"_

_Hermione nodded, that certainly explained it. "So you, you're my real father, but my mother doesn't remember it. That makes me a halfblood and Theo my half-brother. Does that about sum it up?"_

_Avery nodded. "To perfect clarity."_

_"__That being established, I have a question." Hermione said, her voice now firm._

_"__What would that be?" Avery asked._

_"__Two questions actually, but the first that comes to mind would be how many others are there? How many other muggle-born children are really halfbloods?"Hermione asked._

_Voldemort spoke up at this question. "That is a question that we are working to find the answer to currently." He said shortly._

_Hermione nodded with that answer. "My only other question is what this means for me, personally?"_

_"__Well, I can't speak for my son, but I can tell you that you will always have a home with me should you ever desire it. I have heard of your academic progress in Hogwarts. I can already tell you that I am proud of your accomplishments."  
><em> 

_Hermione blushed at the praise. Her parents, well the Grangers, never really could understand or hold true pride for her magical accomplishments. They'd always been proud of her when her muggle grades came around, but ever since she turned 11 she could tell it changed._

_Harry walked down the hall, Fred and George in tow. He needed to find his loose-lipped brother and prevent him from telling even more people about what was going on in his life._

_Fred and George were both wondering what was going on with Hermione in the other room with her newly found family._

_"__Hey mate" George called out._

_"__Hermione actually went off here before" Fred said._

_"__But now she can't seem to remember"_

_"__What happened or even that was here at all."_

_"__What's up with that?" George finished._

_Harry smiled. "Well she didn't take things well, and with safety as important as it is around here, well I thought things might be better suited in a different environment." He told the twins._

_"__So you just" George started._

_"__Had a do-over?" Fred asked._

_'Basically." Harry nodded. "I just, didn't want to loose her, as a friend, you know?"_

_Fred and George nodded, smirking. "As a friend, yeah." They both teased him simultaneously._

_"__Ew, you guys!" Harry swatted them both in the arm. "Girls are so gross!" He joked._

_"__Doth out ears deceive us Georgie?" Fred asked, hand over his heart dramatically._

_"__Is our ickle Harry saying what I think he is?" George copied the action, looking shocked at Harry._

_"__Are you?" Fred gasped._

_"__Gay?" George was wide eyed._

_Harry laughed. "Well I like girls well enough, about as much as you two do I'd wager."_

_Fred and George exchanged looks. "Does everyone know we're gay?"_

_"__Only anyone with two brain cells to rub together. So don't worry, you're safe." Harry assured them. "Now come on, I still need to find Draco." And they were off again._


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52**_

_"__Harry!" Draco looked up from his book in the library when Harry walked through the doors. "Are your holidays starting now too?" He asked before spotting the twins behind his brother. "What... what are they doing here?"_

_"__I could ask you the same question. I was a bit surprised to see them arriving with Hermione today." Harry frowned._

_Draco's eyes widened comically at that. "Well, that must have been quite the surprise. I should probably get going so you can deal with this then." He stood and started moving to pass them. The twins stood shoulder to shoulder at his movement though and he froze._

_"__Actually what I need to deal with right now is you Draco." Harry stood off to the side and with a wave of his hand invited Draco to sit back down._

_Draco looked between Harry and the twins. He knew he had no chance of escape. Sighing nervously, he walked back to his chair and say rigidly in his chair, the book he'd been reading earlier laying forgotten on the nearby table._

_"__Seriously Draco, how do so many people keep figuring out where I am?" Harry sat down. He didn't want to be threatening, not really. This was his brother, and while they hadn't had the best start to their familial relationship, he didn't want to destroy it. "What happened to being a Slytherin?"_

_Draco looked from side to side as if there would be some explanation in the room he would find. "I really don't know. Your friends are ridiculously intuitive." He just couldn't look Harry in the eyes as he spoke. He looked up briefly to see the twins eying him thoughtfully with matching smirks._

_"__You saying" Fred's smirk grew wide._

_"__Us Griffindors are" George's face changed to match his brother's._

_"__Too smart" By now they both had decidedly frightening gleams in their eyes._

_"__For the little snake?" George finished._

_Draco blushed heavily at their teasing but said nothing. He really had nothing to say, and he did need to stay on Harry's good side. It was easy to forget when they were getting along but Harry was still his father's heir and therefore he needed to play nice._

_Harry frowned. "Draco, I want to be able to trust you. I do. But I don't think I can right now." He sounded truly apologetic and Draco took a little comfort in that fact. "I feel like I don't have any choice at this point. One person finding out is one person too many, but now there are three. I have to do something to ensure my safety." Harry pulled his wand out. This was something he had little practice with and he wanted to be sure that it was fully powered, and using his chaos magic with a wand as backup was sure to make things stick._

_Draco stiffened when Harry did that. Harry was a good person, but there was just something about anyone pulling a wand on his that made him uncomfortable. Even when his father had done it, he was nervous. Fred saw Draco stiffen and while anyone would likely be nervous with a wand pointed at them, Draco seemed particularly uncomfortable. He nudged George to grab his attention and George looked blankly at him, not getting it._

_Harry cast a spell to ensure that Draco would be unable to tell anyone else about his situation and quickly re-pocketed his wand. "I'm sorry it came to that Draco." He said._

_'I understand, but how is she taking it?" Draco asked, hoping that now Harry would move on and trust him again._

_"__Much better than the last time, I think it helps that her family was here to help with the transition this time." Harry answered, his wording letting Draco know that it was clear to the twins as well that this had occurred before._

_"__And what about...?" Draco asked, looking pointedly at the twins still standing by the door._

_Here Harry narrowed his eyes in a mock glare he aimed at Draco. "Well since someone brought some extra people along that we didn't anticipate, I'm bringing them with me so they don't cause mischief."_

_"__We're offended mate!" George tried to look hurt._

_"__Do you really think" Fred didn't even try to look offended or hurt, just went straight for mirthful._

_"__We would cause mischief"_

_"__In your home?" Fred finished. George was still trying to look hurt but failing miserably._

_Harry and Draco both shared a look at their question silently, very serious expressions on their faces._

_"__Yes." They both said simultaneously._

_Fred and George broke into identical grins of pride at that._

_Corey and Dana packed their things silently as the new Headmistress stood in their doorway._

_"__I do wish you would reconsider staying at the castle for the holidays, or at least let me know where you're going to be. As the Headmistress I should be able to get in contact with all of the staff at any point." McGonagle pointed out._

_"__I understand where you're coming from, but this is a private matter we have to take care of. We are fortunate in that it came to our attention at this time." Dana replied, not even bothering to look up from her packing._

_McGonagle huffed. She could see that she wasn't going to be able to convince them, but it was still frustrating._

_"__Well at least tell me when you will be coming back." She demanded._

_"__We have no clue to be perfectly frank." Corey told her. "Hopefully the matter can be taken care of by the time school comes back in session, however if that is not the case we will be sure to inform you of the fact as soon as we are aware."_

_McGonagle narrowed her eyes in frustration. Why did Dumbledore have to hire these stubborn, secretive people? Having nothing else to say, she turned on her heel and left._

_Hermione sat on the couch between her newly found brother and father. Voldemort still sat in his chair but he had turned it so that it was obvious he didn't intend to interfere unless directly asked or if he were truly needed. When Harry walked in, the twins and Draco in tow, all conversation stopped and Voldemort turned in his chair to face him._

_"__Ah, Harry, how did things go?" Voldemort asked, speaking up for the first time in a while._

_"__As well as could be expected. Everything has been taken care of at this point." Harry responded, moving forwards to sit in his lover's lap. Everyone but Nott Sr. went bug eyed at his actions and the fact that Voldemort allowed the action. "How are things going on this end?"_

_Voldemort turned to the Notts at that for the answer._

_"__Um, I suppose things are going well?" Hermione replied, but it really did sound more like a question than anything else._

_Avery smiled. "I think things are going rather well myself." He spoke up, Theo nodding at his father's words._

_Harry smiled. "I'm so glad you guys. I was really hoping things were going well." He shifted backwards in Voldemort's grasp, wiggling to get comfortable._

_Voldemort growled, tightening his hold on his younger lover as he shifted against his growing length. Harry froze as he realized what Vol was doing and a wicked grin stole across his face at that realization. He wriggled slightly against Voldemort deliberately this time and was rewarded with a throaty growl as Voldemort tightened his hold and thrust upwards against his backside._

_Everyone by this point was bug eyes and as Voldemort captured Harry's lips in a bruising kiss, Hermione let out an undignified squeak of shock that pulled the two out of their lust induced fog._

_Harry stared blankly at the other occupants of the room but Voldemort glared at them all. "Get out, now!" He commanded. They were all too happy to obey._

_~SEX SCENE~_

_Harry gasped as Voldemort moved, not to kiss him again, but began attacking his neck ferociously. Harry's head lolled back bonelessly and he arched helplessly against his lover, wishing fervently that their clothes were gone. Instantly, their clothes disappeared to, well neither of them knew or really cared where their clothes had disappeared to. Voldemort groaned darkly as his flesh met that of his young incubus._

_Harry picked his head up, gasping. "Please, please in me!" He begged._

_Voldemort grinned and ceased his ministrations on Harry's neck. "Suck me, my little minx. Suck me well, for that is all the lubrication you will have when I pound into that delectable arse of yours." He whispered hotly in Harry's ear._

_Harry shivered as he moved to obey, kneeling between the others legs to mouth his impressive erection. Voldemort spread his legs and watched, transfixed, at the sight. It had been so long since they had been together, the mere sight of Harry on his knees, mouthing him without even sucking yet, was almost enough to undo him. Then Harry started to suck, coating him in saliva._

_His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry deep throated him and somehow managed to stick his tongue out to tongue at his balls. His hands fisted into Harry's hair to yank him upwards. Harry's eyes were blank, dark pools of pure lust as they met Voldemort's firey gaze before he was slammed onto the length he had been preciously sucking on._

_Harry screamed at the sudden intrusion and his scream mixed in the air with Voldemort's own scream of pure ecstasy, being encased in the right, pulsing heat of the boy. Without missing a beat, Voldemort rocked his hips, managing to fit every inch of himself within the vice-like grip, only to pull out and yank Harry back down onto him, ripping another scream from the incubus._

_Voldemort reached forward to grab Harry's cock as it bobbed between them. Harry whimpered desperately and twisted in Voldemort's grip. He was so close, it had been so long. He could tell that he was about to explode, but he just couldn't get his voice to work to warn his lover of that fact. Voldemort seemed to know though as he released Harry's cock to grab his full, hanging balls and gave them a vicious twist. The startling shock of pain pushed Harry over the edge and he cried out, slumping bonelessly against Voldemort as jet after jet of warm cum shot from his dick between them. The sounds Harry made, the way he loved everything Voldemort did to him, and the clenching as he came pushed Voldemort over the edge and he pushed upwards deep into the boy._

_~SEX SCENE OVER~_

_Hermione stood with the rest of the group in shock. They hadn't moved far from the door when the noises started, and once they began it was as though they were all rooted to the floor, unable to move. _

_"__Um, do they do that often?" Fred asked in the silence when it was all over._

_"__No, or at least not to that degree. I can only assume they have been apart for too long for this to occur." Avery replied. Still none of them moved from their spots._

_"__They've been together?" Hermione asked, developing a slight twitch in her eye._

_"__They're damn near inseparable when Harry's not in school." Draco told her._

_"__So, all summer?" George clarrified._

_"__Oh yeah, at least they kicked us out. I had to walk in on them once." Draco shuddered at the memory._

_Everyone looked at him in shock._

_"__You walked in on them? Merlin, how did you get away alive?" Theo asked._

_Draco winced at the reminder, only shortly after his own earlier embarrassment in the library. "Oh, I was punished." He muttered._

_"__Really?" Fred was curious._

_"__What happened?" George asked._

_Draco looked to them and narrowed his eyes at them shrewdly. "I'd rather not continue, if it's all the same to you two." He bit out. They'd already cornered him once, forcing him to reveal things he hadn't wanted to, and it had gotten him in a whole mess of trouble. Repeating the process didn't sound like a good plan._

_Suddenly the door they were all standing outside of opened and Harry popped his head out._

_"__Are you guys going to stand there all day? The show is over now. Draco, keep an eye on the twins. Hermione, stick with the Notts. We're going to be busy for a while so... see you in a while!"_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53**_

_Hermione walked with her new father and brother, unsure what to do or say other than to follow, so she did so silently. Theo kept looking back to her. He and Avery seemed to know where they were going, and she was simply following them. When they finally stopped she looked around to find herself in a lovely sitting room, very homey and comfortable looking with chairs and sofas all over._

_"__Will you's be needing anything?" An elf popped into the room with its head bowed to them all._

_"__Some tea would be lovely." Avery replied before Hermione had a chance to react to its presence. _

_"__What was that thing?" Hermione asked._

_Avery turned to her after the elf popped back with a tray, leaving it on a nearby coffee table, leaving just as quickly. "That is a house elf. Don't tell me you've never seen one, there are hundred at your school."_

_Hermione shook her head._

_"__Well, they are suppose to be unseen I suppose. They are a magical construct, taking living form, made by the combined magics of a household to better maintain that household. Houses like Malfoy Manor would have perhaps a dozen or two elves to maintain it, while a larger castle such as Hogwarts required hundreds." He explained._

_Fascinated, Hermione latched onto this new source of information on a previously unexplored topic. "But what about the Weasley household? I've never seen an elf in their house."_

_"__It does depend on magical power, and while I'm sure with the number of people in that house, at least one elf could be brought into being, the magical fluctuations caused both during a witch's pregnancy and during any young witch or wizard's puberty prevent that from occurring." He told her._

_"__Are those the only things that prevent those elves from being created?" Hermione asked._

_"__If a witch or wizard is simply not powerful enough, that would prevent it, but otherwise, children cannot create them. It has to be a conscious decision for the elf to exist, so only adults with enough power, whose power isn't either still growing or fluctuating for whatever reason, can decide to make them."_

_"__But then what happens to the elf if the person or people who made it die?" Hermione asked._

_"__Then the elf already exists and becomes tied to the household for which it was created. The only way to break this bond is to fire the elf which is usually a very damaging thing for the elf and they will usually immediately seek another household afterward." Hermione nodded to herself. This was fascinating._

_"__Don't you have books on this kind of thing?" Theo spoke up._

_"__I've never seen any books on this kind of thing at Hogwarts in the library, and I'm always looking for books on culture since no one ever really explained it." Hermione told him._

_"__But it's all, I mean everyone knows it. How could you not?" Theo frowned in confusion._

_"__Now Theo, how can anyone learn if they are not taught?" Avery asked sternly. "If there aren't any books on what you feel should be common knowledge, but apparently aren't for those just entering our society, then why don't you make up a list and begin writing a book to educate them?" He suggested._

_"__Oh would you Theo?" Hermione asked, her eyes shinning. "I could help. I really do want to learn about these things."_

_Theo looked between his father and his sister. Between the two of them he really couldn't say no, though he had almost no interest in the matter himself, he supposed it would be an easy way to explain things to Hermione and get to know her at the same time. He nodded and Hermione squealed in excitement._

_Corey and Dana stepped towards the edge of the school grounds and the wards and turned to one another, grinning diabolically. Instantly they disappeared from the grounds, just inside the wards to set off some confusion as they left. When the reappeared in the middle of Malfoy Manor there was no one in the entry way and they quickly made their way to Voldemort's office._

_Draco didn't want to lead the twins anywhere new, they had already seen too much of his home, so he led them back the way they came to the library. "Why did you two need to come anyway?" He groused aloud._

_"__Aw Draco, don't worry." Fred cooed, moving forward, closer to the blonde._

_"__It's not like we're going to trap you again." George leered as Draco stepped backwards. Fred nudged his brother meaningfully, remembering Draco's earlier reaction to Harry pulling a wand on him. George shot a quick frown at Fred and Draco stood there in confusion at their interactions._

_"__...That is, unless you want us to?" Fred said after a second, cocking his head to the side in question._

_"__What the, I, why would I want you to do that again?" Draco stuttered nervously, stepping backwards once more._

_"__I didn't hear a no." George took another large step forwards into Draco's personal space._

_"__Of course I, eep!" Draco squeaked as Fred joined his twin invading Draco's space, both so close he could feel their body heat against either side of him._

_"__We're so sorry for making you reveal family secrets Draco." Fred whispered, but as close as he was, Draco had no problems hearing him. He didn't even notice the use of his first name._

_"__We had no idea Harry was part of your family now." George said._

_"__We really should make it up to him, shouldn't we George?" Fred asked, never taking his eyes from a trembling Draco._

_"__Oh yes, we definitely should. Draco didn't do anything wrong."_

_"__But we were so mean to him." Fred said with a rather forlorn sigh._

_"__We should apologize." George suggested._

_"__Profusely." Fred agreed with a leer and they moved in tandem, Fred reaching forward to bring Draco closer to them, removing the few inches that separated them, and George moved towards them, trapping Draco in a cocoon of heat and lust._

_~NOT QUITE SEX SCENE, BUT WHATEVER~_

_Draco's breathing became harsh as George became to nip at his neck while Fred tilted his head up for a kiss. As Fred took his lips, plundering his mouth relentlessly. Draco was breathless when Fred finally pulled back._

_George looked up from his spot behind Draco's ear. Fred locked eyes with George and they both moved forward toward one another over Draco's shoulder. Draco stared, transfixed as the twins began making out over him. If he'd thought his cock was hard before, that was nothing compared to how it felt now, about to burst through his slacks._

_Fred pulled back first, moving his leg up and Draco groaned loudly as his length was pressed tight against Fred's leg._

_"__Looks like someone's enjoying the show." He commented._

_George reached forward, palming Draco around Fred's leg appreciatively. "Mm, it seems that way." George murmured, rubbing the trembling teen._

_"__Please, oh please." Draco whimpered desperately._

_"__What do you want Draco?" George asked, rubbing his hand lightly over Draco._

_"__Please, more!" Draco pleaded, rocking forward._

_"__More of what?" Fred asked, moving forward to press himself against Draco, his own length hard against Draco's side. "What do you want more of?"_

_"__You, both of you!" Draco cried out._

_"__Oh, you got it." George told him, slipping his hand into Draco's pants to finally grab him fully._

_Draco gasped, his knees buckling and he fell into the twins' hold._

_~SEX(ISH) SCENE OVER~_

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapter 54**_

_Harry was happily bent over the edge of Voldemort's desk as he was pounded into the wood frantically when Dana and Corey knocked on the office door. Vol didn't even slow down his thrusts as he leaned down._

_"__I thought you sent them all on their way?" He asked._

_"__I, I, I did. I even, oh fuck!" Harry's head hit the desk in front of him. "I even told them who to stay with and sep- Shit! - separated them to keep them from- oh gods! - getting in trouble." Harry struggled to say while he was being brutally fucked._

_"__Hm, it doesn't look like that plan seems to have worked." Vol commented idly and slowed his movements. "I wonder if you really did as I asked, or if I should be punishing you." He mused aloud as he began to pull back, his own cock moving inch by inch out of Harry's warmth._

_Harry thrust back against his lover desperately. "No! I swear I did! Please don't!" Vol chuckled and continued to pull his length from the boy slowly. Harry groaned pitifully and wriggled enticingly to keep his lover inside him but it was all for naught as Vol, with a wet sounding pop, came clear of Harry's arse._

_"__Well, you should fix your mistake, don't you think? We can't very well continue until this is taken care of." Vol lounged in his chair and rearranged his robes while Harry grouchily put on his own robes and went to the door._

_Opening the door, the last people he expected to see were Dana and Corey though. Shocked enough to forget how upset he was at being interrupted, Harry just stared at them for a moment before opening the door wide to let them in._

_"__What are you guys here for? Is something wrong at the school?" Harry asked when they were in and he'd closed the door._

_"__Oh no, nothing is wrong at the school, per say. We've been making trouble but that's nothing really wrong." Corey told him._

_"__No, we were planning on wreaking some havoc at Hemingway while everyone's away on break. Not enough people to torment you see." Dana grinned._

_"__I always thought the teachers were required to remain on school grounds, even during the mini-breaks." Vol said, a question clear in his voice._

_"__Oh yes, the Headmistress was quite upset with us for leaving. I imagine she'll be even more upset that we transported out when we were still on school grounds." Dana answered him._

_Voldemort grinned at that. As powerful as those two were, transporting off ground from within the wards would likely cripple them. That kind of thing would take weeks to recover from, and that was if McGonagle had the entire staff working on it. If she kept it to herself though to avoid panic, like he suspected she would, it might even take months for her to repair it on her own._

_Harry grinned at that. It wasn't that he disliked McGonagle, he just thought it was hilarious that they did so much chaotic shit._

_"__But we do need a tiny bit of assistance with out current plan." Corey told Harry, facing him and not Voldemort. "We've been banned from Hemingway grounds you see, and can't go on our own. We can, however, follow someone else."_

_Harry grinned even more at that. "Oh yeah, sure. Do you need me to do anything for this to work?"_

_"__Nope, just don't fight when we lock onto your magical signature." Dana told him._

_Harry nodded at that. "I'm staying here today and tomorrow but yeah, we can all head there Sunday night."_

_"__Perfect" Dana and Corey both said in unison._

_McGonagle was indeed having some trouble with the wards since the two Defense Professors had left, somehow from within the wards and bringing them down in the process. Oh, they weren't down completely, but enough that if anyone were determined enough and had enough power, they would likely being able to force their way through. As it was, the wards would barely stop a rampaging hipogryff from getting in, never mind an angry troll. She could only hope none of the students noticed and told their parents. If word of this leaked out, the trouble it would cause could be catastrophic._

_"__How could you not know about cosmetic charms?" Theo asked in a tired and strained voice._

_"__I'm sorry, I just didn't!" Hermione shot back at him. Avery had left them to their own devices, knowing his way around Malfoy Manor enough to find somewhere quiet to let the two new siblings be._

_"__Did you think we do everything the muggle way for crying out loud? First you say you were surprised when the mirrors spoke to you, then when they turned to show you your back. How do muggles dress themselves if they don't know what they look like from behind anyway?"_

_"__We just get more mirrors!" Hermione huffed. And anyway, it's not as though I didn't learn and adapt. You wouldn't last one week in the muggle world without your magic."_

_"__What's that got to do with anything?" Theo exclaimed. "We aren't talking about loosing magic, we're talking about people coming into this world who didn't use it to begin with."_

_"__It's the same concept!" Hermione argued. "It changes all the rules about everything you know or thought you knew and you're expected to just go with it."_

_"__Well how about this, I'll go live in your precious muggle world for a week, like you said, and when I do, you admit that you're being a bloody git and over-reacting to this whole thing." Theo sneered. "Besides, how hard could it be, living like a muggle?"_

_Hermione thought about turning him down, warning him how hard it really would be for him, but with his last sneered statement, changed her mind. "Alright, and when you apparate home, crying how hard it was to change everything about your life, you have to actually help me write this book. No more criticizing every little thing I didn't know coming into this world."_

_"__No problem, but it's not going to happen." Theo told her, holding out his hand. Hermione shook his hand, a grin of her own plastered on her face._

_~SEX SCENE~_

_Draco was panting desperately as Fred and George moved together to divest the three of them of their clothing. He reached out blindly to grab at a twin, he didn't care which at the moment, and pulled them towards him roughly for a kiss. Fred, for that's who he had grabbed, tangled his hands in Draco's hair and angled him perfectly so that he could plunder the boy's mouth, greedily swallowing the boy's moans when George finally got all of their clothes off and began teasing Draco's hard cock once more._

_While Draco was sufficiently distracted, George began to trail the fingers of his other hand back to toy with the blonde's tight arse, realizing when he could barely even slip his finger in after a wordless lubrication spell that the boy was a virgin. He paused, wondering briefly if they should stop._

_"__Draco, Draco." George called out to grab both Draco's and Fred's attention._

_"__Huh?" Draco gasped when Fred pulled away._

_"__Draco, are you sure you want to do this?" He traced his finger against the tight anus in emphasis. Draco flinched but remained where he was._

_"__I, uh." Draco stammered._

_"__Have you never?" Fred then turned to his twin. "He's never?"_

_"__No, never." George confirmed._

_"__How did you, I mean." Draco was blushing like mad._

_George leaned close, holding the blonde tight. "It's okay Draco, we don't have to do it if you don't want to. There are plenty of other things we can do it you like." He finished with a nip to Draco's ear lobe._

_Draco looked between the twins. He wanted to, he really did, but he'd never even been with a girl before and while he would never say it aloud, he was a tad nervous._

_"__Can we just, um." He didn't even know what it was they could do together that wasn't what they were suggesting._

_"__Mm, we certainly can." Fred agreed, moving to Draco's neck, biting the smooth column in front of him._

_"__We can do all sorts of things." George knelt behind Draco, softly kneading the round flesh of his arse._

_"__What are you do-ooh" Draco broke off as Fred found a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear to nibble on._

_"__Just relax, relax and feel." George murmured before using his thumbs to part the pert globes and darting his tongue out to taste him._

_Draco couldn't stop the yelp of surprise when he felt George's tongue lapping at his anus, but Merlin it felt amazing! Just the thought of this a few minutes ago would have disgusted him, but the reality of it was phenomenal! He quivered in pleasure and pushed his rear backwards into George's face desperately._

_The sight of this was so much for Fred who grabbed Draco's hand, leading it to his own throbbing hardness. Draco squeezed his hand around the hard flesh and marveled at the way it felt and the shudder that wracked Fred's body when he did it. It felt so much like his own when he was alone, but also different._

_He stroked his hand up and down, and squeezed again in reaction when George poked his tongue through the ring of muscles guarding his entrance. Reaching down with his other hand to work his own erection, he was startled when a warm hand reached for his and led it down further between his legs where he was bend almost in half and now grabbing two pricks that were not his own. Involuntarily squeezing both pricks, Draco squeaked as his mouth had been removed from Fred's when George started jabbing his tongue in and out of him rapidly._

_When Draco felt as though he were about to die of heat the twins suddenly stopped all activity. Panting harshly, Draco looked to them with pleading eyes. He was so close, he just knew it. Fred knelt down now and began to kiss around the base of the blonde's cock and balls, all over the tops of his thighs and as Draco was beginning to shake his head in frustration he took him to the root, swallowing repeatedly around the length in his mouth. Draco screamed in ecstasy, feeling himself fall limply against George who was still holding himself up._

_He could feel George's own length sliding against him when he was laid against a chaise lounge and he watched through half lidded eyes as the twins moved towards one another and embraced. It was like art, he thought to himself as he watched them stroking each other to completion. Their almost identical expression of lust and the way they came just seconds apart, they looked like the same person just out of sync in time._

_~SEX SCENE OVER~_

_TBC (I promise)_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Chapter 55**_

_Hermione sat with Theo in the library contemplating their arrangement. "So when do you want to go on your big muggle adventure?" She asked._

_"__I don't see why I can't start now." Theo told her. "It is holiday now after all."_

_"__Sounds wonderful, but what are you going to tell your father?" She asked._

_"__I'll tell OUR father the truth; that it's for the integrity of the book and so that I can get a more accurate perspective for the book we're working together on." Theo smirked and Hermione smiled at his version of the 'truth'._

_Harry had his things gathered and was giving Voldemort a few lingering kisses goodbye when Dana and Corey arrived. They were ready too it seemed. Grabbing the school issued portkey, Harry could feel a pinprick of magic attaching itself to him and recognized the chaos magi's signature. Ignoring it in lieu of their earlier warning, Harry simply allowed himself to be carried away to school and the other two to follow him._

_Landing in his own common room, Harry sat his things down on his bed and looked around for Marshal who seemed to be nowhere in sight. Sighing in relief, Harry didn't even think to lock the door before the adults appeared as well._

_Marshal came through the door not three seconds after the other magi had arrived. All eyes met and silence reigned while everyone came to grips with what was going on._

_"__So, this means one of a few things right here." Dana finally said._

_"__Either you keep mum about the fact that we're here, and we leave like friends, or you try and run screaming and we remove your vocal cords in the most excruciating way possible." Corey told Marshal._

_Marshal gulped. It really was the infamous duo. "Yeah, I'm good with my vocal cords where they are thanks." He told them after regaining his bearings._

_The other occupants of the room smiled at that. "Well now that that's taken care of, where are you two off to?" Harry asked._

_"__Oh you know, here and there." Corey replied._

_"__Everywhere we can possibly make mischief." Dana finished with a sadistic grin._

_"__Sounds marvelous, have fun!" Harry waved as they disappeared from his room in a small puff of smoke. "Drama queens." Harry muttered to himself with a smile and went to start putting his things away._

_"__Harry do you have any idea what they're capable of?" Marshal asked him incredulously._

_Harry looked up to his roommate from his unpacking and modded. "Of course I do. Remember, I'm a chaos magi too Marshal."_

_"__I know you are Harry, but those two, they're viscous! Did you not hear what they just said?"_

_"__Oh, about your vocal chords, yeah I heard. I wasn't worried though, you already knew I was allied with them and I knew you could keep quiet." Harry shrugged carelessly._

_"__That's not the point, they really would have done that!" Marshal exclaimed._

_"__I know they would. Why would they say they would if they wouldn't? Marshal, you do know I'm part of the Dark too right?" Harry peered at his friend curiously._

_"__Well yes I know that but they're ruthless!"_

_"__This is a war, ruthless is a necessity." Harry shrugged._

_"__But Harry, for them it's not about war, it's about fun. I don't think they give a damn about the war, only that they can wreak havoc freely."_

_"__Yes, well it should certainly be funny when they start working on it here at school then." Harry grinned, his eyes hard and cold, the light behind his green eyes shining dangerously and Marshal held his tongue at the look he saw in his friend's eyes._

_McGonagle frowned to herself at the students in front of her she'd caught sneaking around after curfew. They'd claimed since it was holiday, they didn't think they needed to follow all the rules. It was ridiculous and just the sort of tripe she disliked about first years._

_"__I don't know what gave you that ridiculous notion that you needn't follow the rules just because of when it is, but because you are here, in the castle, you will continue to follow the rules or you will face the consequences. I don't believe any parents would change their rules just because of the holidays and I certainly know that we don't. If you wish to leave the school premises for the next holiday you are more than welcome to follow whatever rules your parents have set to you, but here in my school, you will follow the rules, no matter that it is a holiday." She lectured them. "Are we clear?"_

_The students nodded their heads quickly in fright._

_"__Fine, that will be five points each from you and detention with... Filch tomorrow night." She'd been about to say the DADA professors but they weren't there. They'd refused to tell her where they were going, or even when they were coming back. It was beyond frustrating. She didn't really want to send these children to Filch, they'd only been out a half an hour after curfew, but Hagrid would have been too lenient with them and Snape would just be cruel._

_"__Well go on, off with you lot. Off to bed." She shooed them away with a tired wave._


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 56**_

_School hadn't even been back in session a week and Harry could see the strain in the eyes of a great many students. Oh, no one came right out and said it, that they were dealing with some more elevated levels of chaos lately. After all, this was a school for magic and a little chaos was bound to occur after all. No one wanted to be branded a pathetic weakling unable to cope with school trivialities. Hopefully no one would speak up until the terrible twosome had something deliciously wicked underway and no one could stop it._

_For the most part Harry and Marshal were even being left out of it. Harry suspected that was in part because he'd brought them where they wanted to be, and partly a nod to Marshal not tattling._

_The Headmaster wasn't at his usual seat today which Harry thought was odd, but made no comment. Either it was nothing to worry about, or more likely, something to do with whatever mischief Dana and Corey were up to. Either way, Harry didn't want to make anyone overly worried. He scraped some eggs onto his plate and ate his breakfast, mentally going over his homework in his head._

_Theo growled to himself. How in the seventh circle of hell did muggles live like this? For that matter, how did they eat? He'd called out multiple times to have someone bring him his lunch, but no elf had appeared. Hermione had told him that she'd been dropping him off at a fully stocked and functioning apartment, but clearly that was a lie if there was no elf or even servant._

_Upon wandering into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, like some sort of beggar, he'd come to find all the cupboards filled with cans he could not open. Seeing two large white boxes off to the side, he'd opened one and found it full of food, all of it frozen solid. Afraid to see if the other box contained onto melted foods, he'd grabbed a few popsicles and gone off to sit in the living room._

_He'd found a few books to keep him occupied, but the question of food remained in the back of his head until he found a lone cookbook nestled in the thickets of what was clearly a horror section of the shelf. Eagerly pulling out the book, Theo opened the first page to find it was a child's cookbook, complete with illustrations and detailed instructions. Apparently that other box did NOT hold melted foods, thank the gods! And that black box off to the side was a cooking device called an oven. He also learned that if he did not wear protective gloves when using that oven, he would burn himself. All of this was very useful information. Living like a muggle was going to be a breeze with this book handy._

_While it was the middle of holiday, Hermione decided to catch up on some of the charms Theo had thought she would have known before getting to school. She decided it would probably be best to just start in the beginner's area of the library but most of the spells she found there weren't exactly of the friendly sort._

_She'd found a few books though that didn't seem to want to literally bite her hands off for reading them. True enough there were cosmetic charms, personal grooming spells, all kind of things. Unsure if there were dampening wards around the house, she didn't chance trying the spells out, but she did pull out her own notes to copy the spells for later._

_As she was jotting down her notes, her father walked into the library._

_"__Hermione, why am I not surprised to find you here in the library?" He asked with a smile._

_Hermione returned the smile with one of her own, if a bit smaller and more unsure. She still wasn't entirely certain how to deal with the man in front of her, her father. He seemed to be making the effort though, and she would try to return the favor._

_"__Hello... father. How are you today?" She asked, trying not to trip over calling him by his new station in her life but failing miserably._

_"__I'm well Hermione. I realize that it is a bit of a turn of events and calling me father may occasionally feel odd, but I hope that you can come to some sense of acceptance." He told her, his smile turning sad._

_Hermione frowned to herself. She didn't know how easy that would be. "To be truthful I don't know how long that will take, but I'm working on it." She offered._

_Harry sat writing a letter to Voldemort._

_Dear Vol,_

_I know Hogwarts is still in the middle of holidays, so Hermione and Theo should still be there. I was thinking about the situation at Hogwarts and by bringing Hermione, a muggle-born who realized her true heritage, to our side it's possible that the perceived acceptance might later be used to bring more to you at bended knee._

_I understand that she can't be outed as a follower just yet, but it might be possible to have her scouting for new followers. As a muggle-born no one would suspect her._

_Corey and Dana got here well enough. Marshal is leery of their presence. Apparently they are the true nature of chaos, the current state of the war is irrelevant to them. I find myself more than excited by the possible tricks they will have up their robes but so far they haven't been up to anything._

_I already miss the feel of you and can't wait to be with you again,_

_Harry_

_Voldemort read the letter a few times, unsure what exactly was going through his beloved incubus's mind to suggest such a thing as using the newest member of a supporting family. She hadn't even pledged herself to him!_

_That was an idea though._

_He could always just get her to pledge herself to him. If nothing else he could gauge her possible loyalty and in the meantime have her sworn magically to secrecy. She'd always been particularly loyal to Harry when he'd gotten reports of their exploits, certainly more loyal than that Weasley boy who was always hanging on to Harry's coat tails._

_As he thought of it, Hermione was certainly a better addition than Weasley would have been. More intelligent and loyal, if he could actually convince her to join him wholeheartedly then he would truly have the best asset in Hogwarts imaginable._

_Decided, he sent an elf to fetch the girl._

_McGonagle was at her wit's end._

_No matter what she did the wards still weren't going back up. They were weaker than those the 3__rd__year students made when they first learned about making wards._

_She thought about hiring a ward master, at least conscripting the help of the other teachers, but the mere idea of word getting out scared her right out of the idea. Students had ways of finding hiding spots that no teachers could find._

_If a student heard any of the teachers discussing the issue amongst themselves when they thought they were alone, what one student knew, so did all the others. Instead she gathered all of the most powerful protective treasures she could find and placed them superstitiously throughout the castle._

_It wasn't much, but hopefully it would be enough and no one would find out._

_Especially Voldemort._


End file.
